A Bridge Too Hard to Cross
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: No, I'm sorry but this has to be wrong" I said, my breath getting harder to push up my throat. "I'm sorry but it isn't" What happens when Leah finds out she's pregnant with Jacob's kids? How will the Cullen's react and more importantly, Jacob.R
1. Worrying over NOTHING

**Back with a new kind of story. Leah/Jacob or Jeah whatever you call it.**

**So yeah let's get started!**

_**Leah's POV**_

"Leah are you sure your gonna be ok?" My younger brother Seth asked me for maybe the millionth time that morning. I sighed impatiently.

"Seth, for the last time and I do mean last, I am fine, go hang out with Jacob and the other guys" I told him, sheesh he was even more of a mom then our own.

"Fine, but you promise your gonna call me if you need something right?' he asked, I nodded I'd rather do that then have to listen to him all night long. He smiled, and left the house.

Finally some quite.

The only reason Seth was acting like this because I suddenly got sick a couple nights ago. It wasn't anything too bad just a lot of throwing up and feeling sick. Some of the guys were even joking about me being pregnant. We all laughed it was probably something I ate or something along those lines; even as a werewolf, you can never escape getting an upset stomach. Trust me, been there with Seth and hope to never again see what I saw.

I lay down on the couch watching some T.V, some dumb moneymaking show. Deal or No Deal was the name. If I ever were offered $15 000 I would take it without question. Nevertheless, these people need to fill up thirty minutes worth of gay shit so yeah.

The smile faded away from my face as I felt the slick acid climb up my throat. I knew what was coming and ran to the bathroom at top speed. I reached the toilet just in time as it overflowed from my mouth in the porcelain toilet. My god this was wrose then before. I mean this was just crazy now, this must have been the thrid time today and it was only 1:00 p.m. When I was sure I was done for for now I got up.

I started with washing my face of the sweat that now clung onto my tanned skin. This was odd. Nothing to freak out over though. I mean it's not like this hasn't happened to me before. Trust me it had to be Jacob's cooking I mean not only am I surpirsed he didn't burn the kicthen down but that I was dead yet from eating his food.

I was worrying over nothing. This would all pass over soon enough and I could return back to bossing everyone else around just like usual, and have not a care in the world when they ran home crying. Nothing was wrong with I kept telling myself.

Right?

_**Jacob's POV**_

I finally caught sight of Seth walking towards my house. About time was all I could say.

Running up to him, I just had to ask the poor kid what was up.

"So Seth, how's Leah doing?" I asked, while we walked over to my house where Embry and Quil were waiting.

He sighed shaking his head." Not much better, in fact worse" He replied, I felt sorry for Leah. Yes, I just said I felt sorry for Leah the Bitch Clearwater. This wasn't normal.

"I thought that werewolves couldn't get sick," Embry said, cocking a brow. His comment made me think.

"Seth you sure she's ok?" I asked, this time with worry leaking into what I had said. I exchanged odd glances with Quila and Embry, something was up. Leah being Leah wouldn't tell us so we're just gonna have to wait for her to tell us what the hell is wrong with her.

"Maybe she found her first gray hair?" Quil suggested jokenly we all laughed at this, we all knew no one would want to be around when that day came.

"Seth man are you sure, cause we could chill at your place and annoy the truth of your sister" I said, that would for our enjoyment only.

"Yeah you would like that wouldn't you?" Seth asked punching me in the arm. I faked to be extremly hurt by his fist. Yeah we were probably just fussing about something that really was nothing to worry about. I mean the old bitchy Leah would be abck up in a day or two and be yelling at us until our ears bleed.

**_Leah's POV_**

"Really Em, I'm fine" I said over the phone to my cousin.

"Leah come on just try it for me please?" She asked, in a voice I couldn't refuse.

"Em...please don;t make me take those, it's just going to be a big waste of my time and yours, the time you should be spending relaxing sicne your pregnant" I told her. Yes she was pregnant, we all found out right after her and Sam's honeymoon,but did that stop her from going all worry-wart over me? No.

"Just come over to my house then, I'm alone and it's so lonley here all by myself" SHe begged me. I rolled my eyes, she was famliy and like they say Blood is thicker then water.

"Fine I'll be there in ten to twenty minutes, but I'm using one of those things ok" I told her and she said yes. Pulling on a sweater I left for Emliy and Sam's house.

I was fine and there was no need to check some stupid thing to tell me I wasn't.

End.

**Yes I know it's short but this is only the beginning. SO yeah more to come in the next couple days. R&R!!! THX!**


	2. Feeling Numb

**Back! Wow, I didn't expect others to**

**Read my fanfic so quickly! Thx to all who have reviewed!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!**

_**Leah's POV**_

"Emily I thought we discussed this over the phone! I'm not taking any stupid damn test!" I told my cousin trying my best to stay composed with her, but man was she making it complicated.

She was _trying _to make me take some damn pregnancy test, I mean what part of I'm a werewolf, I can't have kids did she not comprehend. I stayed calm enough to ensure I would phase right in front of her, no need to give her a heart attack now.

"Leah, please I mean it's just to check," She pleaded for the hundredth time. Man I could really see how her and Seth could be related. They were both so painstakingly persistent!I groaned my god why was Emily going to force me into doing this. I mean really me being pregnant. HA!

"Emily you can't make me take one of those stupid tests" I told her, yeah that was right.

"Maybe I can't, at least not alone but if I had some help…." Knocks filled the air. Oh, I can't believe she called for help! Being out-numbered was never really something I took well to.

As Emily opened the door in walked Rebbecca, Rachael and Kim. Oh, crap! No matter how much I whined or fussed, they would force me into taking that test.

"There's no way out of this Leah," Rebecca said, well I already knew that. Wow never thought my four closest friends would turn on me.

"If there was do you think I would still be here?" I asked her as I could see the thin rectangle box in her hand.

"We only do this because we want to make sure your ok Leah, really" Kim said, yes they did care about me and when friends care a lot for you they force you to do things you would rather get run over by a truck then do.

"Guys…I moaned letting my head fall back against the frame leading into the kitchen. Fine if it would shut them up, I would do it.

"Hand me that fucking stick," I said and they smiled as Rebbecca handed me the stupid box. I trudged over to the washroom and took the test. Just to wait two minutes to prove I was the last person I had slept with was Jacob, and come on it's not I can have kids so there was zero risk in any of our _fun _that night.

Two minutes later I checked the stupid stick. I swear my eyes got much larger when I saw the little plus sign mocking me. I yelled for the others to get in here.

"No this can't be right," I said, as the air was getting harder to push up my throat. This couldn't be happening I mean I'm menopausal for crying out fucking loud!

"I'm sorry Leah but it's not wrong, it would seem your pregnant" Emily told me, the rest of them were just as shocked as I soon became harder and harder to do, I started to feel numb all over. My vision blurred as jet-black dots filled my eyes and after that, I sank into the world of unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey I think she's coming around" I heard Kim's worried voice say and then footsteps getting closer to me.

My eyes fluttered trying their best to get used to the light. Opening them, I saw the four girls looking at me with worried expressions. In addition, that I had been moved to the couch, how they did that I don't want to know.

"Well it seems you're pregnant Leah," Rachael said. Yeah now, I remembered. Fuck, I was damn well screwed over now. No way in hell would Jacob understand this mess.

"Leah who did you last sleep with" Kim asked, well it was now or never right? What an amazing question Kim, just damn great!

"Jacob" I said, and heard their shocked gasps. Was it really that hard to consider? I mean come on where did they think Jaob went two weeks ago?

"You slept with our brother?" Rebbecca and Rachael said at the same time. I nodded my head. Didn't I just say that?

"Well we have to tell him!" Rebecca said raising her voice. No! We couldn't do that!

"Please no, he has Renesmee he won't want to be held back because he fucking knocked me up" I pleaded. Judging by the look on all their faces they understood where I was coming from.

"You're still going to have to tell him," Emily said. I nodded, in time I would tell him just not now; I can't fuck up his life no matter how fun it would be. I sighed and got up.

"You going back home?" Rachael asked me, I nodded and she offered to drive me back. Sure why not I mean I didn't want a run in with Jacob and the rest of the pack.

"Listen, Leah I know this is really hard on you right now but it's going to work out and Jacob is going to be there with you or he's getting his wolf ass kicked" She told me, I just nodded, my head placed softly in my hands.

When we were at my house, I had to ask Rachael something. "Rach, would you mind telling your fucking stupid brother to meet me in the forest off First Beach in two days?" I asked her she nodded.

"Of course what time?" I thought maybe around 9:30 p.m. better to get it over with at night then during the day while he was with that spawn child.

As soon as I neared the door, I heard Seth call that it was open. When I walked into the house, I saw Seth on the couch watching T.V

"Go figure you didn't want to get of your lazy wolf ass" I commented, he turned around looking oh so very shocked.

"Seth what time is it?" I asked, I was so fucking out of it because of that stupid Jacob Black.

"7:30 p.m. where were you all day?" He asked, well he should know he's going to be an uncle right. Even though he would most likely kill me and Jacob, and the baby...I thought about it lightly. While he wasn't looking I took a glance at my sotmach. I couldn't believe that I was prego, this was just a mess. As if my life wasn't already messed up enough!

"Seth I was at Emily's and I have something to tell you, and when I do you have to promise to understand OK?"

End.

**Well that's the second chapter, So yes I'm not sure if when she tells her family if they should sorta understand or just start freaking out. Tell me!!!!**

**R&R**


	3. Reaction

***checks reviews* Wow *nods head* WOW!**

**Lolz thx for all the reviews! Never expected**

**This to catch any attention. Now enough of me talking!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**P.S: I Do not Own Twilight!**

_**Seth's POV**_

My sister spent the day at Emily's. This was a bit of a shock I mean after Em got pregnant Leah didn't talk to her much less even see her often.

"Sure, I promise I'll _try_ to understand whatever your problem is" I told her, no need to have her phase inside the house right.

"Seth. I'm pregnant," She said, I turned around to look at her as if she was some crazy person.

"Nice one Leah, but sorry you can't get pregnant" I said laughing abit. I turned my attention back to the T.V.

"Well Seth normally a little pink plus sign on the test means the person who took the test is damn pregnant, why do you think I even went over to Emily's house" She stated.

"You mean your not kidding about this?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Leah what the hell! How could you damn well do that? You know how irresponsible that was, how are you going to take care of a baby" All this these just came out of my mouth one after the other.

"I thought you said you'd understand!" She yelled at me. Understand? That went out the door long time ago.

"I said I would try to, but this is just impossible to understand Leah, how could you do that to yourself? You know your not even ready for this yet!" I raised my voice at her. How could have happened she was supposed to be menopausal or whatever it is.

My sister took a step away from me. Wait was I scaring her? The girl who's wrath is worse then hell is getting scared of her younger brother.

"Leah, what are you going to do?" I asked her, lowering my voice a bit.

"Well I'm not going to abort it if that's what your thinking," She said, her voice stiff with attitude. Moreover, why would I want her to kill it, what did that baby do wrong.

"Please tell me you know who the dad is" I said, she nodded. Thank God!

"Good because I need to know whose ass I'm kicking for knocking you up," I said, she laughed. I had no idea how mom was going to take this. Better, hide the any type of gun in this house.

"Well go on, who's the father of the kid," I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Jacob Black" She said. I must have looked like I had seen a ghost. Jacob. My god no this wasn't true, looking a my sister I knew it was. Then a thought struck me.

"He doesn't know does he Leah?" I asked this was bad. I thought Leah couldn't even have kids.

"No, because I'm not telling him yet, in two days I'm going to tell him he fucking knocked me up with a kid" Near the end I could see a tear roll down her face. I swear Jacob was in for shit.

I walked over to my sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry we can kick his ass together if you want" I told her, she pulled away and laughed abit.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Are you two ok? I mean your acting a little weird" I asked my sister's. Damn ever since they got back from Emily's house, they have been acting so strange.

"Or is this some type of girl thing I don't want nor need to hear about" I guessed; besides I really didn't need to know any girl information. That's what Leah was meant to do.

"Oh it's nothing, oh by the way Jake Leah told me to tell you to meet her in the woods off First beach in two days at 9:30 p.m." Rachael told me.

"Did she say why?" I asked this was odd.

"No she just said to go and if you don't you will not be seeing your little imprint for a while," Rebecca threatened. I must have blinked several times after she said that.

"Jacob you look confused, I know that because of the size of your brain you really can't understand the blinking process but you're not supposed to do it twenty million times," Rebecca said in a slow voice.

I knew she was joking, and I laughed lightly. Most would think it was a chuckle but I wasn't Edward, so yeah know doing that would be out of my own amazing character.

"Sure, sure if that what helps ya' sleep at night" I said, shaking my head.

"Well you getting up sure keeps me awake the whole night" Rachael commented from the kitchen.

_**Leah's POV**_

"How did this happen?" Our mom questioned. Even though I begged Seth to wait another day, he forced me to tell mom. He said the sooner the better, though I wish I could have done this later and not right now.

"Well me and Jacob…" That is where she cut me off.

"No, I mean I know how but Leah honey this has to be impossible I thought you said you couldn't have kids" She said, she was being dangerously calm about all this. I thought she would freak out when I said I was pregnant with Jacob Black's kid.

"I know, that's what I thought but when Emily and the rest of the girls made me take a test, it showed up fucking positive" I said, Oh Jacob was a dead man, or rather a dead wolf. How the hell could he have done this to me?

Yes I know I had sex with him but really, he could have told me their was a slight chance of this happening. he was my damn Alpha should he know these things!

"Well what are you going to do?' My mom asked me. I felt like I was going to cry, fuck why I was being so damn emotional. I'm Leah Clearwater for god's sake! I control others with fear!

"Well I'm going to start by making sure Jacob's 'parts' are removed , and then from there yell at him because he knocked me up when he's supposed to be with fucking Nessie" My voice raising at the end as I could feel the anger boiling inside me.

"Leah calm down" My mother told me, her voice shaking. I calmed down, no need to give my mom a heart attack by phasing into a wolf. Well I knew I was damn well screwed up. At least my mom and brother understand, that's all I need right now.

"Don't worry sis, Jacob will be a lot of hell if he tries to make a fuss over this" Seth said, trying to comfort me. A slight smile broke trough my hard mask.

"I can't say I'm not happy about this but it's just the wrong time, I mean neither you or Jacob have jobs, so supporting it will be a problem. Plus you both still live at home" My mother went on. Yes I knew this was going to be tough but I would just have to go through with it right now.

"Mom, I'm sure we'll think of something but please don't say you want me to get rid of it, I mean it's only a tiny little cell that deserves to live" I said, no way in fucking hell would I let anyone touch my kid. I said my because knowing Jacob he wouldn't want a part in any of this.

He could always run back to Renesmee, far, far away from his kid and me. In the end, it was Renesmee who mattered and not me. Because in the end the imprint is the prize and nothing and no one else matters.

"Honey, I would never ask you to that, I just want to make sure you're ready to become a mom," She told me, well I don't have a choice now do I. I wasn't really ready to become a mom but now I was going to have to. My life just gets better and better doesn't it.

"This means I'm going to have speak to Carlisle"

End.

**Hope you liked it! This chapter was longer only because I needed to get in the reactions. So yeah just click the little button that says review.**

**Thx for reading!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. You have Got To Be Kidding Me

**Yo! SO yeah thx for the reviews!**

**I can't believe everyone wants to know **

**Jacob's reaction!!! It will come soon enough coughnextcoughchaptercoughsneeze.**

**So I think I should get on with**

**this already!**

**ALSO,the song for this WHOLE chapter was Saviour by Lights.**

**I Don't Own Twilight!!!!!**

_**Leah's POV**_

"So you found out about this yesterday?" Leech doctor asked me. Yes, I was upstairs in a room with him because I needed to know how pregnant I was.

"Yeah, how could this have happened though? I mean I thought I wasn't able to have kids," I told him. I mean I really needed to know how in hell I could have gotten damn pregnant. Also to possibly think of more reasons to give Jacob shit.

"Well, I'm not even sure how but it would seem that you weren't fully menopausal as you thought" he told me. I shot him a confused look. Was their diverse types of menopausal or something? My god this just gets more and more dam confusing by the second.

"So I'm having a kid" It was a statement. It was also just a joy that below Carlisle and I was Jacob chilling with Renesmee doing anything possible to please her. I didn't hate Renesmee but I was just concerned for what would happene when she found out that her Jacob ended up messing around with another girl.

"Well, no Leah you're not having a kid" he said. Wait what! Was he ok? I mean the test showed up bloody positive. Was the test wrong?

"Leah, are you okay?" Leech Doctor asked I nodded slolwy comeing back to reality.

"I'm fine, just get on with what you're going to say," I said, getting some of my attitude back. I heard a chuckle from the doorway and looked to see mind reader.

"I prefer Mr. Mind Reader," He said, walking into the room. Did I forget to tell him how annoying he was? He just rolled his eyes at my thought.

"So what were you going to say about me not having a kid after all?' I asked, Carlisle. Damnit! I'd said his name. Looking over at Mind Reader I saw him trying to suffocate a smile.

"Yes, as I was saying Leah, your not having a kid, you're having a set of twins" He told me. I stopped breathing. Literally even Mind Reader looked worried. When I finally got my breath back, I must have looked a sight.

"Twins? Are you kidding me!" I raised my voice. No this was not happening. Jacob was even deader now, not even a leech could save him.

"Haven't you already told him about it?" Mind Reader/Edward asked. For a mind reader he sure wasn't the brightest bulb in the closet.

"Of course I haven't told him _yet_, he has Renesmee he doesn't need someone like me telling him that he knocked me up with his kids." I said, I swear every time I had to explain this to someone I wanted to kill them.

"No need to go and light me on fire, I was just asking" Edward, yes I will call him Edward for once, replied.

"Yeah, yeah that's what everyone says," I mumbled.

"So how long?" I asked, sighing.

"Looking at it, I say the regular nine month thing, so I really hope you're planning on telling Jacob soon because I think that when they start to show he'll notice" Carlisle told me, in that doctor voice I thought only happened on T.V.

"I'm telling him tomorrow, oh and Leech Doctor" Carlisle looked at me. "Do you happen to know how to remove parts from people?"

"Yes, why?" He asked, Edward was laughing now.

"Cause I think I'll be bringing in Jacob, to get some _parts _permanently removed," I said getting up; the smell of bloodsucker was making me want to rip my throat out. Walking down the stairs, I took a glance at Nessie. She looked back at me and smiled her almost perfect smile.

"So, Leah what where you doing up there?" Jacob asked, oh so he noticed me. What a glowing commendation!

"Nothing, just something I needed to talk to Carlisle about" I said now only a couple more steps away from the door. I heard Jacob get up and walk over to me. Now I felt as if I would explode into tears or into a wolf, whatever came first I really didn't fucking care.

"Leah, are you sure you're ok? You seem to look kind of pale" Jacob told me, oh had my color changed. Well I wouldn't have noticed.

"Maybe I'm becoming a vampire" I shot back at him, when this guy going to let me leave. Sheesh he really was like a lost puppy.

"Ha-ha very funny, but you sure you're ok?" he asked. I wish I could have told him that no I wasn't ok. No, because I was now pregnant with Jacob's kids. No, because my life had to the one that was stopped. That would all have to wait until tomorrow however.

"I'm fine, just don't forget about First Beach tomorrow night okay," I told him and he nodded. When I finally out of sight, I started to cry. Yes world, Leah Clearwater has finally had fucking enough already.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Okay, now everyone I know is acting odd. I went back over to Nessie, okay maybe not everyone but most people.

"Jacob's what's wrong?" Nessie asked I sighed and shook my head; I had no answer to give her. I swear I was probably giving Edward a headache with the amount of things on my mind.

"Not really, after a while I don't really feel a thing" Well speak of the vampire here was the one and only Edward Cullen.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You think everything is funny don't you?" I asked him, a slight smile creeping on my face.

"No, not everything just your view on things, they show not a care in the world, and they are fairly clean" He said, just as Emmett walked into the room.

"Is he complaining again?" Emmett asked I nodded.

"Edward, it's not my fault you're a mind reader, so if you don't like what you hear maybe you should pretend it doesn't exist and then maybe, just maybe it might go away," Emmett told him.

I watched Edward's face turn into one where I just knew Emmett was thinking of something dirty. I heard Nessie laugh, and I couldn't help but do so myself.

"Emmett, I swear I will tell Rose about this and _trust me_ you won't be getting what you're thinking for a long while" Edward threatened Emmett. Man they sure were better then T.V.

Edward looked at me and the looks in his eyes they looked almost saddened.

Something was telling me that something was up. Moreover, I wish it wasn't.

_**Leah's POV**_

"Seth I swear if you don't back up I will spill this water on myself and yell and scream until it stops," I said harshly to my brother. I was making pasta and he was like right behind me the whole time.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"And I'm pregnant with fucking twins, so deal with it cause I have bigger issues here then you" I spat at him. It was then I remembered I forgot to tell him about me having backed away, wow clever. Looking at him, I swear I thought he stopped breathing. How long would it take his brain to finally process this simple information?

"Twins? Please tell him that you're joking about this Leah" Seth said, I shook my head.

"No, it's not joke and it gives me all the more reason to give shit to Jacob tomorrow night when I tell him, I swear Seth…"That's where I stopped, the slick acid crawling it way up my throat. I made a dash to the washroom and emptied the contents of my stomach in the sink. I felt like I was going die. Maybe then, Jacob would feel guilty after what he had done to me.

I felt Seth's hand holding my hair away from my face, man I felt sorry that he had to watch it stopped. After I washed up, I went back to the kitchen. Figures Seth was already there eating pasta.

"No worries I felt like being nice today, so I saved you some," He told me. I shook my head.

"Eat." He commanded.

"No, I'm not hungry, now leave me the fuck alone" I said going over to the couch and to watch some T.V. Stupid mood swings, though I wish I have one with Jacob tomorrow night.

Thinking of that brought a smile to my face. I wonder what will happen when the rest of the Cullen's find out about this.

End.

**Longest chapter so far. So yeah next chapter is what you all want to read: Jacob's Reaction. I promise to make it good. Hope you liked this chapter,Review!!!!**


	5. Jacob's Reactions

**So here it is! Jacob finding out about**

**Leah being pregnant! I've worked hard **

**On this since everyone wants to read it!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**Jacob's POV**_

In half an hour, I was to meet Leah in the woods off First Beach. I hadn't slept much last night just wondering what was wrong. I jumped to something being wrong, because if it was just a talk she would have came to my house and told me about whatever it was.

"Hey dad, you don't happen to know anything about this do you?" I asked him. He just gave me a look.

"Now why would I know about what's up with Leah, she's your Beta isn't she" He had me there. I sighed shaking my head and getting up.

"Going abit early Jake?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, knowing Leah she'll kill me for being one second late" I joked as I walked out the door. I could have gone wolf but I'd rather walk. It was cool night and thankfully, no one was out. As I neared the beach, I already knew Leah was there, and I thought I was going to be early. I sighed, I really felt extremely uncomfortable with everything. For the first time since I started phasing I felt cold, just like that feeling you get when you know something bad is happening.

I made my way through the trees and finally saw Leah. She was leaning against a tree just looking at the clear night sky.

"Hey Leah, so what's up?" I casually asked walking closer to her.

"Jacob, a lot is up" She said, Ok something was wrong I just knew it.

"Well how about you start by telling me what's wrong" I said, man I was never really that great in a situation such as this.

"Jacob, when I tell you this you have to promise me you will understand, because if you don't I'm outta here in a heartbeat back to my place" She said, simple enough and plus how big could this be?

"I promise. Now just tell me before I pass out from boredom," I told her.

"Jacob you knocked me up like you thought no one was home and now I'm pregnant with your twins," She said. Excuse me? MY twins? She was damn kidding wasn't she?

"Please tell me you're joking," I pleaded with her. She shook her head. Oh God I swear I just wanted to yell.

"Leah, how could you have done this? You knew that you could have kids didn't you?" I yelled at her. I was so angry she was lucky I hadn't phased right then and there.

"What are you talking about, me knowing about this yeah right Jacob come back to the real fucking world here, they are your kids too" She raised her voice back at me. That bitch.

"Was this some part of plan to break me and Renesmee Up? Well it isn't working, how the hell could you have done that to me Leah!" I shouted at her, I could feel myself beginning to tremble.

"To you? Do this to you! I'm the one pregnant with twins here for the next nine months and you have the guts to ask how could have done this to you!" She shouted back at me.

"Yes I asked that because you probably lied about the fact you couldn't have kids, you know what I thought I could really trust you Clearwater but I guess what you did to yourself proves I can't You are a real bitch" I told her.

"I didn't do this to myself….you and me had sex, you're my Alpha you should know about these things and I don't care if your were intoxicated or not because you should have had at least some sense to know what you were doing" Her raised voice getting somewhat lower.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, but you really don't have to rub in the fact I was drunk because I think I already knew that" I said, my tone slightly pissed. No wait it was fully pissed. What on earth was I going to tell Renesmee?

"See, your still thinking about her even though I just told you I'm pregnant, she's all you think about day and night, no matter what the problem she's always in your mind" She spat at me.

"Well I'm sorry I actually have someone who loves me unlike you," I said and I wished I had kept my mouth shut.

"Thanks for the information Jacob, you know I thought my life couldn't get anymore fucked up but then I just had to get pregnant with your kids," She said, looking as if she was ready to burst into tears.

I felt completely horrible now, still very pissed, wait this could just be her trying to drag me back to her.

"Leah, how in hell could you have done this? Why are you trying to break Renesmee and me up huh?" My voice still holding anger.

"See I knew it! You don't want them!" She cried out and fell to her knees, oh please no! The tears overflowed and I felt as if I had been stabbed in the back.

I walked over to her getting on my knees; I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Leah, I'm…sorry about this and I promise you I will help you through this, I'll help you take care of our kids, I just won't be with you" I told her, trying to soothe her.

"How can I trust you're not going to go off with Nessie and leave us all alone huh? What's supposed to make me believe you now?" She asked, so I gave her my answer.

"This," I said and kissed her lips.

"That's how you know, plus this is also my problem now I'm not going to be like those jerks who just leave the girl whom they knocked up, these kids at least deserve a mother and a father" I told her, the tears were slowly stopping.

"So you finally understand?" She asked, yeah I guess I did understand. Well I guess it was a shared responsibility now. Though I waas hardly ready for any of this. I could barely take care of myself, how was I going to take care of two babies?

"Yes, now come on I can't have you sitting on the ground the whole night, let's get back to my place" I soothed her helping her get up.

_**Leah's POV**_

"So you knocked her up," Billy said to Jacob and he nodded shyly, if anything though Billy wouldn't hurt Jacob, at least no while I was here. Afterwards, well I have know idea.

"Leah of all the people you could have chosen from, you picked Jake?" He asked me and I had to nod at that.

"Billy, it wasn't like he was my first choice" I told him and looked over at Jacob. I knew I would have to get out of here soon enough, I'm sure Seth was beyond worried about me right now.

"I really have to go," I said getting up and I swear it was as if I had Jacob on a leash. Who was I Renesmee? He got up with me and offered to walk me back and I accepted, better then going home alone.

As soon as Jacob and I got outside, he put his arm around my waist. I gave him a confused look and he just turned his head abit.

"Are you blushing Jacob? Yes you are!" I said breaking into a fit of laughter; I couldn't believe he was really doing that.

"No, I'm just thinking about how you're going to tell the pack and the Cullen's about all of this" He said, oh no he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Very funny Black, but since they are you're kids too you get the golden opportunity of helping me tell both the pack and the Cullen's no matter how bad you think it's going to be telling Renesmee about this" I told him, oh I almost forget about how Bella would react to all this.

She would be pissed off that her little wolf boy had gone out and had some unprotected fun with another female.

"Leah, I know you're thinking about what Bella will do to me because I can see you're smiling" Jacob said, snapping me out of my little day dream.

This brought on a completely new thought.

"Jacob, I wonder how Seth will react when I bring you in the house"

End.

**So what do you think? I must admit I liked this chapter. The only thing left to say is......**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!!!!!**

**Thx for reading^.^**


	6. The Pack

**Thanks for all the reviews people!!**

**Now I think I should stop talking now **

**And get on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**Seth's POV**_

I could overhear my sister outside the house. There was also another voice accompanied by her's, I knew I recognized it but I just couldn't my paw on who it was.

"Yeah, I'm a bit scared of that too" The voice said, I started thinking. It hit me like a ton of bricks when I figured out who was standing outside my door with my sister.

Jacob Black.

I took a deep breath as to not phase and blow my cover. I got up and stood in front of the door ready for when they came inside. The door opened and I locked eyes with my Alpha.

"Hello Jake" I said, not breaking the gaze.

"Hi Seth" He said, his tone sounding slightly afraid. I would have broken into a fit of laughter at the site of an Alpha being scared of one of his pack members.

"Okay Seth now before you two decide to go all UFC here I just want to tell you Jacob is going to help take care of the kids, so Seth you can calm the hell down" Leah said, I looked away from Jacob and relaxed a bit.

"Yo Seth man, you know I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I know you're pissed off at me and yeah you should be but don't give me the cold shoulder, it makes me feel like a leech is around" Jacob said, the last part jokingly. I cracked a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah but believe me if a leech was around Leah would be telling them to take you instead of her" I joked Jacob and I laughed but Leah sure didn't. Well she did, but it was more of a sarcastic kind of laugh.

"Very funny, Oh and Jacob I guess we can tell everyone else tomorrow" Leah said, well at least I wouldn't have to do it.

"By everyone you mean Sam's pack?" Jacob asked, man all of a sudden he looked nervous as hell. I looked over at my sister and she nodded.

"Well looks like you're in luck Jacob," I said, smirking at him.

_**(Leah's POV, Next Day)**_

Seth, Jacob and I were off to Emily and Sam's house. It sure was large enough to fit a bunch of werewolves. That didn't change how nervous I was still feeling, I mean it's not like I'm scared they won't understand it's just, how they'll understand is what gets to me.

"Come on Leah, it won't be that bad and if anyone says anything Seth and I can beat their wolf asses into a tree" Jacob joked, attempting to calm me down just a bit.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this shit over with" I said, as Seth knocked on the door. Paul answered it, and let us in. When I say the whole pack was there, I meant it. There was Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin,and Sam. In addition, Kim, Emily, Rachael, and Rebecca.

"So we hear you have some amazing news," Quil said, breaking the silence. I nodded, going to sit beside Emily, while Jacob and Seth stood behind me.

"Yes, it's amazing news alright" Seth said, I punched him in the arm.

"Okay guys, so you know how since we're shape shifters don't age right?" I asked, they kind of looked at each other and nodded.

"And you know how I can't have kids, right?" They nodded again.

"Will you just get to the point Clearwater?' Paul asked impatiently. I heard Jacob growl at him.

"I'm pregnant" I heard gasps. I looked over at the girls and they had smiles on their faces.

"You're not serious are you?" Jared asked, I nodded.

"Yeah I'm serious and before anyone asks, the dad of the kids is Jacob," I said pointing over to Jacob for extra emphasis.

"Wait, did you say _kids?_" Embry asked, still in shock. I swear the brain of a boy was extremely slow. Sheesh Seth noticed it faster.

"Yeah, its twins, Jacob is the dad, and I'm the mom" I said, better to answer all their questions now then have to talk for hours on end about it all.

"Congrats Clearwater" Quil said, and that got everyone started. I looked over at Sam. He was kind of smiling; I guess he was happy about this too. I looked quickly over to Jacob.

"I wonder who's gonna get stuck babysitting?' Embry asked.

"What was that Embry? Oh, you want to baby-sit. Oh how nice of you" Jacob said, with that unforgettable smile on his face.

"Hey, if you're paying me and Paul will help out too" Jared spoke and I think we all laughed at the expression on Paul's face.

"Yeah, sure" Paul said.

"Hmm, when I get the money I'll pay you that is if you don't infect their minds" I said, when a sudden thought came to me. One I knew would make Jacob uncomfortable.

"So Jacob, when do you think we should tell the Cullen's? I asked Jake, he froze up and looked like he was thinking very hard.

"Easy there Jake, don't hurt yourself" Embry joked, we all laughed and Jacob came out of his little trance. I shook my head, I hopped the little things wouldn't have his kind of brain.

"Wait, they don't know yet?" Paul asked, I put my hand on my forehead, sheesh the brain of a boy sure wasn't a complex thing now was it.

"Of course we haven't, I'm saving that for Jacob to do," I said, the smirk coming back to my face. The look of fear coming back to his. I got up and headed for the door.

"You're leaving already?' Embry asked.

"I'm tired, so yes I'm leaving bye," I said walking out the door with Seth and Jake in toe.

"That was quick," Seth said, cocking his head to the side as if confused. Probably was, poor kid most likely got that from hanging around Jacob too long. A sudden burst of anger surged through me, I just felt like yelling.

"I'm fucking tired! Did you not hear me the first damn time?" I shouted at Seth, he backed away fast. Jacob put his arms around me. Stupid mood swings.

"Leah, he was only saying his opinion calm yourself down" Jacob ordered me. I hated when he did that.

"Maybe he should keep it to himself for once," I snarled Seth looked freaked yet calm somehow.

"If it's this bad just telling the pack, I wonder how bad it will be telling the…Cullen's," Jacob said, not loosening his grip on me. I felt sick, acid threatened to pool out, I tried to get out of Jake's grasp but it would appear he just didn't get it.

I got sick right on the walkway. How fucking great!

End.

**Next chapter has to do with the Cullen's! So if you have any suggestions tell me! That's all for now^.^ REVIEW!**


	7. Reactions: Cullen Style

**The Cullen's Chapter,**

**Where indeed people everyone fins out about Leah**

**Being pregnant.**

***grabs a megaphone***

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

_**Jacob's POV**_

Okay, that was just disgusting. I let go of Leah and Seth came closer. Maybe I should have let Leah go so she could have thrown up in a bush or something. I looked at her face and tiny beads of sweat were hanging on her forehead. I grabbed an old cleaning cloth from my back pocket and handed it to her. It wasn't like it was dirty or anything so I was sure she would have no complaints.

"Here, wipe the sweat from you're pretty face Clearwater" I said, watching Seth crack a smile. She took the cloth and wiped off the beads of sweat clinging to her forehead. Then she threw the cloth right at my face, I pretended to be disgusted with it and peeled it off.

"Oh God you have just ruined my perfect, sexy face I hope you're proud of yourself" I said acting as if garbage had just been poured onto my face.

"I am proud of myself, and maybe next time you can learn to let go so I don't end of throwing up on a road where everyone can see it" She shot back at me. We continued walking, we still had to tell the Cullen's about this. My heart dropped at the thought of telling Renesmee about all of this. Her hurt face as she looked into my eyes begging for it not to be true.

Bella would for sure have my neck, I would be lucky if she didn't kill me on the spot. I knew Edward understood everything. I bet he would hold back Bella when she tried to ring my neck. Blondie would be smirking, happy about this even because it would affect the relationship between Renesmee and I. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett would be unaffected by it all. Alice would be a tad upset by the fact I went behind her nieces back and slept with another girl. Carlisle and Esme already knew so nothing would be a miss there.

"I'm sure things will go just fine, as long as you keep that Bella Brat away from me, no one and nothing will get hurt" Leah said, getting her attitude back. I smiled slightly; we were on our way to the Cullen house. I swear we weren't that close and already the stench was burning my nose. Looking at Leah and Seth I could see it was not much better.

"Oh God please don't tell me it's going to be like this the whole time we're there" Leah whined. I nodded, eventually you get used to the slick way too sweet smell. I had being around Nessie a lot but it still bothered me from time to time. We could have phased but it would be fair since Leah would have to walk. No phasing, cause according to Carlisle it could hurt the babies.

I swear my mind was like a wild windstorm. Thoughts blowing this way and that, being tangled in one another. There was no way I could tell the rest of the Cullen's about this, I mean I had no choice in that matter now but it still gave me goose bumps.

"We're close, the smell is getting stronger, kind of unbearable," Seth said, covering his nose, I barked out a laugh. Poor kid wasn't used to the smell yet. Yes, I could tell we were close by now. Suddenly Leah stopped in her tracks. Seth and I looked back at her, both of us wearing worried expressions.

"Leah are you okay?" I asked, taking a step closer to her. She looked down, her hand covering her nose. The smell must have been stronger for her. I felt somewhat bad but we all knew this had to be done and done soon.

"It's too fucking strong I'm not going any closer to that Leech House," She said, taking a couple steps backwards. She looked serious about it. Convincing Leah Clearwater to do something that was against her will was something that has never been attempted.

"Come on, we have to tell them, I'm sure the smell will die down soon enough" I said smiling one of her favorite smiles. We were only about five minutes away from the Cullen's house and there was no way of getting out of this now.

"Fine, but I swear to God if it gets a lot worse I'm leaving their house, I really don't need to throw up my guts for the rest of the day," She said, her tone ice cold. She was back. She walked really close to me and I just put my arm around her shoulder. Seth looked over at us and just rolled his eyes.

"After this I'm going to bed" Leah said her head against the side of my chest. She closed her eyes for a minute. I swear if anything Leah looked so hot when she was asleep. I bet Edward could hear my thoughts by now, we were right in front of the house. What do you know Edward himself was standing on the porch, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry if anything happens with Bella, no harm will come to Leah" Edward reassured us. Leah looked right past him and into the living room. Looking there too I could see Renesmee sitting down, she caught my gaze and smiled at me. I removed my arm from Leah's shoulder and looked away.

"You can come in, no one will bite you, well I can't make any promises about Rose," Edward said, as we followed him inside. Leah sat on an empty couch and Seth and I stood behind her. It was almost as if we were protecting her. Edward chuckled. As if Leah would need, someone to protect her, she managed that part just fine on her own. Bella was looking straight at me, did she already know about this? Was she already planning my death? I took a glance at Edward and he proved my thoughts wrong.

"So what's this news you have?" Alice's bell like voice chirped up. I really didn't want to have to break the news to everyone. I couldn't stand to see Renesmee's face when she found out about this; I could never look at her again.

"I'm…pregnant" Leah broke the news. I gave her the shocked face then went back to my regular face. Everyone except Edward and Carlisle gasped. Renesmee's face looked confused and hurt. She didn't even know the other half of the story. The one that would break her hybrid heart.

"Who's the dad?" Blondie asked. I took a deep breath; well she was going to find out in just a few seconds. Then she can kick my ass right into a fireplace.

"Me" I said, which made everyone gasp again. Bella looked murderous, ready to snap my neck. I saw Edward put an arm around her; I thanked him in my head. Renesmee looked hurt. I knew this would happen, but I deserved it.

"How dare you go off with that whore!" Bella shouted at me, Leah growled. Seth held her from getting up. I couldn't believe she just said that. Leah was many things but she wasn't a whore.

"She's not a whore, and also, do you think I knew this would happen?" I asked, even Bella had no right to judge Leah. Bella had gotten pregnant when she wasn't supposed to and no one called her a whore.

"Besides, what about when you got pregnant, you didn't know it was possible but it happened, Leah and I had no idea about this either so stop being a hypocrite and thinking you're so damn perfect" I said harshly to her. Her eyes widened, she let out of Edward grasp and came right at Leah.

It happened all too quickly not even my reflexes could move fast enough. The couch flipped over and Bella was right on top of Leah. She grabbed Leah's head and slammed it right into the floor. Edward grabbed Bella as everyone got up. I helped Leah up and wiped away some of the tears.

"That was really uncalled for" Seth said, his tone dark. Luckily, he didn't phase, he sure had enough anger to do so. Renesmee look slightly embarrassed. I mean of all people I expected her to be pissed off to no end. She seemed to actually understand this matter. I mean it was no one's real fault it just happened. Of course, Bella wouldn't get that, no she was too busy being perfect.

"Leah, you're bleeding" Alice said, her tone worried. It was then I noticed the blood dripping from the side of Leah's head. I looked at Bella and growled at her. Carlisle asked us to come upstairs. Seth followed in toe, Renesmee even followed. I guess she wasn't upset after all.

_**Leah's POV**_

I felt the blood trickle down my head as we entered Carlisle's study. He had everything in here. The tears were stopping but the pain in the side of my head seemed to intensify. That little bitch. Everything Jacob had said was right and she just couldn't accept the fact she was not as perfect as she thought she was.

I sat down in one of the chairs. Wow how familiar this room looked. It was where Renesmee was born. At least that's what it looked like when I had seen Jacob's thoughts. I was probably healing by now, but Bella sure wouldn't after I talked to her.

"I'm sorry for what my mom did to you Leah" Renesmee apologized. I gave her a look, of shock. Why was she saying sorry for something she didn't even do?

"It's okay, besides as long as they are okay I couldn't care less," I told her, while looking at Carlisle. He had some small bottle in his hands as he walked over to me.

"I see you're already healing but I'm going to have to put this on so it doesn't get infected," he said, spraying that stuff that always stings on the side of my head.

"The kids are okay, right?" Jacob asked I smiled even Renesmee smiled at him. I would tear Bella to shreds if anything ended up happening to the poor little things. Carlisle told us he would have to do an ultrasound to see. He put that really cool gel over my stomach.

"They seem unaffected by what just happened, which is good since they are pretty fragile at the moment" Carlisle told us, we all smiled. I got up and stretched I heard some laughter coming from the others.

"Do you think we could speak to Renesmee just me and Leah?" Jacob asked, Carlisle nodded and he and Seth went out of the room. Therefore, we were going to talk to Renesmee, a little quick but it had to be done.

"Renesmee, you're not mad at us for what happened are you?' Jacob asked her.

"No, I'm not mad at you or Leah, this was something that you couldn't control it just happened, no use getting mad about something no one could control" She answered, sheesh she was smart.

"Good, because we don't want this to hurt you" I said, weird as it may seem I liked Renesmee, probably because she was nothing like her mother. Renesmee smiled and we walked downstairs.

Rosalie for one looked, happy. That is a first. Alice's face was full of joy and so was Esme's. Bella and Edward we nowhere to be seen.

"Congrats!" Alice said, jump hugging me, for something so small, she sure was powerful.

"Yeah congrats Leah" Rose said, a slight smile on her face, Esme was the same. I smiled too.

"So it seems, Jacob you have finally become man" Emmett said to Jacob, Jasper said something along the same lines.

"This means I get to take you shopping for your clothes and baby clothes!" Alice squealed. Figures she would think about clothes. It looked like my life was slowly turning around. Esme was even excited, her and Alice going on with designing the baby room.

Now, the only problem was Bella Bitch.

End.

**Writing this chapter was fun. Lots of thought and not so much dialog. Hope you enjoyed!^.^ Now, press that green button that says Review^.^**


	8. Thinking

**Okay, so I'm back**

**With yet another chapter. This took**

**Awhile to think of and write so hope**

**You enjoy!!!!**

**Now, on with the chapter,**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**Leah's POV**_

We weren't too far from my place. I was still fuming about that Bella Cullen. Everything Jacob had said was right; Bella was being a real bitch about all of this. I had no problem with her being mad at me but what she did was just uncalled for.

"If you walk any further you'll bump into the door Leah," My brother said and I snapped out of my little daydream. I was pretty much an inch away from the door. Seth and Jacob laughed lightly behind me. I took a step back and opened the door.

However, before Jake and Seth could come inside I slammed the door shut, right on their faces. I leaned against the door and smiled. Locking it, I went over to get something to eat.

"Leah, open the door!" Seth shouted I shook my head they would have to wait awhile longer.

"I'm eating, sorry can't come to the door right now," I told them, grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard smiling. I heard Jacob bang on the door. I still had my mind on that Bella. Who does she think she is?

I swear if anything were to happen to the little buggers, I would throw Bella straight into the fire. I looked at the clock and decided it was time to let the two boys inside.

I went and opened the door Seth and Jacob feel inside. I laughed because Jacob was right on top of Seth.

"Nice position Black, but I don't approve of you having gay sex with my little brother," I said in between laughter. They figured it out and Jacob jumped right out the door. I laughed even harder at this.

"Glad you thought that was funny," Seth mumbled getting up. Walking over to the couch, I could see a slight smile on his face. Good thing about Seth was he could laugh at himself.

"Well you never see what I just saw that often Seth, unless you and Jacob are in some kind of relationship I don't know about" I said, starting to control my laughter. Jake came back inside, slamming the door. He leaned against the wall and looked like he was trying to pout.

"Aw, is poor little Jake mad?" I asked, this time it was Seth who burst into laughter. I whipped the bag of chips at him.

"You could have whipped them at me Clearwater," Jacob said, looking up to reveal one my most favorite smiles. I yawned; it was so time for bed. Even though it was only 2:30 p.m. I was ready to sleep through the next nine months.

"Time for bed Leah?" Jacob asked and I nodded, then he did something much unexpected. He picked me up and dumped me on the couch.

"I hate you," I said, before I fell asleep looking at his amazing smile.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

All of my family and I were sitting in the living room, talking about what went on this afternoon. I felt embarrassed about what my own mother did to Leah; it's not as if it was Leah's fault.

I was sitting in the armchair beside my father and mother. I knew that my father could very well hear my thoughts, he agreed with every one of them. Violence was something I couldn't stand. I never grasped the concept of how two people can hurt one another.

The image of my mother attacking Leah ran in my head repeatedly, it was horrible. I was of course upset about what my Jacob had gotten himself into, but not so upset I would go and attack one of his own.

"Bella, we can all understand you're anger but you had no right to go and attack Leah like that," Rosalie told my mom, her tone sharp. She was the only person standing up.

"Can you even imagine what would have happened If the little things were harmed?" My aunt Alice asked. I was quiet through this whole conversation. That was until I had something I needed to say.

"Mom, can you imagine what would happen is she ended up miscarrying? What would you do then? Because if it was me I would have already thrown myself into the fire" I spoke up, everyone's heads turned to me. What I had said was rather unexpected of me.

"Would you?" My mother asked me, she seemed to be in a dangerous mood still. I learned better then to upset my family members. My mother was still mad about the whole episode that had taken place this afternoon.

"Yes, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I would have never acted like you did this afternoon, it doesn't matter that Leah heals fast, you could have not only hurt her little babies but you could have really injured her" I said, my father gave me a look. Not one of disappointment but more like one of approval.

"Bella, love I must agree with our daughter, you're not a newborn anymore you need to control you anger," My father told my mother. I could really see how I was much like him.

"Fine, I'm sorry I made a mistake once in this life," My mother said, not with attitude but as if she was hurt. My mother was not a bad person, she was very nice and an amazing mother in my opinion. Did she finally understand the consequences of her actions? The answer to my answer was my father's nod.

"I'm going to call Jacob," I said, getting up and walking upstairs. Turning on my cell phone, I dialed Jacob's cell number. I went into Grandma and Grandpa's room and sat on their bed, just waiting for Jacob to finally pick up.

"Hello?" Jacob's voice came on the phone. His voice sounded like he just woke up from a nap or something.

"Hey Jake, it Nessie"

"Oh hi Nessie, what's up?" He asked. Suddenly very awake. I smiled a bit.

"I just wanted to make sure you, Seth and Leah were okay" I said, looked straight ahead into the living room where the rest of my family was gathered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Seth is fine and Leah is asleep right now, last time I got a good look at her she seemed fine" He told me, I sighed in relief. I was always fond of all the wolves in La Push, Leah included.

"Thanks, I just escaped a family meeting," I said, I could hear him trying not to laugh. He failed.

"Let me try and guess the topic, the event that happened earlier this afternoon or the national debt" he said, I rolled my eyes. I was really starting to act more and more like my father every passing second.

"Yeah, I told off my mom" I said, I heard him gasp a bit.

"What did you say to her?" he asked, now very interested in what just went on not even five minutes ago.

"Well I asked her if anything happened the Leah or the babies if she could live with herself, then I said because if it was me I would have already jumped into the fire" I told him.

"Wow, and you're alive to tell the tale?" He asked. If we were not talking on the phone I would have hit him.

"My own mother had never harmed me like that before, and she never will it's not in her nature, Jacob of all people you should know that" I said, my tone showing how defensive I was getting.

"Whoa calm down Nessie, I was only joking" he said, I smiled. Boys will be boys. I heard my mother light footsteps coming upstairs.

"Jake my mom's coming I need to go" I said in a rush.

"Okay, bye Nessie"

"Bye Jacob" With that I closed my phone and waited only a few more seconds before my mother came into the room. She sat down beside me on the bed and put her arm around me.

"Please don't tell me you're mad at me" She said, I gave her a look of utter shock. How could I possibly be mad at her?

"Why would I be mad at you, it was impulse and I understand that perfectly well' I told her. She was feeling guilty for setting such a bad example for me, but I would never hold it against her.

"Good, because I'm pretty pissed of at myself" She said, I put an arm around her. Funny that it was her the mother the needed to cared for by the daughter.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" My mother asked.

"This whole situation is out of whack," I told her. Still unable to control my laughter.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, smiling.

"One minute you're all upset and mad and the next minute you're all emotional and depressed, I feel sorry for Uncle Jasper," I said, we both started laughing.

"Things will work out mom, even if what Jacob did was wrong you and I both know he would never go and leave me or Leah, he's not that kind of wolf" I said, she nodded. She had known Jacob longer then I have. Even in the seven years, I've known him I knew he was probably the best a girl can get. My father soon came upstairs and into the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Dad, I thought you said you were a mind reader" I said, he finally got it and chuckled.

End.

**Well this chapter took me awhile to write. I must have read it over ten times making sure there were no mistakes. SO yes, I hoped you liked it and the next chapter shall be out soon! Now, all you must do is press that button that says Review^. ^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	9. Things Will Work Out

**Hey, so I just wanted**

**To let you all know that in**

**My profile you can vote who you want**

**Jacob to choose.**

**Other then that I don't own Twilight .**

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Yo Seth, I got to go" I said as I got up and went towards the door. He stopped me before I got outside though.

"What do you want me to tell Leah?" He asked, such a good kid, no wonder I liked having him in my pack.

"Tell her I went home and to call if she needs me, even if you have to force her," I said, flashing a smile. He closed the door as I walked into the cool afternoon. The sun might have been shining but it wasn't that warm outside.

I knew I was going to be given a talk when I got back home. There was no way of avoiding what my dad was going to say to me.

"Hey Jake, wait up" I heard someone call, I turned around and saw Quil walking towards me. I smiled of all people to meet on my way home.

"What were you following me or something?" I joked as he caught up. We both laughed and he shook his head.

"You wish you were that special, no I was just walking around when I saw you," He said. I shook my head and smiled.

"So obviously you know about Leah and me" I said, he nodded. What a stupid thing to say, but I had nothing else to start up the conversation.

"Yeah, obviously I do I can't say I'm not happy for you cause I am but even I have to admit your both still pretty young to be taking care of a kid and you've got two on the way" he said. That was the good thing about Quil, he'll give you a talk about what you did wrong but he won't make a scene about it.

"I know, no one was planning on this, but I'm not just going to leave Leah all alone to take care of two kids, as long as they share my DNA I'll be their dad' I told him. This was true I mean no way were any kids of mine going to live without a father.

"What are you going to do about Renesmee?" He asked I knew he was going to ask me that.

"Well we already told the Cullen's, let's just say Bella was the one who didn't take it very well Leah got her head smashed into the ground by her," I said, he looked shocked but I continued. "Renesmee is not mad at either one of us; she understands this and took it very well"

"During the next nine months I don't see how much time you'll get with her though" he said, I didn't get what he meant.

"I mean Leah is going to need you a lot and when she starts to show she'll need your help a lot more often then you think, even when the kids are born she'll need you every second" Quil said. I nodded, he was right Leah would be pretty dependant during these next nine months and even afterwards.

"Yeah I know, it won't be easy but if Leah needs me to do something for her I'm going to do it, no need to get her upset and hurt the little things" I said. I then remembered Quil didn't know about the whole phasing thing.

"Carlisle said she can't phase because it would hut the little things" I told him, I was at my house.

"You look scared Jake," Quil said.

"My dad still needs to talk to me if you know what I mean" I said he got it.

"Oh…I'm leaving then, who's doing patrol tonight?" He asked.

"Embry and Seth, I felt generous so I gave you the night off" I said, he laughed it off and walked back to his place. I opened the door and was welcomed by my two sisters'.

"Hanging out with Leah" Rebecca stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, she fell asleep so I came back here for awhile, I'm going back tonight cause Seth won't be there" I said, going into the kitchen for something to drink.

"What about Sue?" Rachael asked. Walking into the kitchen and leaning against one of the counters.

"She'll be there, but Seth wanted me to stay with Leah in case something happens," I said, downing the whole 2-liter bottle of coke in a minute.

"Well you are the father of the kid's oh and speaking of father, dad wants to speak with you alone in the living room," Rebecca said, getting off the couch.

"Where will you two be?" I asked.

"At Emily's, maybe stop off at the Clearwater's to see how our girl is holding up" Rachael said as her and Rebecca got out of the house. I sat on the living room couch just as my dad entered the room.

"I think you know very well what I'm going to talk to you about Jacob" My dad said, well of course I did. I just nodded as a response.

"Jacob, your not just dealing with Leah having one kid here, she's going to have two, you both still live at home and none of you have any income" He said, I knew the situation was bad, but we would get though it.

"I know Dad, I know we'll work something out," I said, hardly believing my own words. We would work it out, I just didn't know how.

"I know you both will, but you've gotten yourself into a pretty deep hole here Jake, in the next nine months you're going to have to be a dad, and I'm not sure if you're ready for that yet" He told me.

"Dad, I'll be ready for when they come along, I'm not going to leave Leah I'm going over to her house tonight so that nothing happens, I know what I did was stupid but I was drunk, I should have used protection but I didn't have any sense too at the time" I explained. Yes when Leah and I had sex we were both drunk, protection never even crossed my mind.

"At least you can own up to what you did, and at least your going to be there for Leah," My dad said.

"Of course I'll be there for her, it's partly my fault this happened anyways, plus dad even the Cullen's are agreeing to help us out," I told him. It was true the Cullen's were planning on giving us hand with things.

"Am I supposed to act surprised?" He asked, the old joking Billy back again. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not sure, I was somewhat shocked" I said turning on the T.V. Just as my dad was leaving to go to Charlie's I told him.

"I would also never abandon one of my pack members, no matter how bitchy or annoying they are" he smiled and left out the door. On the inside, I was still worrying over both Leah and our unborn kids.

_**Leah's POV**_

"Are you really going to force me to go with you guys?" I asked Rachael and Rebecca who were now standing above me. They were going to Emily's house and wanted me to come.

"Yes, you need some girl time" Rebecca said. I sighed; they would not give up no matter what I told him. I got up.

"Seth! I'm going to Emily's with Rachael and Rebecca, against my own will!" I shouted up the stairs. He shouted back saying something that sounded like an Okay. Wow, just an okay?

"Come on let's go" Rebecca said, pulling me out the door. I shook my head, some crazy friends I have. We were just walking when morning sickness stuck again. I ran to the nearest bush and threw up every last content of my stomach.

"Leah, you okay" Rachael asked, both of them ran over to me when they saw what I was doing.

"Yeah just stupid damn morning sickness again" I said, wiping away the sweat clinging to my forehead. I had the worst kind of taste in my mouth.

"Oh, okay let's go then Emily will have a fit if we're late" Rachael said, I laughed I wondered what Emily would look like if she were mad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She did what!" Emily gasped. We were sitting on the living room couches and I had just told her and the girls what went down at the Cullen's place.

"Yeah, that Bella got so pissed off she lunged at me, she's brawny and what she did ended up giving me a major fucking headache" I said, more gasps filled the room.

"That was uncalled for, and in front of her own daughter too," Rebecca said, still pretty shocked about the news I just laid on them.

"I know, sheesh, and I'm supposed to go back there too" I said, I swear I'd throw up if I had to look at that Bella again.

"At least you'll have Jacob there, I'm sure he wouldn't let something like that happen to you again" Emily said.

"I swear she better apologize to you, I could understand her just telling you off, but going and attacking you like that was way out of line" Rachael said, she couldn't believe what I had told her.

"Normally I wouldn't care about it, but I'm damn pregnant with twins and she has the downright nerve to go and attack me, I swear if anything had happened to the little things I would have ripped her head off," I said, putting my hands over my flat stomach.

It was then I felt the tears trickle down my chicks. I was crying, something I haven't done since I'd told Jacob, what happened at the Cullen's didn't count as crying. I was still taken aback just by the notion of what had happened earlier today.

"Oh Leah, it's going to be okay" Emily said wrapping me in a hug, Rachael and Rebecca looked sorry for me. Stupid mood swings.

"Yeah, but with these stupid mood swings I'm very sure I'll be giving Jacob _a lot _to deal with during the next nine months" I smiled and we all laughed.

_**Seth's POV**_

"Why are you asking me?" I asked Embry, he'd come over and we were just walking near First Beach. He was asking about what Jacob was going to do about his imprint.

"He probably doesn't know what he's going to do, this is a tricky position he's gotten himself into now," He said, I had to agree with him. If it were me and I had an imprint I would be downright confused.

"Yeah," Was the only response I had.

"Too bad we couldn't ask him," Embry said, changing his voice, I looked at him not all too sure what he was getting on.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. I was scared to know what goes on the mind of Embry Call.

"Let's go ask him!" Embry said, smiling, man he looked excited.

"Really?" I asked he nodded.

"You have the right to know, and so do I seeing as I'm also his best friend" Embry said. I couldn't help but agree with him, Jacob wouldn't get too mad about us meddling into his private life.

"Let's go talk to Jake" I said, as we changed direction and headed off to Jacob's house.

End.

**The end of yet another chapter. I seem to always have such a problem with endings. So like I said at the beginning, in my profile you can vote for who you want Jacob to choose. Thx for reading and don't forget to listen to that voice in your head telling you to review^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	10. Stray Emotions

**I love you all!!! Thank You**

**SOOOO Much for all your reviews!**

**Ohh and a message to the person who**

**Signed their review ****Grace melligan. Next time sign your **

**Review? Thx ^.^**

**Now, on with this chapter!!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was just watching some mindless T.V show when I heard a thud on my door. Getting up I was wondering who it was. I opened the door and Seth and Embry were standing right there, I swear I must have jumped a bit.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked letting them in.

"We wanted to ask you a question," Seth said, in a low voice. Was something wrong?

"Go ahead" I said leaning against the kitchen doorframe. Seth and Embry looked at each other before Embry spoke up.

"We just wanted to know, with what happened what's going to happen with Renesmee?" Embry asked. I swear this hit me again like a ton of bricks. Quil had asked me about this earlier. Truth be told I didn't know what I was going to do. I was confused and aggravated by all of this.

"I have no idea Quil was just talking to me about it not too long ago," I said, the anger dripping in my voice. I could tell that they noticed, because they immediately took a step towards the door.

"Guys, it's fine, I'm just confused and yeah I really have no idea what I'm going to do about this whole situation, sheesh I don't even have a plan for what's going to happen when the kid's are born" I said, in a rush. Now I knew how Leah felt, one crappy thing after another.

"Yo man, it's going to be fine, we're going to be here for you guys, plus you have another nine months to worry about this" Embry said, he was only half right. The pack was there for us but I would need more then nine months to figure this out.

"Yeah," I said, as I was pushing them towards the door. I really wanted silence right now. Sheesh I needed to put up with Leah in just an hour, I'd need whatever was left of my sanity for that.

They left and I leaned against the door. I swear this was more of a problem then when Bella got pregnant. I really had nothing planned, nothing at all. Even if I didn't want to do this, I knew that if I didn't things wouldn't work out.

I would have to ask the one person who would know what to do.

_**Leah's POV**_

I had just gotten back from Emily's house. Looking at the time on my phone, I saw it was 7:35. Seem Jacob would be coming back soon. I felt myself smile at the thought of having Jacob here with me again.

"At least your daddy's taking _some_responsibility for us," I said, placing my hands on my flat stomach. I sighed and went to grab something to eat. I made Raman noodles, nice and hot, I almost ate them before they were done. They smelled that good.

Seth was out with Embry and wouldn't be back till I guess tomorrow morning. My mom called saying she was going to spend the night at Charlie's house. Great. I slurped my noodles. Yes, I slurped my noodles in a rude manner.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

I swear a jumped back at least a foot. I put down my noodles and looked out the living room window. Shit it was raining, and not just raining but a thunderstorm. Still looking out the window, I saw someone walking up towards the house. I had to see the lighting strike to figure out who it was.

Seth.

I opened the door just as he came inside. He was drenched in water from head to toe. I swear to God he better not act like a dog when they're wet.

"Seth, what on earth happened to you?" I asked.

"It just started raining, I'm soaked down right into my skin," He said, going up the stairs, I guess to get some dry clothes to where. Something struck me. I was being _way _too calm, way too nice.

"Seth!" I shouted, he ran down the stairs wearing dry clothes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, in a panicked tone.

"Have I been acting abit weird lately?" I asked, he gave me a look as if he thought I was going out of my mind.

"You haven't been as bitchy…" Seth said, backing away a bit. Well backing away towards the door was more like it.

"Hey, when's Jake stopping by?" I asked, just as Seth was heading out the door.

"Around 8:30, why you miss him?" Seth said making kissy faces. I smacked him upside the head and pushed him out the door. Okay, maybe I was a somewhat excited Jacob was coming. I couldn't believe what I was thinking!

_It's just hormones Leah, nothing to worry about after they come you'll be back to normal_ I thought to myself. I looked at the door, almost expecting someone to come and knock. Something was very wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's not fair! Put it back!" I said to Jacob throwing popcorn at him. I was leaning against him on the couch, his arms around me. He had changed the channel I was watching. He just flashed one of my favorite smiles, and that did the trick.

"It's very fair, come on that show was stupid," he said, the show was House. I loved the show. He decided wrestling was much more suitable. He held the remote high over his head.

"Give it! It's my house, so my remote dumbass" I said, jabbing him in the side. The shock of that made his arm come down and I grabbed the remote. Sticking my tongue out at him, I put it back on House.

"How can you watch this?" Jacob asked, lowering his arm and wrapping it around me. How can I not watch this show? It was awesome.

"This is where I learn all my sarcasm form Jacob," I said, he just rolled his eyes. He also took the popcorn bowl away from me.

"Hey! I was eating that, what is it with you and taking the things I own!" I said, as he ate the popcorn. He just smiled. My god that boy could get out of being arrested with that timeless smile. It was almost like the one who used to wear with Bella and Nessie.

"You were just holding it Leah, my mouth was just watering for something to eat," he said, still not giving me back my popcorn.

"We're hungry," I said, he looked down at me with a puzzled look. I pointed to my stomach. He just rolled his eyes again.

"You know I have to go back to the Cullen's place in a couple days right?" I asked him, he shot me a look. After the events of the last visit, I really wish Carlisle would come here.

"Relax Leah, Nessie said that her mom would say she was sorry and that she wouldn't go all Rambo on you next time" Jake said, with my head against his chest I closed my eyes. Letting sleep take over my body, resting in Jacob's strong, protecting arms.

_**Edward's POV**_

"I know, but of course she was irritated about what happened," I said to Alice. We were just sitting on the porch talking about what had gone down between Bella and Leah.

"I feel bad for Leah, I mean she's going to be having twins and she really doesn't have a house for them, we should at least do something," Alice said, looking at her I saw where she was coming from. I chuckled

"That's a fine idea, we just have to clear it with everyone else," I said. She piped up, and when I say that I mean she got up and started jumping up and down.

"Alice, calm down, you're most likely freaking out your husband," I said, laughing lightly.

"Fine, but when Leah comes back here in a couple days nothing better happen to her, I love Bella but I also like Leah very much and if anything were to happen to her it would be very bad" Alice said, sitting back down.

I shook my head as her idea popped back into her mind; I guess I could say it was like a gift from the Cullen's

End.

**Hehe, Ohhh before anything the songs for this chapter was Welcome to the Club Now by Manian, and Ninga Galre by nigahiga. It was just songs that helped me write. Okay, so that was another chapter^.^ Now, all you have to do is press the button under this author's note.**

**THX FOR READING!!!!!**


	11. I Guess You Could Say We Talked

**My Goodness! Hehe I feel**

**Awesome with the number of reviews**

**I have gotten so far for this fanfic. **

**Now, enough of me talking let's get on**

**With the Chapter^.^**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

"Why do I feel like I'm the mom here?" I asked. My mother and I were on the couch, Leah and Jacob would be here in just a few minutes.

"Maybe because I'm not being one" My mother mumbled, I shot a look at her. She was never this down in the dumps. How was saying sorry to someone that difficult. You walk up say you're sorry and then walk away.

"Mom," I moaned. "Now you acting like Jacob with the whole self-blaming thing" I said, and saw her smile. I really did feel like the mother now, though my dad would have my head if he found out I was ever a mother. I laughed at the thought.

"Okay, now what's so funny?" My mother asked, turning herself to give me a questionable look.

"Just the thought of if dad ever found out I was a mom, I can imagine what he'd do to me" I said, my mother smiled. I on the other hand laughed. A knock came at the door; I jumped up and ran over, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Hello Jacob and Leah" I said, a smile crossing my face. One that only my family knew was just for show. I couldn't let Jacob see myself this hurt by his actions. I was like his best friend, and best friends are well, there for one another.

"Hey Ness" Jacob said, Leah just smiled. She looked paler then she was before. However, I would most defiantly ask her about that later. There was another matter that had to be taken care of.

"Mom, don't you have something to say to Jacob and Leah?" I asked, walking over to sit on the armrest of the nearest couch. My mother sighed and got up. She put herself right in front of Jacob and Leah.

_**Jacob's POV**_

The only reason I could think of as to why Bella was standing in front of Leah and I was because she wanted to say se was sorry. I took a glance over at Nessie; even through her smile, I could see her pain.

"Leah, I'm….sorry…for what I did….to you a couple days ago, it wasn't the right way to take things" Bella finally got out. I looked over at Leah; she looked as if she was trying to burn some holes into Bella's head.

"Okay" She said. I took another look at Nessie, and she smiled at me. Even behind her almost perfect smile, I could see the look of pain etching its way onto her face. This was al my fault, if only I had thought for one second what I was doing that night, things might have been different.

"Leah!" Came a bell like voice, I looked towards the stairs to see Alice almost glide down over to us. She smiled at me then fixed her eyes back on Leah.

"Hi Alice," Leah said, getting abit closer to me, I had to try my best to not laugh at Leah being freaked by something so small. I put my arm around Leah; she was leaning against me anyways so might as well.

"Leah, you look so pale!" Alice shrilled looking concerned. The reason behind the fact that Leah was pale was because she had been throwing up at least twenty times a day recently.

"I know, it's just because of the morning sickness" She said, the look on Alice's face didn't go away.

"Well, come on let's hurry and get you to Carlisle" She said, worry dripping into her usually perky voice.

_**Leah's POV**_

Jacob was following me to the stairs when I stopped him. He looked almost confused at the gesture.

"Stay here and talk with Renesmee, I'll be fine and she needs to be with you right now Jacob" I told him. He looked at me with the sad eyes that would have won me over but not today. I shook my head and headed up to Carlisle's room with Alice.

"Leah, are you sure that nothing else is wrong, I mean you don't look too well and I just can't see it being only morning sickness" Alice said, looking at her I could see how concerned she was. I shook my head, the past couple days had been hell for me.

We were in Carlisle's medical room, as I called it. When he looked at me, I could see the same worry that was on Alice's face. I sat down and Alice stood beside me. I felt like crap right now.

"Morning sickness?" Carlisle asked I nodded.

"Have you been able to eat anything in the past couple days?" He asked.

"Abit, enough to keep me alive" I said, he still looked worried. I looked over to the door and saw Edward leaning against the doorframe. I couldn't read his face and I'm sure as that I really didn't need to.

"Has anything else happened other then the unexpected rush of morning sickness?" Carlisle asked. I thought hard about that, I swear I was so tired and out of it, my brain probably left for La La Land long ago. I could still, for some odd reason feel Edward's eyes on me.

"Nothing really I've just been really tired lately," I said. Carlisle's expression softened abit.

"Looks like your old human traits are coming back," He said. Wait, did that mean I could never phase again?

"I'm sure you will still be able to phase Leah, I think what Carlisle is saying is that, because your pregnant some old traits might be coming back" Edward said, sometimes mind reading come in handy.

"That is what I meant by the old traits coming back, you'll still be able to phase" Carlisle said in his usual doctor voice. I sighed in relief. Edward chuckled to himself. I looked at Alice and saw a huge grin on her face

"Alice, I really have no idea what's going on between you and mind freak over there but it's creeping me out," I said flatly. Alice's grin softened.

"Oh it's um nothing just thinking about shopping" She said. I rolled my eyes, what else did she think about all day.

"You would be amazed at her thoughts _after _she's been shopping" Edward said, eyeing Alice.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Listen, Jacob I'm really fine about all of this, you don't need to worry about me," Renesmee said for maybe the tenth time. We were sitting on a couch in the empty living room.

"Renesmee, something about this whole thing is bothering you, you can tell me about it," I said. She was as good as a lair as her mother used to be.

"Fine, it's just that I feel like I'm not special anymore, not that I'm mad at you or Leah but Jacob, what you did hurt me like getting my limbs ripped from my body and burned in a fire" She said, I felt as if someone had ripped my hear right out of my chest.

"Jacob, this was an accident I get that and no matter how much I would want you to be with me more often, Leah also really needs you, and I would have to be a heartless person to deny her of that," She said. Damn for a seven year old who looked like she was seventeen she was smart. She was defiantly a lot like Edward.

"Thanks Nessie, and listen I am really sorry for doing this to you, and even though I'm sorry, I can't say I regret what happened," I told her. I knew she knew what I meant. Leah always wanted kids and even though this whole thing wasn't expected, at least she was happy. And for some reason I felt like that was what mattered most to me now.

Well, you know aside from Renesmee.

**End.**

**Yayz! Another chapter done. Sorry it took me a long while to update but things kept coming up and I couldn't get much computer time. So you all know what to do now???**

**Voice: Click the button that says review^.^**

**THX FOR READING!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	12. Surprise! Surprise!

**I am Back! Now, with this chapter there is**

**A tiny time skip. So , before I go on and on I will get**

**On with the Chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**Leah's POV**_

Three months in. I sighed and got out of bed, looking beside me I saw Jacob still asleep. Yeah he'd slept over but he did that almost every night. I yawned; the good news about this morning is that I didn't have morning sickness anymore. I hopped over Jacob's legs onto my bedroom floor.

"I thought I was the one who would be still asleep," I mumbled as I left my room to get something to eat from the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen, I could see Seth had already gotten some of the food.

Eggs, Bacon, and French toast made its way to my nose. I was in food heaven now. I went over to the stove, grabbed my plate, and sat on the couch beside Seth.

"It's about time you got up" He said, his hands were empty so I guess he ate already. Looking at the clock, I realized it was almost noon.

"I'm the one who's pregnant so I can sleep for a long time if I feel like it, besides look who your talking about, our Alpha is still in dream land" I said, while watching SoYouThinkYouCanDance. I must admit I really liked the show, and no not because of the shirtless guys.

I heard the stairs creak abit and knew it was Jacob who came down. I looked behind myself and saw him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at me and smiled.

"If you guys are going to do something tell me now so I can leave" Seth said. He complained too much. When he gets a girlfriend, he'll be doing something too.

"Okay, I'll warn you Seth, you have one minute to leave the house or your brain cells will have to pay the price for it" Jacob said, Seth got up and ran out the door. I laughed almost dropping my empty plate on the carpet. Jacob sat right down beside me and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Wow, I think hell has _officially _frozen over" Jacob commented. I said nothing just sighed. Alice had called and said she had a really early gift for me. I shook my head at the thought of what Alice had gotten me today.

"What's up?" Jacob asked, sounding worried. Sheesh it's as if every time I make a movement something is wrong.

"Nothing just thinking about how Alice said she had gotten me an early present, I'm not sure if I should be scared or not" I said, smiling. Jacob rubbed my arm, soothingly. This was the last month I was going to be thin.

Next month being my fourth month will bring eve more signs that I'm showing. The last time I went to Carlisle a couple days ago, I already noticed a tiny little baby bump. I smiled at that thought.

"Next month I get to become fat," I said. Jacob gave me a shocked look; almost as he, someone had just slapped him in the face.

"Leah, you could never be fat, I think even for the next six months you'll maintain your figure," he said, for a guy he sure was smart. I just sighed; looking at the clock, I saw we had to meet Alice in an hour.

"Jacob we should get dressed, I don't want to deal with what Alice will do if we're late," I said, taking myself out of his grasp. I put my plat down on the couch and stretched. It felt so great to stretch my stomach muscles.

"Here, I'll take your plate" Jacob said sarcastically. I hit him on the shoulder. Walking upstairs, I shut my door loud enough for Jacob to hear. If he came in here without knocking, he might not make it to the Cullen's house.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue Hollister top. I'm sure Alice would be fine with what I'm wearing, not that I cared if she didn't. I brushed through my dark hair; it was now almost halfway to my back. Jacob let me keep it long.

Looking in the mirror, I swear I felt tears spring up in my eyes. Looking at myself, I still couldn't get over the fact that in six months I was going to be a mom. I felt the tears trickle down my face as my legs gave out beneath me.

"Leah?" Jacob's voice came from outside my door. The next thing I knew he was in my room. Just staring at me in shock.

"Leah, what happened?" He asked, walking over to me and getting on his knees. I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything at all. I just kept crying.

"Come on honey, tell me what's wrong" Jacob said, his voice soft as he wrapped his arms around me shaking body.

"I can't do this," I said. His hand was rubbing my arm, and I felt safe.

"What can't you do?" He asked. I couldn't wipe away my tears any more. They had been waiting to come out for so long.

"Take care of them; I can't be a mother, it's too much Jacob," I cried into his chest. Yes, he was shirtless but that didn't matter now. There was a long silence between us.

"Leah, you can do this, you're the strongest girl I've ever met in my whole life plus your not in this alone, I'm here for you, so is your mom and your brother, both of the packs and the Cullen's, trust me Leah, you can do this" Jacob soothed me. The tears were stopping now.

Stupid fucking emotions, sometimes they make me feel like an idiot. I finally stopped crying and let Jacob help me up. He still didn't let go of me, no, he kept hugging me. Whispering that everything was going to be all right.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on only a couple more steps" Alice said, guiding Jacob and I down some kind of path. I swear it was times like this where I'm glad I'm nothing like Bella.

"Okay! We're here! You can take off the blindfolds," Alice said. I took my off and looked directly in front of myself. My jaw dropped, Jacob was just staring in shock.

It was a house.

"Alice…"Was all I could say. I was shocked; I could not believe the sight in front of me at all.

"To answer your questions, yes this house is for you guys," Edward said. Jacob looked at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Edward nodded.

"This is our gift, we thought that with the two little babies on the way you'd like a bigger home" Rosalie said. I swear I could pass out. Not that I would, I'm sure that would worry everyone.

"Want to go inside?" Renesmee asked. I nodded. Once the door was open, I swear I died and went to heaven.

The carpet was the perfect shade of beige, flat screen TV. attached to the wall. There were three couches surrounding that area. They were night black and looked pretty expensive. Just beyond that was a kitchen, and it was amazing. everything was like stainless fucking steel.

"If you like this you might want to check out the bedroom" Edward said.

"Is it as amazing as this?" I asked.

"Even more amazing, come on you'll see" Esme said. They had done _everything; _I can't even imagine a better job then this.

I was wrong. As soon as we came into the bedroom, I could have sworn I was dreaming about all of this. Smack in the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed. A bathroom, walk-in closet, evens a balcony were also included. This place was amazing.

"The room was designed by Jasper and Alice by the way," Edward said. No fucking way! This room was amazing.

"I can't accept this," I said.

"Yes you can, we made it just for you guys," Alice said.

"Yeah, and we don't offer refunds" Emmett said. I laughed; this house had to have cost a lot of money to make.

"Besides, when the little things are born, you'll need a bigger place to stay," Rosalie added. She was right there would need to be more room for us to put the cribs in for the babies.

"Yes, and us girls we'll be helping you buy baby things, we tried to talk the guys into it but…"Alice said shooting glares at Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"Shopping with you girls, plus Leah's girls….we would rather watch paint dry," Edward said.

"Yes you can move into her tomorrow," Edward said. I gasped this was way beyond perfect. I swear my life seemed about a zillion times better now; I couldn't even be bitchy about it.

"Thank you so much" I said, Alice was the first to hug me. Then after wards, everyone joined in. Soon enough all the Cullen's left so that Jacob and I could look around some more. I had to admit, I was madly in love with this house.

"It is nice isn't it," Jacob said coming up from behind me.

"Yeah, it is, now I'll have more room to put the baby things" I said, he hugged me. He was doing that a lot lately, only 'cause he felt really bad about this situation.

"You mean _we'll _have more room" he corrected me. I laughed, sheesh he was taking this whole guilt trip pretty well. Okay fine, it could be an us thing. Plus it's not like I can lift everything myself.

"The only reason you're still around besides being the father is because I'm going to be too lazy to do anything and I need some muscle" I said. He smiled, and kissed my lips.

Safe. Loved. Protected. Happy.

These emotions was how Jacob always magically made me feel. I know sounds so unlike me, but then again that was before I got a house, and a family. Nothing could ruin this.

At least not yet.

**End.**

**Sorry if Leah sounds OCC. I tried my best, and plus she's happy about this! I decided to write another chapter now, so that I don't neglect it later*you know I will***

**Thx for reading and REVIEW!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	13. Attack

**Me: *dancing to Down***

**Edward: You think she knows we're watching?**

**Jake: No, she would have stopped…**

**Edward: who's this song even by?**

**Jake: Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne,**

**Me:*Turns around to see Jake and Edward* Hehe…my bad I thought you guys would be late again.**

**Edward: Say it.**

**Me: *sigh* I Do Not Own Twilight!**

_**Jacob's POV**_

Today was the day Leah and I were well, you could say moving into the house the Cullen's made for us. I have to say, it looked amazing, mind-blowing amazing. It looked like it took a lot of work.

"I knew this day would come little bro" Rebecca said, coming up from behind me. I smiled, yeah I was moving out of the house and in with Leah. The reason to that being, so that in case something happens, I'll be there.

"Yeah, now there will be more food in the kitchen" I joked. She laughed lightly. I was loading up the Rabbit with some of my and Leah's things. She already did the whole bye thing with her mom, but I sure didn't do that yet with my dad.

"Yo dad" I said as he wheeled into the kitchen.

"No need to call me Jake, I'm right here" he said, he's where I got my amazing sense of humor from. My looks on the other hand were all me. Rebecca left, getting the hint.

"So, you're finally moving out, no more chainsaw impressions and annoying teenage werewolf problems …I mean I'm going to miss you so much son" My dad said. I laughed.

"Nice save, yeah I'll miss this place too, but when the babies are born, I'll let you know ASAP" I said, going towards the door. I took one last look at my dad and smirked.

"I'll call you later," I said, as I put the rest of my things into the Rabbit. I pulled out of the driveway, and raced to the house. I would have taken my motorcycle, but we already had it at the house.

I pulled up into the driveway and got my things. Opening the door, I put my stuff on the couch. Yawning, I was thinking where Leah might be, I knew she already here 'cause the door was unlocked.

"Leah!" I called. No one answered maybe she went out. I looked down at the couch and saw her black sweater draped over the armrest. Yah I know black sweater on black couch shouldn't be noticed, but I notice many things these days. She could also just be sleeping; I mean that bed had to be the most comfortable thing in the whole world.

Nevertheless, she would have woken up; I mean I shouted her name, not even Leah could sleep through that. A shot of panic ran through me, I shook it off, where would Leah even be where she wouldn't be able to hear me. A sudden sound broke through my thoughts.

Crash.

I ran down the hall and almost fell down trying to get to the bedroom. When I got there, I was lucky I hadn't phased.

There was a leech in the room, and not only that but it was hurting Leah. I ran at the thing, grabbing it and pinning it to the ground, its frightened eyes looked like they were half crazed. I didn't care less.

I tore the things arms right out of their sockets, the silence in the room was filled with an ear-splitting scream. I turned to the balcony and an idea hit me. Grabbing the thing, I pulled open the door of the balcony and whipped that thing right off it. Looking below me, I could see it running away, I didn't think it would get far but that didn't matter right now.

I went to Leah, she was still awake, and looking over at her, I saw the gash on her chest. My eyes widened, there was a lot of blood.

"Leah, I'm going to have to take you to the Cullen's," I said, putting one arm under her back and the other one under he legs. She groaned, I couldn't blame her this had to feel horrible.

"Okay…" She said, her eyes fluttering slightly.

"You have to stay awake, just for a while okay," I said, she nodded. That was good enough for now. I jumped off the balcony, yes I know no one should ever try that regardless if they are a sexy werewolf or not.

_Edward, open the door, I have no time to knock and some vampire has just attacked Leah! _I shouted my thoughts as I neared the Cullen house carrying Leah. As I walked up the steps, Edward opened the door.

"She was attacked by _some_ vampire?" Edward questioned letting us in. I nodded, just as Bella, Blondie and Alice stepped into the room.

"What happened to her?" Alice asked, rushing over to us. For something so tiny, she sure was fast.

"Vampire" Was all I said, Leah had gone under only a minute ago, not surprising.

"We need to take her up to Carlisle, now," Blondie said coming closer to me, looking concerned. By now all, the Cullen's except Esme were in the living room. I saw Bella, Nessie, and Jasper a distance away from Leah.

"Yes, let's go" Edward said, as we all went upstairs, when Carlisle came, he looked shocked. I put Leah down on the bed; she was still breathing which was a good thing. My main concern though was if the little things were all right.

"I'm sure their okay Jacob," Edward, said reading my much-stressed out thoughts. I sure hoped that they were okay. Carlisle was cleaning the blood away from the gash that stupid leech gave her. I snarled, just thinking about it.

"Well, it was close, but luckily the cut isn't as deep as it looked" Carlisle said, disposing off the blood soaked tissues.

"What about the babies?" I asked, getting anxious. I was getting over the fact that some leech had entered our house and done this to Leah.

"I'll check right now," Carlisle said, smoothing some gel over Leah's stomach. I was silently praying that all three of them would be okay. Edward just chuckled at my thoughts.

"They seem to be just fine, it was lucky that you came at the time you did, or they would have been fatally affected by all of this," Carlisle said. I sighed in relief. At least they were okay, now how about Leah.

"Is Leah, okay?" I asked looking directly at Leah's sleeping body.

"Yes, she'll most likely wake up in a few hours, and then you two can go back to the house" Carlisle said, getting up and leaving the room. I took a couple steps closer to Leah and looked at the place where that monster cut her. It was stitched up, and looked a lot better already.

"Those babies must be really strong, they survived when their mother went head first into the floor, and now their still alive even after a vampire attack," Edward said.

"Yeah, they must get that their mother, now their looks they will get from me" I said, smirking, Edward chuckled. I kept smiling; yeah the little things were really strong.

"Jacob, I was wondering if I could also talk to you about something," Edward said, taking a step closer to me.

**End.**

**I must admit, I very much loved this chapter. An extra thanks goes to Xrizz, xMortalAngelx, and of course you guys the readers/reviewers!!!!!!!!! Ohh and regarding the little thing in the note before this chapter began…. It's true during this whole chapter I WAS dancing to Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne, and maybe even Run This Town by Jay Z, ft. Rihanna and Kanye West...JUST MAYBE!^.^**

**All that is left to do is review!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	14. Alpha Female, Imprint, Or In Between

**Back again, yes I was dancing a bit while writing**

**This chapter but it keep my legs from falling asleep.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter,**

**You are the people who make me able to write more**

**Chapters^.^**

**I Do Not Own Twilight! *cries in corner***

_**Edward's POV**_

"Jacob, there is something I must discuss with you, it's rather imperative and I think we should step out of the room for it" I said, walking towards the door. After looking down at Leah for a couple more seconds Jacob followed me into the hall. I brought him to my room; no one who had a brain would come in there if my door were closed.

"What's up?" Jacob asked. There was no easy way to ask him about what he was going to do about my daughter, if there was I would think of it by now. I had already read in Jacob's mind about Seth and Embry asking Jacob the exact same question I was just about to ask him.

"Jacob, I know you've been asked this previously, but what do you plan on doing about you and Renesmee?" I asked. Suddenly Jacob's thoughts went from calm and collected, to worried, panicked, and out of control. I never thought one question could have such influence on a person, or should I say shape shifter.

"You're the mind reader; do you see any answers to what you just asked me in my mind?" He asked, looking closely into every thought I saw nothing. I had to admit, if it were I in this particular situation I would be perplexed about what to do also.

"No I don't see any answers in you're thoughts, but she needs to know, who your going to choose Jacob, and I promise I will not hold you're choice against you" I said. His thoughts were starting to become slightly more organized.

"I have no idea right now, I know that sounds dumb, but this is a really tough choice to make and I just haven't made it yet, I'm sorry" He said. He didn't have to be sorry, of course I understood how his choice could change many things. He would however have to decide, and decide soon.

"It's okay, I know it's a tough decision, but you're going to have to make it one day, and I hope you choose the one _you _want, not the one everyone else wants" I said, walking out. I turned around and saw Jacob go back into the room was Leah currently was. I smiled as I walked down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Leah's POV**_

Jacob opened the door to our house. I went right inside, still sorta getting over the fact that five hours ago, I was attacked by a vampire. My chest still hurt where I got the gash. I was glad Jacob came when he did, I could have been dead by now.

Looking at the time on the T.V. I saw it was only around 7:30. My stomach grumbled I heard Jacob bark out a laugh from behind me. Whipping around I glared at him.

"A couple someone's sound hungry" He said, walking over to the kitchen. I shook my head, I doubted Jacob Black could cook anything more then grilled-cheese.

"Of course we're hungry, I haven't eaten a thing since eleven this morning, what I'm worried about is your cooking" I said, taking a seat on the couch, closest to the kitchen. Well, more like I lay on the couch and just stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, I can cook, what is it you want?" Jacob asked, I thought about this. Hmm, what to eat, what to eat?

"Chicken and Waffles" I said. Jacob looked at me with a bit of shock on his face. What, it's just food, an I do suddenly have a crave for chicken.

"Are you sure Leah?" He asked me. Well if I wasn't sure would I have even said it in the first place?

"Yes," I said, giving him a questionable look. What had happened while I was sleeping? I got up, walked to the kitchen, and leaned against the counter. The fridge was fully stocked with everything, including chicken.

My mouth was watering as Jacob put the chicken in the pan. He looked at me and laughed, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You stare at the chicken as if you haven't eaten in weeks, I never knew you were _that _hungry," He said, flashing a smile. I sighed, smiling a bit too. He left the chicken to make me some Eggo Waffles. I swear I would have grabbed the sizzling piece of chicken right off the pan were Jacob not watching me.

"You know, if you try and eat it now, you'll end up getting food poisoning and it will feel as if morning sickness never left" Jacob said, trying to hide his smile.

"How much longer, I'm hungry!" I said, sounding like some impatient child.

"Only five more minutes, calm your hormones," He said, putting the waffles on a plate, and flipping over the chicken. The smell was amazing, I mean I'd had chicken a million times, but it seemed so different now.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Jacob's POV**_

"You tired?" I asked Leah. We were sitting on the couch and she was leaning into me, eyes trying to stay open. It was around 11:30, and even I was feeling tired. She nodded, tiredly, and got off me.

She stood up and stretched, and I smiled. This was most likely the calmest I've ever seen Leah in a long time.

"Let's go, before you fall asleep on the carpet, how about we go to the bedroom," I said, supporting a sleepily Leah. She was losing her werewolf strength so that just added to my worries.

It was a good thing Leah was already in what she called her pj's. I called them short shorts and a tank top. Not that it didn't look good on her though. I smiled as I pulled the covers back and she fell right into the bed. I tried my best not to laugh, 'cause if I did I would have to put up with a very cranky Leah.

I got into the bed right beside her; the next thing that happened surprised me a lot. She moved closer to me and was leaning on my chest. I smiled, putting an arm around her as I fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why didn't you just wake me up, so I could help you?" I asked Leah, somewhat angry. She had woken up before me, and she was hungry. Therefore, she went to the kitchen and opened up the cupboard that had the plates. She wanted a specific plate, which was right in the middle of the whole stack.

When she tried to grab it, at least ten plates on top fell right down, pretty much on top of her and broke into many pieces.

"Because I know how to do things myself too Jacob" She shot back. I sighed, picking up the plate pieces from the floor. When I heard that crash, I swear my heart stopped. It reminded me of what happened yesterday with Leah and that vampire.

"Well next time take the plates on top out before you grab the one right in the middle, you scared the living hell out of me when I heard that crash Leah" I said, she looked right at me, getting the point of what I thought that crash meant.

"Sorry" She mumbled, I threw the last pieces of glass into the garbage and walked over to her. I wrapped her in a hug, and sighed.

"Use whatever you may have left of your brain next time" I said, she smiled.

"I have more smarts then you do Mr. Alpha" She said, getting onto that topic I started thinking about something.

"So what, does this make you my Alpha Female?" I asked, trying to make her laugh. It worked, she was laughing so hard I had to let go of her fearing I might suffocate her.

"Jacob, that's only in your dreams, sheesh I think you're the one who needs to see Leech Doctor, you need a head examination" She said, after she controlled her laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Sure"

**End**

**Hope you liked it^.^ An update will be coming later this week, cause I'm working on the first chapter of my new JasperxAlice story. Now, all you must do now is press that green button.**

**Thx for reading!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	15. Discussion With A Side Of Injury

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**_

_**Leah's POV**_

I was now four months pregnant, and god did it feel weird. The small baby bump had turned into a small sized round ball jutting out from my stomach. I put my dish in the sink and leaned against the counter. Jacob had left around half an hour ago to go to the Cullen's.

He had told me he needed to talk to Renesmee about what he was going to do about this whole situation. I sighed and pushed myself off the counter ledge. I wasn't myself anymore, I hadn't been a bitch for a long while.

Somehow, I couldn't find it in me to act like that anymore. I got what I wanted so far, I'm going to be having twins in five months, I have this amazing house, and that's about it. I won't say I have Jacob, cause at the moment, I don't think I do.

I felt like shit for Renesmee though, because I didn't know what Jacob was going to do. AS odd as it sounds, I feel bad for pretty much breaking them up. I noticed the steady stream of tears trickling down my cheeks.

I sank down onto the floor, and hugging my knees I did something I haven't done for a while.

I cried.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"What do you mean she left? Where did she go, who did she go with?" I asked Edward. We were standing on the front porch of his house.

"She left around about an hour ago with Seth; he asked if they could go down to First Beach and talk about, the situation at hand" Edward said. I was a bit shocked that Seth had come by, to comfort Nessie. Well at least someone was there for her, unlike me.

"Don't think like that," Edward said, grinding his teeth.

"I'll think whatever I want to, and what's it to you anyways?" I asked, trying my best to keep my cool. No need to phase right in front of Edward, no matter how fun it would be to see him jump.

"Because, no matter who the person is, they have no right to think that they are any less significant then everyone else," Edward said.

"Yeah, whatever so why aren't you upset that I'm pretty much breaking your daughter's heart?" I asked, I had to admit it was strange how surprisingly calm he was acting.

"I understand your situation, on one hand you need to be with Leah because she's carrying your kids, but on the other hand you want to be with Renesmee" He said, well at least he was right. However, he was a mind reader, when was he suddenly wrong.

"You know, no matter how much you say you understand, you really don't I'm on the verge of breaking a girl's heart, you can't possibly have any idea how that feels. I don't mean to be rude but yeah," I said. There was a lasting silence between us until Edward spoke up.

"No, but I did stop a girl's heart" he said, looking behind him into the living room where I could see Bella. I guess he did understand, a bit but still not enough to know how I was feeling right now.

"I know, I uh, got to go back to Leah now tell Nessie I came by okay" I said, he nodded and I ran back to the house.

_**Leah's POV**_

I heard the door click as Jacob came inside. He was back already. That was a quick talk. He came over to the couch I was sitting on and sat down beside me. I turned my attention to the T.V.

My eyes were still really red from all the crying and Jacob would think it was odd that I was crying while watching Two and a Half Men. Plus, I didn't feel like explaining everything to him right now.

He must have caught on that I was crying, because he sure noticed my eyes weren't normal.

"Leah, why were you crying?" Jacob asked, getting a bit closer to me, I just shook my head.

"Nothing, Jacob you don't need to be worrying about me" I said, Jacob for one looked like he just someone being shot. He didn't buy it, but of course Jacob had some brains in the field of lie detection. Just ask Bella.

"Leah, no one cries during Two and a Half Men, now something is wrong, and right now it is my job to worry about it" He said, I shot a look at him but that didn't even make him flinch at the least.

"Everything! It's all bothering me! Jacob in five months I'm going to be having twins and this thing going between Renesmee, you and myself is exhausting me right out. I'm anything but okay and I shouldn't be feeling the way I'm feeling now! This really isn't helping me feel any more confident about becoming a mother!" I shouted at him, jumping up off the couch and standing in front of him.

"Leah, you also have no idea how hard this is for me! I've got myself tied right up, I mean I have to care for you because this mess is half my fault but on the other side of things, I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen with Nessie and I" He shouted also getting up.

He put himself right in front of me, and Jacob being the giant he was freaked me right out. I took a step back and tripped over the carpet. I felt onto my back on the hard floor. The pain shooting up my spine made me gasp. This could not be good for the babies.

Jacob was beside me in a second, he had one arm behind my back helping me get up. I swear I was becoming like fucking Bella now. I laughed at that thought, mind reader wouldn't take too well to me bashing on his wife.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, sounding concerned I nodded and leaned against him. Right now, I didn't really care that I was showing all these feeling for Jacob Black.

"It would seem every time we start yelling at each other I'm the one who falls down" I said, he just laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I know, you really need to stop being such a Bella" He said, I laughed even harder and if I could I would have doubled over too. However, I learned when I got up this morning that doing that made my back somewhat hurt.

"Funny, I was just thinking that same thought, I was also thinking I really want to sit down my lower back really hurts now," I said as we made our way to the couch. Jacob sat down first and then pulled me onto his lap. My head was just below his shoulder.

"I wonder why" He said, smiling my favorite smile. Sheesh Jacob sure knew how to please a girl, and not just in bed. Not that he wasn't good he was fantastic, but I will not get into that because an expression will appear on my face and it won't be pretty.

"Yeah, so when do you think you're going to talk to Nessie?" I asked, I already knew that he hadn't talked to her yet.

"Soon Leah, you don't need to worry 'cause no matter what happens I'll still stay and help you out" He said, pulling me in closer, and kissing the top of my head.

I wondered if our kids would have his sexy charm.

**End.**

**Again MUCH love to Xrizz who came up with the whole thing between Edward and Jacob. Thx a bunch loads for reading this chapter!!!!! Now all you have to do to make everyone happy is to press that little green button.**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	16. This Isn't An Equilateral Love Triangle

**Haha! I am Back with a new chapter!**

**So yeah hope you like!!!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

_**Seth's POV**_

"Believe me I feel like I'm in your shoes," I told Nessie. We were just sitting on a rock by the shoreline. I had stopped by the Cullen's to talk to her; I knew Jacob would have a real hard time talking to her about everything.

"It's just, I don't want to force him to be with me but I'm his imprint and it feels as if he couldn't care less about me" She said, just by the look on her face I could see she was more upset about this then everyone thought.

"Renesmee, Jacob does care about you; you're the person that holds his feet on the ground, but with what happened between him and my sister he's bound to spend more time with her and act different around her. She pregnant because of him and he feels guilty for doing that to her, but he still most likely loves you," I told her, her eyes met mine and I smiled.

"Thanks Seth, I think your really the only wolf I know who still has his head on right," She said and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I laughed lightly and she let go and smiled at me.

I started looking behind myself both ways and Nessie gave me a questionable look. I shook my head and smiled.

"I was half expecting Jacob to pop out of the trees or something, and hurt me for touching his Imprint" I said, she laughed so hard she almost fell off the rock we were sitting on. Now Edward would kill me if his daughter came back injured.

"You wanna head back to your house?" I asked, she nodded and hopped off the rock, landing gracefully on her feet.

"You must get your balance from your dad, 'cause if you got it from you mom you would have broken a leg by now," I said, she laughed as I slid off the rock.

"Yeah, my mom was such a klutz wasn't she?" Renesmee asked, I put both my hands behind my head and looked at the gray skies.

"From what I've heard from Jacob she was" I said and smiled as the sun started breaking out from above the clouds.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"That was not funny," I said to Leah in between bouts of laughter. We were in the kitchen and Leah was using the Magic Bullet blender. The Cullen's thought of everything when they made this house.

Back on topic, so I walk into the kitchen and Leah is putting some watermelon and strawberries into the blender. As I walk past her, she starts the blender, now she thought she put the lid on properly but she didn't. So when I walk by I get juiced watermelon and strawberry over me.

"Maybe not to you, but to me it was pretty hilarious," Leah said, wiping the last of waterberry juice off her face. I rolled my eyes and wiped the sticky red juice off my face.

"Yeah, but I'm not cleaning this up" I said, she looked at me with shocked eyes. I smirked, Leah couldn't kill me now because then she would phase and then the babies would get hurt.

"Fine…go ahead make me of all people clean this mess, I'll just be here alone cleaning up the whole kitchen by myself, all alone" She said walked slowly from me. I already knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make me feel very guilt and then have me clean the whole kitchen.

"I'll help you, but I'm doing the whole job babe," I said, grabbing a dishcloth and wiping off the blender. I now know to never be in the kitchen when Leah is using that blender, it's just no safe for my appearance.

"We'll see about that Jacob….we'll see," She said leaning against the fridge. I gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm too tired to clean this up and my back still hurts from when you made me trip over the carpet and hit the hard floor" She said, I closed my eyes and sighed. Maybe I should give her a break; on the other hand, she should help me clean this up.

"I'll make you a deal, if you clean up the counter you can go and do whatever object in this house you please" I said as she whipped a dishcloth at me, was this becoming a habit of her's? First, she threw a sweat-damped cloth at my face when we were going to tell the Cullen's and now this.

"That's just wrong, I hope you're not mentally damaging Seth with that," She said grabbing another cloth and wiping off the counter.

"No…you already beat me to that point," I said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. I had already wiped off the blender; something was telling me that if I ruined any thing in this kitchen Alice would kill me.

"I'm done, you have fun cleaning this up" Leah said, sheesh the way she left I thought it was Rosalie with dark brown hair and tanned skin. Note to self, make sure Blondie is nowhere in sight when I bring Leah over to the Cullen's. Then again, Blondie couldn't have kids, so she wouldn't have a bulge jutting out from her waist like Leah did.

"I think I'm in love with this T.V." Leah said her voice almost made me jump. I hadn't known she was even still here, I thought she went to our room or something.

"I always thought something was wrong with you and you have just proved I've been right all these years," I said, getting up and smiling, right on cue 'cause she looked at me and just shook her head.

"Yeah, sure whatever Black" She said, in a sharp tone that sounded a lot like the old version of Leah Clearwater.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

"You want me to call Leah and Jacob to tell them about it?" I asked my dad. He nodded. I got up and grabbed my cell phone from my sweater pocket that was lying on the other sofa. I dialed their new number and Leah picked on the first ring.

"Hey Leah! It's Nessie," I said.

"Oh hey Nessie, what's up?" She asked I could hear some shuffling in the background and guessed it was Leah and Jacob moving.

"Well, my grandpa said that you need to come for a checkup on Thursday at 11:30a.m." I told her which was exactly in three days. I heard grandpa talking to Leah before about making an appointment to check out how the little ones were doing.

"Tell him Jacob and I will be there," She said and we hung up. I suddenly felt an odd feeling when she said Jacob and I. A sudden pang replaced my heartbeat. I put my phone in my jean pocket and walked back over to the couch.

My father had already left, most likely to go hunting with my mother or something. My thoughts were racing as I tired to remember Seth's words.

_He most likely still loves you Nessie. _Rang in my head. Most likely but not for sure. An imprint was supposed to be forever, not just a couple of years. I sank down a bit on the couch.

This was one messed up love triangle.

**End.**

**Well there you have it! Much looooove to Xrizz once again for helping me out, which was really her listening to me read this out to her twenty times. So yeah, you see that button below this tiny note? Click it. You know you want to.**

**-DarkAngelz200  
**


	17. Losing Her Strength On The BattleField

_**This chapter took some work. Xrizz and I couldn't**_

_**Stop making fun of every line we were thinking about.**_

_**So yeah hope you like!! ^. ^ **_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight! .**_

_**Leah's POV**_

"You fell?" Carlisle asked. Jacob and I were currently up in his medical room getting on with the check-up. Jacob and I had already told him about my latest accident.

"Well, the babies seem to be fine, they're strong for their stage of development, which worries me" he said, wait what did he mean by that? Was something wrong with them, with me?

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Jacob asked I could hear the concern leaking into his voice. I was pretty confused about this too I mean what could be wrong.

"Well, with Leah losing her werewolf strength the babies will be a tad stronger then she is, basically for the next couple months until delivery, Leah will need to be taking more of an easy then before" Carlisle explained, I felt Jacob calm down a bit.

"It's not going to be something like Bella's pregnancy right?" I asked nervously. I mean thinking back to the images both Seth and I saw in Jacob's thoughts were horrible.

"No, it won't be like that, it's just that since both parents are werewolves the babies are stronger then a usual human baby" He said. I sighed in relief. I got up and a sharp shooting pain ran up my spine.

I gasped and bent over abit, Carlisle was beside me and so was Jacob. Fuck that hurt worse then a bitch.

"Leah, are you okay?" Jacob asked, frantically. I straightened up a bit and nodded weakly.

"This was what I meant; the fall you took wasn't good for your condition and with you losing your werewolf strength the babies will seem strong for the next couple months," Carlisle said. I nodded.

"This won't kill her will it?" Jacob asked I could hear concern mixed with anger in his voice.

"No, she won't lose all of her werewolf strength but she will lose most of it, like I said Leah will need to take an easy" Carlisle said once more. I felt better and we walked out of the room down the stairs.

"I heard a noise! Are you guys okay?" Alice rushed up towards Jacob and I. I laughed a bit; she gave me a near heart attack.

"Yeah, it was nothing" Jacob said, of course it was a lie but he knew better then to strike up something like with Alice. We walked out of the Cullen residence and made our way into Jacob's rabbit.

As we were driving back, I felt a sudden jolt of pain spike up my chest. I gasped which made Jacob look at me.

"Leah, what happened?" He asked. I was getting by breath back when I answered him.

"Nothing, it's just a pain in my chest, where I got the cut" I said, he nodded and turned his eyes back to the road. I could still his eyes on me every few minutes. Sheesh I could not wait for my werewolf strength to finally come back, this just felt horrible

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Jacob's POV**_

I watched Leah's still body lying on the bed. If it wasn't for the sheets gently going up and down I would have thought she was dead. It was true Leah was losing great amounts of her werewolf powers.

Her skin was paler and I grew worried. I place my hand on her forehead her temperature felt the same. It was my fault she was like this; I knew she always wanted kids but if was the cost of it…

She hadn't improved by much by the time we got back to the house; in fact I think she got worse. I had no one to blame but myself, even if it makes her happy I still feel guilt. Carlisle told me I shouldn't worry about it Leah would pull through. This just brought0 back some unwanted thoughts about Bella

Shifting my eyes down to the round ball coming out from her hips I felt a smile make its way on my face. I knew it wasn't their fault they were strong no it was my fault for not thinking that night. Leah and I had way too much to drink and I took advantage of her in such a dirty way.

Thoughts ran through my head that I would never think about around Edward or my pack. They were my feelings for Leah; I loved her as much as I didn't want to admit it. Right now, it was as if I'd imprinted on her.

_We could pretend th__at we are friends, tonight And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield I guess you better go and get your armor..._

This was how I was feeling, this love between Leah and Nessie was more like a war and neither side was winning. I knew I would have to break one of their hearts and it made my guilt intensify at the thought of having to choose.

"I'm sorry Leah…for doing this to you I don't want to be the one to break your heart again, I don't want to hurt Renesmee either but I'm just so confused. I don't know who I'm going to choose but you have to know how much I'm in love with you, and how much it feels as if it's you holding me down, keeping me on this earth. I love you Leah Clearwater," I said, I doubted she could hear me but it was worth a try.

I turned around and started to walk out of our room when her voice made its way to my ears. I whipped around and went right to the side of the bed.

"Jacob" She said her eyes were opening. I smiled, she seemed much better some of the color was making its way back to her face.

"Stop blaming you're fucking self, sheesh we need to bring you to a shrink or something, plus I never knew you were just a good speaker" She said, I blushed so she _had _heard what I had just said to her.

"I'm just trying to protect you, against myself"

**End.**

**Yeah I know this is short but I promise that something is going to happen. Believe me Xrizz and I are talking about it as you read this note. AS for the song, I felt it described how Jacob doesn't want to be breaking anyone's heart. The song is Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. Review if you want the next chapter to come out soon.**

**I'm aiming at least 8 reviews to write and publish the next chapter.**


	18. Talking Really Does Solve Problems

**_Yayz! I love all your reviews^.^ So yeah here is _**

**_A huge time skip because well, just because. Wow, _**

**_I asked for eight and I got 21? I think reviews! I love you all! So hope you_**

**_Enjoy^. ^_**

**_I Do Not Own Twilight!_**

**_Jacob's POV_**

To think it was seven months ago, we had just found out Leah and I were going to be parents. Despite what Carlisle had said Leah was actually looking like a regular women who was pregnant with twins. Sure, Carlisle had been right when he said she would lose some of werewolf strength but she seemed to be doing pretty okay.

"My god, I feel so fat," Leah said leaning against the counter. I laughed that tiny baby bldge had now gotten bigger. It was just last week we felt, both of them kicking.

"No, you're pregnant with twins, trust me when they are born you'll be thin again" I said, putting an arm around her shoulder. Alice had already taken Leah shopping; there must have been at least twenty bags and that was only the first load.

"Yeah, sure Jacob by the way are you still going to talk to Renesmee today?" She asked, looking at me with her dark brown almost black eyes. Today was the day I was going to talk to Renesmee, I laughed at myself because of the fact it took me about seven months to get the guts to this.

"Yes I am, in fact I got to go right now," I said, gently rubbing my hand across the round ball, as I liked to call it. I kissed her on the cheek and took off towards First Beach where I was going to talk with Nessie.

"Hey Jake" I heard her voice just as I stepped foot onto the beach. I looked around until I saw her long bronze curls bouncing up and down as she ran over to me. I smiled, and then remembered what I was here to tell her.

"Hey Ness" I said as we walked over to the cliff, yeah the cliff as in the one Edward did not know we were going on. We ran up there just because it was faster and I had a feeling this would be a hard thing to say.

"So what's up Jacob?" Nessie asked looking out into the distance where there were rays of sunlight hitting the ocean. I could not believe I was here with her to tell her something that would break her heart.

"Renesmee, you remember how I imprinted on you seven years ago?" I asked her. I had to let her down easy, no matter how much it would crush us both. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but looking around I could see this was no dream.

"Yeah of course I remember Jacob, what of it?" She asked in her almost bell like voice. She reminded me so much of her mother, with her chocolate brown eyes and her smile. It only made what I was going to do harder.

"Well, I'm not sure how but I just don't…." I could not get it out; the words were like knives stabbing at me from every direction. I couldn't tell her that I was in love with Leah. Breaking someone's heart was something I could never do.

She raised an eyebrow at me, but underneath that demeanor, I could see tears welling up. She spoke, but very quietly, so I wouldn't hear her voice crack. "Jacob, I know. And I understand" I looked at her, I felt as if someone had just stabbed me right in the heart.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry you have no idea how hard this was and still is for me, there is no way you could be fine with this. You could do whatever you want, hit me kick me something" I said almost sounding as if I was pleading for some type of punishment.

"Jacob, I'm not going to kick you or hit you or do anything that would hurt you, when I said I understand I meant it. I understand you're situation and I should have expected this sooner but I didn't but that doesn't mean…that me and you, you and I can't still be best friends." She said, a slight smile crossing her face.

I smiled too, just the fact that she understood this made me feel a bit better. Looking out beyond the cliff ledge we were standing on I saw the rays of light growing.

"Well, they do say a dog is a man's best friend, or in this case should a say a girl's best friend" I said, and she laughed and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, she returned the favor and her arm wrapped around my back. As she pressed her head against my chest, I could feel the wet tears trickle down her face.

"But no matter what you'll still have a place in my heart" I said as I wiped the tears away from her eyes. She pulled away and smiled at me. With that, we headed back to the Cullen's; no doubt, Edward knew what had already gone down between his daughter and I.

**_Leah's POV_**

"Yes, this house is really nice" I said to Rachel. She and Rebecca came over to visit while Jacob went to talk with Renesmee.

"It's hard to believe your actually going to be a mother in like three months," Rebecca said. Yeah, hard to believe hell I didn't even want to believe it. I felt the tears well up in my eyes at the thought.

"Leah! Are you okay?' Both of them asked me both at the same time. I shook my head as I felt the two little ones kick.

"Shh, it's okay babies" I soothed them rubbing the bulge. Rachael and Rebecca each put an arm around me.

"What's wrong Leah?" Rebecca asked. I felt the tears overflow as they ran down my cheeks, falling of the corners of my chin.

"It's just…a lot to take in" I said, my voice cracking as more tears fell. What the fuck was wrong with me? This wasn't the first time I broke down like this either.

"Don't worry, we're all here for you, if you need something we'll make sure you have it without a question" Rachael said, I nodded the stream of water was stopping. A sudden thought struck me like lighting.

"Guys, where's Emily? Isn't she supposed to be going into labor any day now?" I asked frantically. When you get right down to it, she is my cousin so I do care for her.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her since yesterday though she told us she was really tired so we left her to get some sleep" Rebecca answered. I still remember talking to a three month pregnant Emily when I found out I was going to be having a baby, well two is more is like it.

"Don't worry Lee, if she goes into labor she said Sam would call and tell you guys about it first" Rebecca told me rubbing hand soothingly up and down my back. I leaned my head back and rested it on the couch rest. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Oh" I said shooting up a bit. Rachael and Rebecca gave me looks of concern I shook my head.

"It's you have to feel to understand" I said, grabbing both of their hands and put them on the spot I felt the two sets of kicks. They kicked one more time and we all felt it.

"Wow, they do have loads of energy" Rachael said, smiling.

"Yeah just like Jacob" Rebecca said jokingly we laughed. I looked at the clock on the T.V. it was already 2:30 p. m. Jacob left around lunchtime and should have been back by now.

I shook it off, he might have just been talking to some of the Cullen's and who knows how long that could take. As I was thinking about it, the phone rang. Rebecca picked it up off the charger and handed it over to me. Sam was calling, I let it ring once more and put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Sam," I said, the girls listened in carefully I rolled my eyes.

"Leah, Emily just went into labor, we're at the hospital now" Sam said I exchanged looks between Rachael and Rebecca.

"We'll be right there" I said and hung up.

**End.**

**You like? Well don't think about it where I can't hear you, review! ^.^ So Yeah in case any of you forgot, Emily was pregnant and was around three months ahead of Leah. So yeah REVIEW!!!!!!! (And you'll all get an update)**


	19. Pains and Nightmares

_**225 reviews!!! I LOVE you all!**_

_**So here you go, just before school I have**_

_**Given you another chapter^. ^**_

_**TEAM JEAH BLACKWATER!!!!**_

_**Oh, and I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Hey babe" I said to Leah as I walked down the halls of the hospital. Leah called and said Emily had gone into labor and her and my sister's were going to be at the hospital.

"Hey Jake" She said, sounding tired. I walked over and sat down next to her putting an arm around her.

"Awwww" Rachael and Rebecca in unison. I rolled my eyes and pulled Leah a little closer towards me.

"So how was that talk with Renesmee?" Leah asked I knew she wanted to bash on her. Even if Leah liked Nessie, she still had a good time making fun of her name.

"Better then I thought, she didn't hit me or anything like that she even said she understands the reason I told her I couldn't be with her, I was surprised by the fact that she still wants to be my friend" I told the girls.

"It took you long enough to get here Jacob" Rachael complained. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Well, some of the Cullen's wanted to talk with me and then when I got the phone call about Emily I said I had to go and they held me there for around twenty minutes" I explained.

"Well Emily had been in labor for around four hours, I guess Sam called us during it because I heard a scream, which I'm guessing was from Emily" Rebecca said. Leah leaned further into me and I knew something was wrong.

"Leah, what's wrong" I asked which grabbed my sister's attentions. Leah shook her head. I let my head fall back and I groaned.

"Giving birth to the little ones is going to a pain in the vaginal area if you know what I mean," She said. I laughed, okay big mistake cause soon after I received three slaps to the face by Rachael, Rebecca and Leah.

"Okay, ow I'm sorry; it will be a major pain for you and for my hand" I said, they all just shook their heads, sheesh sometime I thought the three of them shared a brain.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

"Mom! You don't understand you never do!" I shouted at my mother. I was happy my father at least would first listen to my side of things before blowing up.

"I never understand do I? Well tell me whose fault is this mess yours or Jacobs?" She asked. I gasped and took a step back. I mean I was hurt by the fact that Jacob had slept with Leah but they were drunk!

"Bella, love that was not necessary, what went down between Jacob and Leah wasn't his fault," My father said, getting up and putting a hand on my mother's shoulder.

"Nice to see whose side you're on Edward," She said and stomped up the stairs, we soon heard the slamming of a door.

"Don't worry Renesmee, no one is at fault here and I know Jacob only did what he did because he cares about you." My father told me, I smiled and hugged him

"Dad, you think mom will hurt Leah again?" I asked worry knotting up my stomach. I pulled away from my father as his calm golden eyes met my freighted chocolate brown ones.

"No, I'm sure you're mother wouldn't go that far as to hurt her once more but when Leah comes here next time I'll make sure that your mom is going to _behave_" My father said, smiling I laughed as he walked up the stairs to go check on my mother.

I went and sat back on the couch sighing I let my head fall back against the headrest. I sighed and closed my eyes I need some sleep.

_**Leah's POV**_

"He's so adorable!" I said, looking down at Daniel Eric Uley. Emily didn't take her eyes off the small baby.

"I know, he's just the cutest little thing," Emily said, kissing Daniel's forehead. Sam was outside talking with some of the guys except Jacob. I was leaning into Jacob and he had his arm wrapped around me.

"I see a lot of you in Daniel," Jacob said, I nodded yeah the baby did have Emily's face. I yawned it was around eight at night and I was so fucking tired. Jacob rubbed his hand up and down my arm and kissed the top of my head.

"Leah, if you need to you can go home, I mean you look really tired and you should get some sleep," Emily said, her face turning into one of concern. I felt two sets of really hard kicks and moaned.

Jacob was in front of my and holding me up, Emily bent forward slightly the look of concern deepening.

"No. I'm..." Another two sets of hard kicks and I gasped aloud. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I got my breath back and looked at Emily.

"I'm sorry, but yeah I think…I'll go home, god damnit Black why were you born with such energy," I said, him and Emily laughed.

"Ask my dad, he'll know how it all went down," He said as we made our way to the door, I turned around to face Emily.

"See you in a couple days then and um…congrats," I said before we slipped out. Jacob and I didn't Sam or the guys anywhere. I shook my head as we made our way out of the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - ------ - -

"Yeah, I guess we can check it out with Leech Doctor" I said to Jacob. We were in bed, and just as I was on the verge of falling asleep Jacob chose to ask a question. He's just so smart sometimes.

"They stopped already right?' Jacob asked, he seemed to mature a lot in the past couple months. I guess his little guilt trip made him…act like a guy his age?

"Yeah…they calmed down I still have no idea what happened but I'm fucking tired and I want to go to sleep so no more questions!" I raised my voice at him.

Sleep took over me in a short few seconds and my dreams consisted of Jacob….naked.

_I was in the forest, it was dark and it was freaking me out. I mean I'd been here all the time but right now, it seemed almost different as if something was wrong. In my dream, I was pregnant, big shocker there!_

"_Hello Leah" A cool voice said. I knew who it was and it sent a shiver up my spine, funny how in a dream you can feel shit like that_

_I turned around to see Bella Cullen only about a couple steps away from me. The look on her face just told me, she wanted to hurt me. _

"_Leah Leah… you won't get away with what you did to break up my daughter and Jacob you're gonna pay for your action…with you're life" It was then I noticed the butcher knife in her hand._

_My eyes widened, she was going to damn well try to kill me. My hand automatically flew to my stomach and Bella laughed._

"_Jacob can't save you now Leah, your finally gonna get what you deserve!" She shouted running at me and bringing the knife down. The last thing I saw was black._

I shot up and screamed my lungs out. Jacob was up in a second and was looking around him till he found me.

"What's wrong" he asked, wrapped his arms around me in a protective hug.

"I had a nightmare about Bella killing me in the forest and saying it was my fault for what went down between you and Renesmee," I said, still trying to calm myself down.

Jacob's kissed my cheek and pulled me in a bit closer, I buried my head into the side of his neck.

"Don't worry babe, I'll never let her hurt you or the little buggers if she even tries she'll have me to deal with" Jacob said rubbing my arm. I nodded and kept my head nestled into his neck.

"I love you Jacob Black"

"I love you too Leah Clearwater"

**End.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but school started and we're having Student Council elections and I'm going for Vice President!!!!! So yeah click that button and leave me some feedback if you want another update sooner^.^ Thx for reading!**


	20. You'd Never Guess Where Love Can Hide

_**I'm back with another chapter!**_

_**Thx to all those who reviewed^.^**_

_**So before, I start going on and on**_

_**I might as well get started with this chapter.**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight, just this story.**_

_**Leah's POV**_

"Fuck off leech whore!" I shouted at Bella. She was a pain in the arse, going on and on about how _I broke up _Renesmee and Jacob. I was glad that Nessie at least stuck up for Jacob and I. Oh and Edward too.

"Look in the mirror and you'll see who the real whore is," She yelled back at me. I growled, yes I growled at the bitch. Whom does she think she is calling me a whore? I mean she was the one who kept asking Edward for sex all the time.

"I would but it would seem you broke them all!" I shouted at her again. Jacob and Edward were separating up in a second.

"I think Bella should go downstairs… I mean these two can't stay in the same room together without us having to worry about some kind of explosion," Jacob said. Edward nodded and gave me a look saying he was sorry for what his…_wife… _did. I nodded as He and Bella left the medical room.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, turning around to face me. I nodded and looked towards the window. I wonder how far the ground is from up here, I felt two sets of kicks that obviously did not agree with my idea.

"Leah, I'm not letting you jump out the window," Jacob said, his voice almost commanding. It sent a shiver through me, funny how almost every thing he did sent little shocks through me, not that it did not feel nice.

"I'm not going to jump, I'm pregnant I would never want to hurt the little buggers, unlike Bella Bitch there, if she isn't careful I'm gonna make her wish she was never a vampire" I said, growling slightly.

"Let's just hope she doesn't hear that" I heard Leech Doctor say as he walked into the room. He motioned for me to sit down, well for Jacob to sit down and for me to kind of lie down.

"Any kind of activity lately?" Carlisle asked as he smoothed the cool gel on. I shuddered abit, I will never get used to that.

"Just kicking, but a couple days ago, they kicked really hard and I fell down" I said I saw the worried look cross Jacob's eyes. He thought something had gone very wrong.

"When did that happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, after Emily gave birth to her baby boy, I don't know they just started and it felt like they were I don't upset or something" I said, trailing off near the end.

"Were you upset?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Only a little, but not enough to get all physical over it" I said, as Leech Doctor put the camera thingy ma bob on my stomach. I looked over at the monitor and saw them I felt tears in my eyes. I blinked them away as Jacob also looked at the monitor and smiled.

"Well, they seem like two very healthy babies I think your going to be delivering early though, before the nine months is up, I think around mid eighth month, judging by the position they are in." Carlisle said, as the monitor went off and I pulled down my shirt.

God I was so beyond fat.

"Thanks, hey on where's Bella?" Jacob asked, as I moved closer to him. He was probably asking because he wanted to avoid that little whore.

"She's outside, no worries she isn't coming back inside until you two have left." Carlisle said.

"Well, done already?"

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I sighed my mother could be so annoying, but what could I do about it.

"What the fuck do you want?" Leah demanded, her face going from calm to very mad. I couldn't blame her for it either. Why couldn't my mother just lay off Leah about this whole thing! Oh yeah because she was hard headed.

"You have to ask ho?" My mother hissed at Leah, my father was behind my mother in case she got out of hand again. I sighed again this was just really tiresome I mean Jacob and I agreed to still be best friends.

"How long are you going to go on and on about this!" Leah said she looked as if she wanted to rip my mother's head off, I could almost see the smoke coming out from her ears.

"Until you die or at least get killed in a drunk drive..." That where I cut my mother off, I knew what she was going to say next. She was going to say she hoped Leah would die in a drunk driving accident, but even I know Leah would never do something like that.

"Mom! Shut the hell up!" I growled. My father's eyes shot up and over to my face, it took a second but then I figured out what I had done.

I acted like a monster.

I took a step back and covered my mouth with my hand, I had never growled at anyone, much less one of my family members. I considered growling monstrous and I was nowhere near a monster. Everyone's shocked expressions were on me now; I couldn't take their looks any longer.

"Renesmee…" My father started but I didn't let him finish I bolted down the stairs, out the door and into the clearing. I stopped in the middle of the forest, fell down gently onto the lush green grass, and closed my eyes.

"Renesmee?" A voice said from the bushes. I sat up and looked all around me did Jacob run after me? I heard some more rustling and finally the person came out.

It was Seth.

"Oh hello Seth, going to see Leah?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm he was shirtless and just the way the sun hit his chest made my eyes widen and…no Renesmee, he's your friend!

"I was and then I saw you fall to the ground and I thought something happened. So you wanna tell me about it?' Seth asked sitting on the grass next to me. I looked away fro a second and shook my head.

"I don't feel like talking right now," I said, letting my bronze curls fall over my face. I saw Seth look up at the clear sky.

"That's fine, I have time," He said pushing my hair behind my ears so he could look at my face. He might have time but not all the time in the world.

"What if this takes days," I said, I looked over at him and laughed a bit he was making a gesture as if he was talking on the phone.

"Yeah Sam, do you need me any…oh you don't need me for how long? Oh at least a couple of weeks…well that's perfect because I'm chilling here in the forest with Nessie. Yes Bella and Edward's kid Nessie okay I got to go because you're wasting my minutes and I can not afford to pay for them because I blew my money on….it's not age appropriate for Renesmee" Seth said hanging up his imaginary phone.

"Well it looks like I'm free, so you should just spit it out right now what's bothering you, and don't say nothing because even I know that's a lie" He said, I took a deep breathe and exhaled.

"I growled at my mother, I have never growled it's just not proper but it was impulse I mean she was going to say something about not leaving Leah alone until she gets killed…."I trailed off near the end. Looking at Seth I could see he was trying to not get mad.

"Well if that was the case you had every right to growl you were just defending my sister and Jake and what Bella said was extremely out of line, and to say it when your around is just wrong" Seth said getting up and offering a hand to me.

"You really think what I did was right?" I asked taking his hand and getting up, leaning slightly into him before I got my balance back.

"Of course, you had the reason to do that, I don't want to be mean to Bella but she needs to cool it, I mean really she shouldn't be pinning everything on Leah" Seth said as we began walking back.

"I guess so," I said; as we were walking through the forest, my hand somehow found Seth's. His fingers entwined with mine and I smiled I looked up at him and he grinned a bit before turning away, I could see he was blushing I burst out laughing.

"I see someone is feeling better," He said. I nodded.

"Seth…this is…I don't know what this exactly is but I…I…" Could I really say what was on my mind? I mean no matter how weird it sounds being with Seth makes me feel even more loved then I thought ever possible.

"I think I love you too" He said, I gasped a bit and looked at him.

"But when… how… what?" I was confused. He loved me, like really loved me. Not that Jacob didn't love me but ever since Leah got pregnant, I had been hanging around Seth a lot more and it never occurred to me he liked me too.

"I don't know but that doesn't matter, right now it only matter's that I love you and that you love me I know that's very corny but yeah" Seth said a smile on his face.

"You know you're right, I'm just nervous about how Jacob is going to react to all of this…I mean me and him just well 'broke up' and I don't want to hurt him but at the same time I feel this pull to you" I said rushing the last part.

I love Seth Clearwater. It sounded right, it felt right and it looked right.

**End.**

**YES, SETH AND RENESMEE ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER! I could not just leave Nessie all alone, so considering many things I decided she and Seth would be real cute together! Now all you have to do is click that button that says "Review" **


	21. Coming To The Real World

**Yes, I know I'm updating once a week**

**Now, but I have to do homework, get ready for**

**My student council speech and do a good copy**

**Of my homework, excuse story so yeah…**

**Now, I DO NOT in any form or way**

**Own TWILIGHT!! **

_**(Third Person)**_

Bickering upon bickering fills the Cullen house. Bella, being held back by Edward looking as she was about to rip Leah's head off from her shoulders. Leah on the other hand was slightly behind Jacob, Bella was freaking her out and not even she had the guts to stand up to her.

"Bella…can't you control yourself for a minute? 'Cause if you attack Leah, I'll attack you and being a vampire won't matter anymore," Jacob barked at Bella. This was understandable I mean wouldn't anyone feel the need to protect the ones they love more then the world itself.

"I don't agree with Jacob touching you whatsoever but Bella love, you need to calm down it was no wonder Renesmee ran out after what she saw," Edward told Bella, his voice stern giving her no sign of softness.

Bella's body fell limp, she didn't pass out but something struck her. With such force, it could have very well knocked her into a coma, if she still possessed a heartbeat. It's something everyone has to deal with every single day.

It would seem reality has finally fallen upon Bella Swan.

_**(Leah's POV)**_

"I know, it does seem odd that my brother and Renesmee are a thing," I said, talking to Jacob's back from my position on the couch. Jacob was acting extremely calm about all this, and it made me wonder if he was just a ticking time bomb.

"It's not that I'm mad or anything I just thought it wouldn't happen so soon, I mean I'm happy for the both of them but I'm just worried about the whole imprinting thing," Jacob said turning to face me with both his hands on the counter edge.

"Well let's hope he ends up like you and fights for her, and with Seth I'm sure he will or we can beat his damn face right into a tree and then a rock and then the grass" I said with sweet sarcasm. Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sure you'd go pretty easy on him seeing as he's your brother and all," Jacob said, walking over to sit at my feet. I put my head back and rested it on the edge of the couch. Jacob's thumbs going along the muscles in my feet soon followed. I had to sit up just to be able to look at him damn I was huge!

"Yeah I know…but are you sure your fine with it all? I mean this whole thing is my fault anyways…" I trailed off at the end as tears fell down my face and I stood up.. Damnit Leah! That Bella Bitch has gotten to you, regardless of her new attitude she would enjoy looking like this.

"No Leah! It's not your fault it just happened babe, don't worry none of what happened is your fault," Jacob said, walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer. The twins kept us from hugging the normal way.

Jacob wiped the tears away from my closed eyes with his thumb and kissed the top of my head. We walked into the bedroom and soon I was lying into a shitless Jacob. Not that he even wore a shirt today but still.

"Leah, I broke up with Renesmee because I wanted to be with you, I wanted to be yours and I wanted to be there for our kids. You have no idea how crazy I am for you, the fact that you got pregnant was is and never will be your fault no matter what anyone tries to make you believe. Just remember that I'll always love you." Jacob said, kissing the top of my head.

Before long, I felt myself sinking into dreamland, nothing ruining my perfect dreams about whatever I pleased.

_**(Jacob's POV)**_

I watched, as Leah lay sound asleep beside me in our bed. It was around 8:30 p.m. she had been asleep for two hours and yet I couldn't leave her. She was safe and if anything did happen, I would be there in a heartbeat.

I still couldn't leave her.

If someone told me seven months ago that I would be in this house with Leah, broken up with Renesmee and going to a be a father I'd tell them to give their head a shake. But here I was watching Leah's chest go up and down with every breath. Looking at the round bulge that jutted out from her stomach that had our babies safely inside.

I sighed as I look at her face, the one that was flooded with tears not long ago. I felt anger plus through me but I wouldn't phase and wake Leah up. She needed the sleep more then anyone right now. I just couldn't get over the fact that Bella, the girl who was my best friend would get such a thrill at seeing Leah scared and in pain.

I also couldn't believe how much I'd matured in these past months, I guess that's how it works out when you're a father to be. Even though I had no idea what they looked like yet, I loved them more then anything in this whole wide world.

Reason to that being because I loved Leah more then anything.

I got off the bed gently and walked out to the balcony to get some air. I opened the glass door and closed it as I leaned over the railing just staring. From a distance, I could hear a wolf howl, almost as if it was calling to me.

I looked back into the room at Leah's sleeping body. A run would help clear things up, so I took off my clothes and placed them on the table on the balcony. That way Leah would know I went into the forest.

'_Jacob?"_ I heard a voice enter my head as soon as I was in wolf form. I knew the voice and slowed down a bit so Seth could catch up to me.

"_Hey kid," _I said as he slowed to a walk on my right side. I already knew what he was going to say. He was going to wanna know if I was okay with him and Nessie being together.

"_You read my mind, but really Jacob I don't want their to be any bad blood between us if you don't think Nessie and I should do something like this right now then we'll wait," _Seth said, sounding like a wise man. When did he start growing up?

"_Seth…you don't need my permission to go and date Nessie I'm fine with it because I want to be with Leah. I also don't want you to think that you have to hold off on parts of your life because you don't know how it's going to affect everyone else, you gotta think for yourself and make some of those tough decisions by yourself. If you love Renesmee then I would be an idiot to say you shouldn't go for it," _I told him. It was true I mean he had a life of his own to live and he should live it his way or else it's not his life anymore.

This was probably the most serious talk I've had with Seth ever. We always joked around, talked, and just did guy stuff, but with this whole situation, I guess we both might have grown up in different ways.

"_Thanks, that means a lot to me Jacob. Hey you better get back to my sister soon I'd just hate to hear her voice if she doesn't figure out where you are," Seth_ said, I could hear the smile in thoughts as he ran back towards his own home.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll always wonder how on earth this could have happened," I said. Leah and I were standing in front of the kitchen cabinet. A couple more plate pieces were still lying on the counter when I'd walked in here.

"Sorry, but I was hungry you weren't home and I wanted the one plate I like to use when I eat" Leah said, crossing her arms just above the bulge. I shook my head and grinned.

"It's okay, we can clean up later, I had something else in mind for us," I said, as I moved closer to Leah and pressed my lips to her's. Biting her lower lip gently as if begging to explore her mouth.

"Jacob…" Leah said as our lips parted. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bella left me a message,"

**End.**

**Hmm I wonder what the message could be? Oh well you'll find out in the next chapter! But in order for that to happen I'll need reviews. Tell me what you think about this chapter!!!! Remember there is no such thing as a bad review, just ones that say they hate the chapter and enjoy annoying me^.^ jks!!!**

**Love Ya!!!!!!!**

**DarkAngelz200**


	22. Unexpected

_**Well here we go, the message shall be**_

_**The first thing written up in Leah's POV**_

_**So enjoy this chapter and get your chainsaws^.^**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!!!**_

_**Leah's POV**_

_You little two faced whore, your just dragging everyone else down to your personal hell because you want them to feel bad for you. You're a disgrace to the female population, you're pretending to be affected by this and your pretending that you were so shocked to find out you got pregnant. How stupid do you think I am? You aren't fooling me, you hated the fact that Jacob and Renesmee were together from the time she was born._

_Therefore, you decided to play this trick, get both you and Jacob drunk then sleep with him knowing all the while you were going to get pregnant from it. Now your brother is with MY daughter? I do not think so…_

_Let this be a warning to you Leah Clearwater. When your babies are born, you had better keep a very close eye on them. One day they just might go…hmm how can I say this, go missing and return in pieces._

_Rot in hell you whore,_

_Bella Cullen._

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I squeezed the note in my hands. I wanted to go right to Bella, tear her limb, from fucking limb, and burn her. How dare she have the damn guts to call me a whore?

"Leah, it okay no worries I'll straighten her out. She had no right to call you a whore or say that you getting pregnant was your fault, because it was just something that happened, we couldn't control it," Jacob said pulling me in closer to him and kissing the top of my head.

"Oh someone is going to damn straighten her out if she even comes within twenty meters of our little babies I will start the fire for her. She will not touch our children….she won't kill them…she…" I trailed off and started crying. Jacob rubbed his hand up and down my arm as the tears rolled down my face and slipped to the floor.

"She won't touch them or you, I'll tell Edward about this because I'm sure he doesn't know that Bella sent to the house," Jacob said, his voice holding a threatening tone. I smiled that Bella Bitch was gonna get what she deserved.

It wasn't my fault Jacob broke up with Renesmee, did Bella even listen to what Nessie said to her Jacob wanted to protect Nessie's feelings so he let her down easy then and they are still best friends. No damn harm done, but try telling that to Bella.

"I think she's probably the most thick-headed vampire I've ever seen," I said crumpling up the note and giving it to Jacob.

"You can show this to Edward, there's no way I'm going back to see that whore," I said smiling as I walked back into the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. Sitting down on it, I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Shh, its okay babies I'll never let anyone try to hurt you Jacob and I will always keep you safe from the likes of Bella," I told them as they both kicked gently. It was strange but to me it was as if they understand far more then they should.

Guess they got the smarts from me.

"Your father and I will always protect you no matter what, you have my word on that because if Bella tries anything I'll kill her myself," I said as I lie down and fell into the world of dreams once more.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"I have to agree with Jacob on this, Bella love Leah is eight months pregnant I'm sure she doesn't need to worry about you trying to kill her unborn children," Edward said, sounding pissed off.

"Bella if you saw what she was already going through when we got home, you would have never sent her that stupid letter in the first place. Her getting pregnant is no one's fault okay; it happened we both got drunk she did not trick me into it or anything. Oh and if you think your going to touch any of our children you better be prepared because I will let Leah hurt you," I said to her. Edward looked at me, for a minute I thought he would be glaring at me for saying that to his wife. However, he wasn't.

He was smiling a bit at me. I smirked back, Bella needed to hear this and hearing it from her own husband and friend would maybe knock some sense into her. I was hesitant about leaving Leah alone back at the house. However, when I checked on her she was sound asleep with her hand on his stomach, as if protecting our little nudgers.

"I don't care, I don't care about Leah or those monsters I hope Leah dies when she's giving birth I couldn't care less if she did," Bella said looking right at me with glaring eyes. I growled at her, she deserved to have me phase right into of her and knock her off that couch.

"Shut up! I don't know who you are but you're not Bella you're a monster in her skin. Don't you dare tell me you want something bad to happen to Leah during birth because I'll kill you by myself if I have to, don't you dare say shit like that about someone you barely even know. Oh and the part about dragging us down to her personal hell? Real cute Bells very cute even, but let me tell you she can't drag anyone down to hell because she'll too far away from it," I told her. I was so angry with her it was amazing I still hadn't phased.

"Bella love, Jacob has many good points; you don't have any right to wish death upon anyone," Edward said. I kept my eyes on the floor. All my thoughts centered on Leah.

"Mom stop it. If something were to happen to Leah, I'm sure everyone would hate you because here you are wishing death upon her. So what she got pregnant it happened, yes I was upset about it but Jacob was at least manly enough to spare my feelings," Renesmee told Bella. I smiled about the me being manly part.

If I had blinked, I'm sure I would have missed Bella running up the stairs and slamming the door very loudly. I looked over at Edward and he rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I think she is spending way too much time with Rosalie," He said and I tired to keep myself my laughing.

"I thought I'd never live long enough to see the say that you bashed on your wife," I said as Renesmee was laughing her head off. I smiled at her as she controlled herself before Bella came down again.

"I wouldn't call it that, no it's just the truth and it's not my fault it hurts but Bella does need to learn how to control her anger. I can promise you that she won't harm Leah whatsoever," Edward told me.

_**Leah's POV**_

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed at Bella, tears rolling down my face as I took another step away from the bed.

"You don't understand! I'm here to say I'm sorry about the letter," She said taking another step closer to me. Yeah right, I wasn't stupid, watch I let her get close to me and she slams me into the wall.

"Get out now!" I screamed again. Bella only came up right to my face and held my arms down by my side. I couldn't do much because I didn't want to hurt the little nudgers.

"Bella, let go," I told her as I felt two strong kicks and almost fell down. Bella still held my arms at my side.

"Then accept my request for forgiveness and I'll let go," She said almost sounding sincere. I sighed and rolled my eyes if she was going to get difficult…

"Fine! I forgive you all fucking ready just let go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Seems I have great time because Jacob walked through the bedroom door and ran over to where Bella and I were standing.

"Leah! What's wrong?" Jacob asked as I leaned against him for support. I saw him give a worried glance over to Bella.

"Leah where does it hurt?" She asked, her tone telling me she was now worried. I gasped as a sharp shooting pain ran through me once more.

"My lower stomach area," I said in between gasps. I still had no idea what was going on, I mean the little ones had kicked before but those times were nothing compared to how much searing pain I was in now.

"Jacob we have to get Leah back over to my place," Bella said walking towards the door and going out into the hallway.

"Why?" Jacob asked, still supporting my almost limp body as he made it to the doorway looking more worried then ever.

"I think Leah just went into labor,"

**End.**

**OhMyGoddes!!! Well it seems the babies are due^.^ Though in order to write it faster I'll need your wonderful help. So you see that button right below this note? Click and leave me a review^.^ Thx for reading this chapter!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	23. The Arrival

**Well here it is, the scene**

**Where Leah has the twins, **_**everyone**_** has been waiting for.**

**So hope you enjoy ^.^**

**Oh and Check Out The Poll In My Profile!!!!!!! **

_**Leah's POV**_

"Okay Leah, when I count to three I'm going to need you to push okay," Leech Doctor said, as his hands were right under my open legs. Seemed the last time my legs were this open I was drunk tremendously.

"Whatever makes the pain go the fuck away, I swear Jacob next time you want to sleep with me you better use some damn protection!" I said to Jacob, raising my voice abit for extra emphasis.

"Sure sure just listen to Carlisle and it will be all over soon promise Leah," Jacob said pushing my sweat drenched hair away from my forehead.

"Okay ready… 1…2….3 push Leah," Carlisle said as I pushed as hard as I could. It felt like someone was tearing up my v-zone piece by piece. I moaned breathlessly as I could feel something making its way out.

"Okay, I can see the head clearly, you need to push one more time and the first one should be out," Carlisle said I could just see his hands grabbing at the head. I threw my head back and moaned again. This was just too much.

"Shh, its okay babe, it'll be over soon your doing great," Jacob, whispered into my ear and I believed him on it.

"Okay here we go 1….2….3…push," Carlisle commanded in a soft tone. I pushed with everything I could and was awarded with the sound of crying.

"Alice, would you mind cleaning her up, I'm not too sure the second one wants to wait any longer," Carlisle said, handing the naked baby over to Alice who smiled at me as she laid down our baby girl and cleaned the blood away from her body.

"Just one more, okay then everything will be fine Leah," Jacob said, wiping the sweat off my forehead as I felt a huge amount of pressure down below the waistline. I screamed a bit but not loudly, more like a mix between a moan and a scream.

"Again on three you'll need to push okay Leah," Carlisle said looking me right in the eyes. I nodded and let my head fall back on the pillow with Jacob pushing my hair away from my face.

"Okay, 1…2….3… push Leah," He said as I gave it my best shot yet again. I moaned as I felt a movement of what had to be the head coming out of me. I swear men are so lucky! They never have to feel pain like this.

"I can see the head; I'll need to just push once more Leah," Carlisle said as I felt an even larger build up of pressure. Instinct was telling me to push now.

"Leah! Stop don't push something's wrong," Carlisle said sounding worried. My breathing got a bit harder at the thought of something going wrong. I felt a tear trickle down my face.

"Shh, don't worry Leah," Jacob whispered softy wiping away the tear with his thumb. The pain was getting unbearable and I couldn't hold off any longer.

"Carlisle with you being a male you don't know how much pain it is giving birth to a baby, nonetheless having to stop in between. So please I really can't hold on much longer," I said, breathing a bit harder and closing my eyes as the pain kept building up.

"1….2….3 okay push as hard as you can right now," Carlisle said as I pushed harder then I ever have and finally heard the sound of a newborn baby. I propped myself up a bit while Jacob wiped down my forehead.

"Congratulations, their both happy and healthy twins," Alice said handing me our baby girl. I reached out and gently took her from Alice's arms. I brought her right close to my chest and looked at her.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Jacob said. I looked up at him and smiled as I kissed our daughters head.

"And here is your baby boy," Carlisle said handing him over to Jacob. As soon as he was in Jacob's arms, I saw his expression change.

"No words to describe this," Jacob said holding our boy close to him.

"Do you two have names for them? If you don't I can help you!" Alice chirped up coming beside the bed with smiles.

"I would say something, but I have a feeling Alice has already made up her mind," Carlisle said, laughing at Alice's excitement.

"Knock knocks! Hey there she wolf how you doing, we could you head you loud and clear from downstairs," Emmett's voice boomed into the room. Following suit came Rosalie, Edward and Renesmee.

"No Bella?" Jacob asked, looking confused or maybe worried that Bella was going to pull off a nana move and jump in from the walls.

"Her, Esme and Jasper are out hunting so we figured we could come and check out the little ones," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"As long as they don't end up losing their sense of smell then yes," Jacob said joking around with Emmett. They all came closer as Carlisle left for downstairs.

"Aww, they are so adorable!" Renesmee said with a huge smile on her face. Our little girl mewled in response to that and moved a bit in my arms.

"They are, they certainly look a lot like you two," Rosalie said, looking between Jacob and me.

"Hey, if maybe you'll have another case of the she wolf over here, bet the wolf boys will like that," Emmett said. Jacob and I laughed, if our little girl did phase it would be okay. Not normal but then again nothing was normal anymore.

"So picked out any names for them yet?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Trying to find the right ones, its harder then we thought," Jacob, said his eyes never leaving our baby boy.

"Hey, guys I don't mean to send you all away but could Leah and I have some alone time with babies?" Jacob asked. They all nodded and left to wait downstairs.

Jacob grabbed a chair and pulled it beside the bed. He gestured to hold our little girl while I held our bouncing boy.

"We should think of names Jake," I said, cradling the boy in my arms as I let my finger trail gently down his small dark face. He squirmed a bit then nestled into my boob.

"Yeah I know babe, have you thought of any names yet?" He asked holding our girl closer to him.

"I was thinking…for the girl maybe Kayla? Something simple yet nice," I said. Jacob nodded.

"I can see her as a Kayla, so what about for the boy, funny he was the last one out and now he is the last one named.

"Aiden? I'm not sure but it does sound nice," Jacob said. Rocking Kayla back and forth as his eyes was again focused on nothing but our babies.

"Aiden and Kayla…hmm I like it. Sounds good together," I said, as Aiden made more mewling sounds.

"Yeah just like our names," Jacob said pulling in closer to me and kissing my lips. I'm not sure how but we weren't even touching the babies while our tongues playing with one another.

We broke the kiss and I smiled at Jacob, He kissed the top of my head and pushed some more hair back away from my face.

"You look a lot better when we can see your beautiful face Leah," Jacob said. I turned a shade of crimson when he said that. I let my head fall back into the pillows and just stared at the ceiling thinking.

"Jacob, I was wondering if I could just speak to you alone," Came Edward's voice into the room.

**End.**

**So you like? Well then review my darlings!! So like, I said at the beginning check out the poll in my profile!!!!**


	24. Surprise

_**Edward's oh so wonderful talk to Jacob!**_

_**Also, if any of you like House of Night, check**_

_**Out my fic, Tables Turned On You. Thx^. ^**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_**Jacob's Pov**_

Edward and I were standing in the room beside where Leah where Leah and the twins were. My thoughts radiated concern as I thought about Leah being alone in the room.

"Don't worry, I have Alice in there to make sure everything is okay, but I would like to talk to you about Renesmee and Seth," He said. I looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes when one thing happens it can everything, this is just one of things that it's changed, so I have no right to complain." I sighed digging my hands into my pockets. Edward nodded, as he understood where I was coming from.

"Well I do, why do _all_ the mutts have to be attracted to my daughter…" I heard Edward mumble, looking up to smirk at me.

"Now, get in there and go be a father to you kids," Edward said walking out and going down the stairs. I spun on my heel and walked back into the room where Leah, the twins and Alice currently were.

_**Renesmee's Pov**_

"Seth!" I shrilled as he walked through the door and into the living room. I ran up to him and hugged him, his arms soon wrapped around my waist.

"It's nice to see you too Ness," He said as he swung his arm around my shoulder as we neared the stairs.

"So I guess you heard, seems like news travels fast with you wolves," I said leaned my head against his shoulder as he held me tighter against his warm body.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, other then to see you though," He said, planting a kiss on my head and I turned a shade of crimson as I let my bronze curls cover my face.

"Well, then! What are we waiting for; you have to see the twins! They are just so adorable and small!" I said a huge smile taking over my face as I led Seth up the stairs and into the room where Leah, Jacob, Aunt Alice, Aiden, and Kayla were.

_**Leah's Pov**_

"Hey there little bro, hi Nessie," I said as they both walked in the room, Seth's arm around Renesmee's shoulder. I looked over as Jacob and saw that he looked at them for a moment and titled his chin up to signal a hello and went back to holding and slowly rocking Kayla.

"Hey sis, so how painful was it?" Seth asked walking over to the side of the bed and smirking. His eyes fell onto Aiden and then up to Kayla.

"You don't want to know, but I think I'll need Carlisle to check out my hand I don't think it should feel this numb," Jacob joked and we all laughed.

"Before you ask Seth, we named them Aiden and Kayla, simple names," I said smiling at Aiden who just gurgled in response.

"Nice names, did you pick them just now or did you two think about it?" Renesmee asked a small smile on her face as she looked at Aiden and Kayla.

"Kind of on the spot names, we did think about them but only for about a week," Jacob said, leaning against the wall as he played with Kayla. I looked up to see Seth smiling at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jacob! Could you come here?" I called from the nursery as I picked up a crying Aiden. We had taken them both home about a week ago and now I wish they were still inside me. Kayla would cry and cry and she would just not stop for five minutes. Aiden always needed something.

"Hey babe what's up?" Jacob asked putting his arm around my shoulder and looking down at Aiden.

"I really have to go to the bathroom so could you please just take care of Aiden," I said, sounding a bit harsh as I handed Aiden over to Jake and ran to the washroom. After I was done my business and washed my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Damn, I look awful…" I complained to myself. My hair was still nice and kept but my face looked odd. I had grey circles under my eyes and they stood out a lot. The twins didn't let Jacob and I sleep much, so five times every night one of us would take turns going to the nursery to see what was wrong.

I walked back to the nursery to see both Aiden and Kayla sound asleep in their cribs. I looked at Jacob and he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me.

"Bed. Now." I said and walked out of the room and into our room.

"Leah, you okay?" Jacob asked coming up behind me and wrapping me in a hug. I sighed into his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Fine, just tired they don't let us sleep I wouldn't be surprised if I passed our right here," I told him turning my head and resting it just below his shoulder.

"I know, but I guess that's what you get when you're a parent," He said as we walked over to the bed. I unwrapped myself from him and got into my pj's which were just a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Just as Jacob pulled back the cover, we heard a sound we wish we could hear tomorrow.

Crying.

"For crying out loud!" I said, exasperated. I went into the nursery and picked up Kayla. My anger left as soon as I looked at her cute little crying face. I held her and rocked her but it made it worse.

"Oh…I get it, your hungry," I said taking her out of the room and into ours. I gestured for Jacob to take Kayla as I took off my shirt. Yes I breastfeed both of them, only because I did not trust those bottles at all.

"Jacob, can you go and make sure Aiden is okay?" I asked as I undid my bra. Jacob just rolled his eyes and handed Kayla over to me.

"Sure, sure Leah," He said walking out of the room. I adjusted Kayla as he mouth latched itself to my boob. I was not surprised she was hungry now she would not eat before.

"You're lucky you're so adorable," I said as she finished up and I laid her on her back so I could get my bra and shirt on. When that was done, I got up and grabbed her, holding her against my chest with her head over my shoulder.

After she had been burped, I walked into the nursery and saw Jacob leaning over Aiden's crib. I walked over to Kayla's crib smiling as I laid her down and she went to sleep.

"We should go before they do something else that will keep us up the rest of the night," Jake said as we walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Just as I made it to the bed, Jacob stopped me. He grabbed my forearm and turned me around. I looked at him with confusion and he just smirked.

"Wait here, but close your eyes I have a surprise just for you," He said. I did as he said and closed my eyes and waited for Jacob to come back into the room. Keep my eyes closed did not help me stay awake it just made me more damn tired.

I heard footsteps come into the room as Jacob came closer to me. I just rolled my eyes and kept them shut it was better not to spoil Jake's fun.

"Okay you can open your eyes now Leah," He said. As I opened them, I gasped and placed my hand on my chest. What was in Jacob's hand made my heart stop.

He had a ring.

"Leah Clearwater, I've loved you for who knows how long, and I'll always love you. I will never leave you and I will always be right beside no matter what. Leah will you marry me?" Jacob asked, still on one knee.

"Yes,"

**End.**

**Awww, how sweet huh? Yes, I had this idea going round and round in my head and I thought I might as well put it to some form of use. So click that little green button right there and make both of us happy^.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW! **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	25. LOVE is one amazing four letter word

**Okay! Now, this is NOT the last chapter!!**

**I still have to write the wedding chapter and that will**

**Take work. The sequel I am doing for this will involve Aiden**

**And Kayla!!!!! Oh, and if any of you again like House of Night,**

**Check out my fanfic, Tables Been Turned on You.**

**I Still Do Not Own Twilight, I just own Aiden and Kayla^.^**

**_Jacob's Pov_**

"So, Seth if the fridge is empty when we come back I suggest you run for the trees, because I will know it is you seeing Nessie can't eat that much," I said to Seth, smirking at him.

"Yeah, yeah how about you two go and tell everyone else about your wedding already, I'm sure Renesmee and I can handle the twins," Seth said returning my smirk.

"Oh and by the way, there's milk in the fridge. I think four should be enough for now," Leah said walking into the room all ready. I looked at her and my eyes widened.

She looked so damn hot.

Leah was wearing black Lulu Lemon pants with a dark purple and white striped t-shirt. Over it was a leather jacket that went to her hips; she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and was slipping on her converse.

"Jacob, close you mouth before your jaw falls out," Renesmee said, play punching me in the arm. I shook my head and came back to reality. Leah was smiling at me and cocking her eyebrow.

"Leah…how on earth did you get breast milk into bottles?" Seth asked, looking scared at what the answer might be. I had to admit that when I found out how you can do that my brain went into a twenty-minute shock.

"Don't worry about how I did it little bro, just make sure you feed them, burp them, change them and put them to sleep when they get tired. Oh! Also, make sure they are wearing clean clothing," Leah said walking towards Seth.

She hugged him and he hugged her back, after she hugged Seth, she hugged Nessie and said bye to Aiden and Kayla. I grabbed the car keys and we were out the door.

"Seth, you better remember to do all those things, I mean it man. Nessie, when Seth here forgets, remind him of what he has to do," I said before closing and locking the door.

Leah was waiting by the car door of the shiny black Lexus, the Cullen's had bought us it and said we would need it. I opened the door for Leah and then got in and started the car.

"Sam and Emily's?" She asked.

"Oh yeah,"

**_Seth's Pov_**

"Seth!" I heard Renesmee shout from the bathroom. I got up, ran full speed to the bathroom, and skidded to a halt just in front of the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a worry knotting in my insides. She pointed to Kayla who was sitting on the ground patty caking the floor. I looked from her and up to Nessie and cocked my head.

"I think she needs to be changed right now," She said covering her nose with her hand. I picked up Kayla and it hit me. I held Kayla out at arms length.

She reeked.

"Okay, up I'll go change her can you go check on Aiden in the living room?" I asked her and she just nodded and smiled at me. As she was passing, she grabbed my upper arm and hugged herself closer to me before walking to the other room.

"Come on Kayla, let's get you into something cleaner," I said as I walked over to the nursery. The room itself was big and could fit two more cribs, with enough room for each one. The farthest wall had a window that was slightly open with the white curtains floating.

I laid Kayla on her back at on the changing counter. I grabbed a fresh diaper, baby powder and Huggies wipes. I took pushed up Kayla's dress and took off the diaper. I whipped it into the garbage can as fast as possible. I took the wipes and well cleaned her up and disposed of those soon enough.

When I was putting on the powdered all she did was laugh at me and wiggle around. I sighed and laughed lightly.

"Ticklish, you gotta get that from your mommy," I said. As I said, it thought it was still hard to think of Leah as more then just a sister. Thinking about her as a mother was still pretty fresh in my mind.

I put on her diaper, pulled down her dress, picked her up, and headed over to the living room. As I walked in, I saw Nessie cradling Aiden and Aiden making mewling sounds. I found one of those baby rockers and set Kayla in it.

"Seth, about time I thought you died from the fumes," Renesmee said, getting up and placing Aiden in the second baby rocker and coming up to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and titled her jaw upwards.

That is when it happened.

As our lips brushed together, it felt as if my world had just exploded. We deepened the kiss with our tongues fighting one another. The kiss became more heated with passion by the second. Finally, we broke it off and both of us were catching our breath.

"That was…" I started.

"Amazing," She said, looking up at me with her brown eyes. I looked down and smiled from under my nose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Renesmee and I were lying on the couch watching Vampire Diaries. I had never gotten the point of the show but as long as I was holding Nessie close to me, I could not care if we were watching Barney.

We had the T.V. on a lower volume because we had just finally put Aiden and Kayla to sleep. You know after we feeding them and all that stuff. I felt Renesmee's body turn as her arms went around my back and her head now rested on my upper chest.

"Seth, can I ask you something?" She asked, breaking our silence. I snapped back to the real word and just nodded, running my fingers threw her long and curly bronze hair.

"Do you love me?"

Such a simple question I was not even sure whys he'd asked it. I stroked her back with my hand in a soothing gesture trying to come up with an answer.

"Of course I do Renesmee, I do love you why do you ask if I do?' I asked her, sounding confused but I just had to admit that I was. I mean she sounded so unsure when she was asking me, I felt as if something was wrong.

"I mean, really love me, as in if I ever need you for something you'll be there?" She asked her pleading eyes staring into mine. I finally got where she was coming from this was about Jacob.

"Listen, Nessie I know what happened between Jacob and Leah left you hurt and even heartbroken, but even though he has Leah that doesn't mean he's going to just stop liking you. He might not have the exact same feelings for you as he did before but he'll still always protect you," I told her as she sat up and moved into my lap.

"I know, but I'm in love with you and I just need to know if you really love me,' she said, her voice almost mimicking Leah's.

"Of course, I love you Renesmee Cullen," I said kissing her forehead as her head fell against my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my free arm around her back and rubbed it gently.

It seems that Jake was not the only one who matured during these last couple of months. I am starting to believe that Renesmee and I also grew up a little when we were told what was happening with Leah and Jacob.

If someone had told me that right now, I had had Nessie cuddled in my arms I would call them crazy for thinking of something like that.

"I love you Seth Clearwater," Renesmee said as she sunk into a sleep I knew she needed.

**_Leah's Pov_**

"Okay, so now that everyone is here we can finally make the announcement," I said leaning on the armrest of the nearest couch. Everyone in the room looked anxious as to what this certain announcement was. I looked over at Jacob and smiled, a real smile not some fake one I always used to use. Well, that was before I'd gotten pregnant and realized I'd fallen for Jacob. He smiled back at me and I swear if I'd let myself I would have made out with him now.

"Well?" Embry asked, almost on the edge of the couch. I just shook my head and figured I might as well get on with it.

"Jacob and I…are getting married!" I said as applause filled the room and the females of the group got up. I opened my arms as I hugged my mom first. She pulled away and looked extremely happy.

"I can't believe my little girl…has grown up so fast," She said, her smile one of a proud parent. I just smiled back as Jacob's sisters gave me one big hug.

"Finally, someone to keep the boy in line," Billy joked, wheeling himself over to me as the guys were a bit busy congratulating Jacob.

"I'm pretty darn proud to call you my daughter-in-law Leah," He said. I just nodded and thanked him as he made his way over to Jacob.

"Congrats!" Emily said with excitement as she wrapped me in a tight hug. I hugged her back, when I looked over at Sam I could see him smiling at me; I smiled back and continued to hug Emily.

"I'm really happy for you and Jacob," Emily said, holding me at arms length and happy tears running down her face.

"So am I," Jacob said standing beside me and soon capturing my lips in his as our tongues danced in heated passion. Around us I could hear whistles and felt Jacob smile against my lips as we broke off the kiss.

"Save a little for the wedding there Jake," Embry teased with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, don't want to waste you amazing kissing skills now," Quil, said.

"Yeah, 'cause you of all people know how sexy my kisses are," Jacob joked and we all laughed. I let my head rest on Jacob's upper arm and smiled.

Life was turning around for me; I just wished it had come sooner.

**_Renesmee's Pov_**

"Dad…" I groaned to my father on the other line. I guess he heard about me making out with Seth and just had to call me about it.

"Don't Dad…. Me Nessie, for now I just don't want anything too serious going on between you and Seth," He said, his tone holding the authority he had over me. I just sighed and put my hand on my face.

"Dad, I do love him…he loves me too and just because of what happened between me and Jacob you assume it will happen again. It's not that I don't like Jacob, it's just that him and I are best friends now and I can't just tell my heart to shut up when it's telling me I'm falling for Seth," I said, my voice strong as I said every single word. I'd meant it all too, I mean Jacob and I still had something that's holding us together but it's not wrong to follow where your heart is truly leading you.

"I'm not telling you to do that at all Renesmee, I just want to protect you," He said. I sighed again and put on a smile he could not see. He was always just trying to protect me.

"I know dad, but sometimes you have to let me try things on my own. I am never going to learn a thing if I do not make mistakes on the way there, it is almost like you and mom. You made a mistake when you left but you learned from it afterwards," I told him.

"I guess I see your point, when Jacob and Leah come back I'll ask that you call me," He said I told him I would and the line disconnected.

I thought about what I'd just said to him. How you learn from your mistakes. It was all the truth because if you never make a mistake, no matter how small then you're not trying your hardest. If your not doing that, then why even try?

"I'm going to try because I love you; I'm going to try no matter how many mistakes I'll make. Right now trying is the only thing I have to do," I heard Seth's voice say from behind me. I looked back and saw he was rocking Aiden in his arms and smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back, now I knew how Leah felt when she had Jacob by her side.

Complete and loved.

**End.**

**I gave you all a longer chapter!! Hope you liked this one and more to come very soon^.^ Do not forget to review and tell me what you think!!!! I'll see you all again this coming Friday^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	26. The Wedding

_**I'm very sorry I didn't update last week, but I needed**_

_**To spend time on this chapter and the fact I got sick didn't help me**_

_**Out much either. So yeah on with this chapter 'The Wedding' Which I'm**_

_**Sure, you have all been waiting for. Also, check my profile for**_

_**How the dresses/tuxedo looked. **_

_**I Still Do Not Own Twilight!!!**_

_**Leah's Pov**_

Oh My God.

I was standing before a full-length mirror while Emily, Kim, Rachael and Rebecca crowded around me. They were all wearing dark green dresses that went down to just above the knee.

"I still can't believe I'm about to…get married," I said more to them then to myself. Yes, today was the day I was going to marry Jacob Black and become Mrs. Black. I kept looking in the mirror at my write flowing dress it was perfect.

"Well you better believe it or else a lot of people will be upset," Emily said, still unaffected by the fact that I didn't choose her to be my maid of honor. Then again, it was Emily since when did she get mad at something like that.

By many people, she meant nearly half of La Push and the Cullen's. Everyone included there was about 200 people waiting in the church. A knock came at the door and Rebecca ran in her heels to open it.

"Sure, come on in," She opened the door more to expose Renesmee. She smiled at me as she walked into the room, wearing a knee length blue dress. By now, none of us had problems with Renesmee so no one was glaring or shooting rude glances. I really thought someone would by now though.

I chose Renesmee as my maid of honor.

I know you are supposed to choose someone very close to you but Renesmee was probably the most understanding about what happened. I had to choose her for not trying to kill me.

"We'll be waiting outside Leah," Kim said giving me a hug before they all walked out. Well everyone except Renesmee who was smiling at me. She came a couple steps closer and stood beside me.

"You look very beautiful Leah I'm very thankful that you chose me to be your maid of honor," She said sounding more polite then a girl her age should be. I just smiled back at her and looked at her dress.

"Thanks Nessie, also I guess I was right about how good that dress looks on you Seth must be stunned," I told her and she nodded. Seth had come to talk to me and wish me luck only about an hour ago before he went to see Renesmee.

I heard a chiming of bells and my stomach became a series of knots. It was time and I was more nervous then I was when I found out I was pregnant.

"It's going to be fine, just remember to walk and breathe, I'll see you inside Leah," Renesmee said as she ran out to join Seth. I took one last look in the mirror before I walked out to meet Charlie.

I considered him a second father, and my mother had been seeing him over the past while so I felt really calm about him walking me down the aisle. As I neared the doors to the inner part of the church, I saw everyone smile.

"You clean up amazing Leah," Jared said and I smiled. I looked over at Charlie who smiled back at me. The music started playing and Emily and Sam walked in first.

"Calm down, we don't need the bride fainting," Charlie told me. I looked over at him and had my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Thanks for doing this for me Charlie, you have no idea how much this means to me," I wrapped my arms around him in a hug just as Seth and Renesmee went through the doors. He just smiled, as it was my turn to go through these very doors and see Jacob.

As we walked in everyone, started standing up and clapping. I smiled as I looked up at Jacob. His smile could not have gotten much bigger as he saw me walking towards him. When I got to the point Charlie let me go and Jacob took my hand to the alter.

"As Leah and Jacob take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love."

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Jacob and Leah both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons, bring with them their own special moments and memories."

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Leah and Jacob, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both his or her strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect."

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." The priest announced before we said out vows.

" Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Leah, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband take this ring as a sign of my love," Jacob said his vow as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I smiled; this was all just so amazing.

"Jacob, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill. Be my partner and I will be yours." I said my vow to him and he smiled at me.

His smile taking me in all of its warmth, funny to think I'd never be here after Sam. Then again here I am standing at the alter waiting for the priest to pronounce us husband and wife.

"Jacob Black, do you take Leah Clearwater as you wife your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Jacob, said not taking his eyes off me and that made me smile. The priest turned his head to me.

"Leah will you take Jacob to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," I said knowing that in just a few seconds Jacob and I would be married. I looked at everyone and could see Bella. She smiled at me and I smiled back as I looked at the other Cullen's who looked very happy also.

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two should get married, speak now or forever hold you peace," No one said a word so the priest proceeded.

"Then I know pronounce you man and wife, Jacob you may kiss the bride," He said as Jacob took a step towards me and our lips became one as applause filled the air. Even with my eyes closed, I could still hear and see the flashing of cameras.

Jacob and I walked down the aisle arm and arm as the clapping continued. I looked over to my mom and smiled at her. We all walked out into the lobby of the church and I wrapped my arms around Jacob and crashed my lips against his in another passionate kiss.

"Congrats you two," Paul said as Jacob and I parted lips and smiled at him. I kept my arms around Jacob; it felt so good to this close to him. We did not plan any reception at all because we knew we did not need that as proof we loved one another.

In addition, because it was a small wedding so we saw no point.

"Hey sis, congrats," Seth said, I let go of Jacob and hugged Seth who hugged me back. After I let go of him I saw Renesmee and I went to hug her. I hugged everyone who was part of the bridal party.

Good thing we already took the pictures with everyone because I was so tired of standing in these heels. When I caught sight of my mom, I ran up and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me also.

"I'm so happy for you Leah, and I'm also very proud to call you my daughter," She told me when we pulled apart. I felt tears in my eyes as I thanked her. Soon enough the Cullen's also came out and I was attacked by Alice.

"Congratulations Leah!" She said, in her hyperactive voice as she hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. I did this with all the Cullen's, when it came to Bella we both hesitated.

"I'm really happy that if Jacob had to end up with anyone else that it was you, you'll do him more good then you could ever imagine Leah," She said and we both hugged as they walked outside.

"Leah, our plane leaves in a couple of hours, I think we need to get another change of clothes," Jacob said, coming up behind me and kissing my neck. I let my head fall back and we kissed again.

"We have to have clothes?" I asked him.

"Yes Leah, come on I really don't want to wait any longer to go on the honeymoon," He said grabbing my hand as we walked straight to the limo.

"Neither do I, I love you Jacob Black,"

"I love you as much Mrs. Black," He said as he put a hand around my waist. I smiled and looked up to the sky, it was perfectly sunny and such a wonderful day.

Mrs. Black. I really liked the sound of that.

**End.**

**Well, it's finally posted^.^ This isn't the end, at least I do no think it is. I'll see if I have more stuff to add but this probably won't be the last of this story. SO yeah now all you have to do is review for this chapter^.^ Thank you for reading!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	27. Black and Gold

_**Hey! So as sad as I am to say this, the last chapter of this story has come.**_

_**It's been very awesome writing this fanfic and gots to give extra love to the readers **_

_**And reviewers!!!! The sequel will start up the second week of December. What**_

_**A good Christmas present^. ^ Also, maybe some of you could check out my**_

_**Profile for a piece of my own writing. Thx a lot^. ^**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight**_

_**Leah**_

This was the most amazing place on earth.

I swear the Cullen's knew how to choose great vacation spots, or should I say honeymoon destinations. We were on an island, with a dream like white beach and clear blue waters. The home itself was beyond what we expected.

As I was thinking about this place, I was lying in the most comfortable bed ever. Well not as comfortable as the one Jacob and I had, but it was just as amazing. Jacob was bringing in the suitcases and when I heard two bags, drops onto the floor I was thinking of whether to open my eyes and nearly tackle Jacob or just stay in my relaxed position.

The second option sounded just so much better.

It wasn't long though before I felt the other side of the bed go down because of Jacob sitting down on it. I knew he knew I was awake because he had lifted my top to where my bra began and started trailing my stomach with his lips. I just moaned to myself as he started to go below my waist.

"You really want to try this again Jacob?" I asked him. He knew what I meant by it, I did not want to get pregnant again when I already have two cute and bouncy babies waiting at home. He just smirked and pulled a packet from his jean pocket.

"I came prepared for this Leah," he said and I just laughed as he slowly unzipped my jean shorts and threw them to the floor before he started on his mission.

* * *

"You're going to cook again?" I asked Jacob as I walked into the kitchen. I was only wear panties and a long t-shirt as I leaned against the wall. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw it was around 10:30 p.m.

Wow.

"Yes, what I can't cook for my sexy wife?" he asked wearing my favorite smile and I just rolled my eyes and smiled back at him. After putting the chicken on the pan, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt one of his hands begin to cascade up and down my back and I closed my eyes. I wish we could just stay this way forever but then the stove would catch fire and we would be in shit.

"Tired?" Jacob's soft voice broke through my thoughts. I just sighed and nodded against his shoulder and his laughter filled the air. I started to smell the delicious aroma of chicken as he gently pulled away from me and went back to the stove.

I just leaned against the counter beside him and put a hand on my stomach. It felt unnatural not to feel anything there anymore. It was not long before my mind wandered to how Aiden and Kayla were doing. Seth and Nessie offered to watch them for us for the week. I closed my eyes and Aiden and Kayla immediately came into my mind.

They were just so cute! It was almost too hard to leave the house after our wedding but after I held each of them for a couple of minutes, I felt a lot better about not seeing them for the week.

"Ready to eat?" Jacob asked, breaking me out of my thoughts once again. I smiled a seductive smile at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck ad crashed my lips to his. Soon enough out lips parted as out tongues danced with one another.

I had a feeling we would not be eating anytime soon.

_**(Next Morning, Jacob)**_

I knew I was holding Leah in my arms, and she was comfortably asleep. I smiled as the memories of last night slowly flooded back into my mind. I brought my hand up to push the hair away from Leah's face. If Edward ever found out what we did last night I'm sure he'd never left Renesmee within a ten-mile radius of us ever again.

I let my hand run up and down Leah's spine as I looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, as if nothing could disturb her slumber.

Except me that is.

I gently pried her off me and set her on the pillows of the bed as I got out and walked to the other side of the room. This place was beyond perfect and I swear I would never be done thanking the Cullen's for all they have done for Leah and I. As I opened the curtains, I heard Leah stir and knew it would not be long before she woke up.

What surprised me was that even though five minutes had passed, Leah was still sound asleep. I smiled as I opened the curtains about halfway and let my eyes adjust to the rays of sun pouring through the branches of the trees that lined the island. I never thought I'd ever be here, with Leah of all people.

I guess one night can change everything.

I did not feel as if doing this was a huge burden. I started falling in love with Leah, and that is why I asked her to marry me. No one would father our children expect me, and that was it. I turned around and walked back over to the bed. As I sat down on the bed I let my hand cup Leah's face. I still could not believe I was married. I mean of course I believed it because it happened, but when I got married, I always thought it would be to Renesmee, not Leah.

"Jacob….what are you….doing?" I heard a sleepy voice ask. I turned my attention back to Leah as she started to slowly wake up. The smile returned to my face when I heard her voice. I never thought I would say that. About Leah Clearwater of all females.

Well, now Leah Black.

"I'm touching you in the most appropriate way I know how," I responded back to her as her eyes blinked open. For some odd reason when I looked into her brown eyes, they were so different from Nessie's. Leah's held that sweetness, but if you looked closely, you could see tints of hurt.

I wanted to make those disappear.

I got up to let Leah sit up and stretch. She smiled as she looked over at me and I could not help but return the favor. This moment was more then perfect, in fact perfect was not even the word for what I was feeling right now.

My dad would die of laughter if he heard me say that.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?" Leah asked my thoughts breaking as I looked up at her. I just nodded for her to continue.

"Did you marry me just because I got pregnant?"

I backed away a couple of inches from her when she asked me that. I thought I misheard her, but when I looked back up, I could see she was dead on damn serious. I just looked down; I mean had I just married her because of what had happened?

No.

"Leah, what happened did bring us closer and I started to like it, then I started to love it and realized the it was you. Leah, I fell in love with you not because I was the one who got you pregnant, but because of you," I told her and I meant it all. At first, I was only with Leah, because I felt it was my job, and then I realized I started to have feelings for her and it just happened.

I got closer to her and gently kissed her. That was enough to tell her I was not lying or saying it because I felt the need to.

"Thank you," she whispered while our foreheads were still pressed together.

"No, thank you,"

_**(Days later after the honeymoon)**_

"Okay Aiden, you see that girl surfing out in the ocean?" I asked him, he just looked up at me and smiled, making gurgling sounds as I rocked him back and forth. I just smiled, as I continued with my talking.

"Now, I know you have this in you, because you can do this I will say it and you shall do it…imprint now," I told him and he just gurgled some more.

"No, come on you can do it, okay let me help you. Now, imprint on her," I held him out at arms length in the direction of the girl and all he did was kick his legs. I started laughing at how cute he looked.

When I brought him back and he grabbed my finger I heard Nessie laugh. I looked up and saw her with Seth, their hands intertwined and I smiled at them before I looked around to see Leah with the twin stroller and Kayla inside looking sound asleep.

"Jacob, please don't tell me you're contaminating my son," Leah nearly whined as she came and stood beside me. I gave her a mock shocked face and heard Seth and Renesmee laughing.

"Hey, um we're going to head elsewhere, we'll see you two later," Renesmee said as her and Seth walked off. I just smirked as I continued as I held Aiden.

"_Our _son Leah and no, I'm teaching him how to be more like me," I defended myself. Leah just rolled her eyes and Aiden hit me with his fist. His violence must come from Leah.

"Yeah, contaminating," she said and I just shook my head. It was almost sunset and the sun had become a huge orange orb on this amazingly nice day. I saw Leah reach for Aiden and I gave him to her as she took him into her arms.

I smiled, Leah actually looked like a mother when she was holding Aiden or Kayla, and I had to admit that I liked the fact of how this all turned out. She laid him down beside Kayla in the stroller and put the pacifier into his mouth as he started to drift off to sleep.

How could she make them sleep, but I cannot?

I wrapped my arm around her and brought her up against my side as I looked into the sunset. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I just rubbed her arm. This all seem trivial and it was done without any kind of effort at all, but I knew it was just so much more then insignificant.

"So, was this a bridge too hard to cross?" I asked her and she turned her head to look me straight in the eye. I just smirked as I looked into her beautiful eyes. She then turned her gaze over to the waves crashing against the rocks on the shore and sighed.

"Yeah, but it looks like we crossed that bridge," she answered as I cupped her face and tilted it towards me before bringing my lips to hers. This just led us into yet another passionate kiss and I enjoyed every living second of it.

"It would seem so, and I couldn't be any happier babe," I told her as I hugged her. I guess that's all love really is. Finding the one who makes you happy, the one who can always bring that smile back to you face no matter how shitty you're feeling.

You see, I never knew that one decision could affect my life so much. Hell, it changed it completely from simple to complicated and then to amazing. Life is like that, one little thing can lead to a huge thing and you might not like it, but when you learn to live with it…life becomes that much better.

I looked over at the two sleeping babies, covered in blankets to keep them warm and smiled. It was still so hard to believe I was their father that I was married that I was even in this situation at all. I was though, and it made me glad to know that in the end I made the right choice and went with the right one.

Let that be a lesson to everyone.

I smiled as the sun was only about a minute away from setting. I kissed Leah's head and brought her into a full hug, wrapping both my arms around her waist and watched the sun go down, as her arms wrapped around my neck.

_Cause if your not really here_

_then I don't want to be either_

_I want to be next you_

_Black and Gold, Black and Gold, Black and Gold_

That's how I knew both Leah and I felt.

**End.**

***wipes eyes* Okay I think I'm good now. So what did you think? I am sad to say this is the last chapter, but the sequel will be coming soon so you must read that too. Well, this has been an excellent run, now all you have to do is review!^.^**

**Lots of love to you all!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	28. PART TWO: A Path too Hard to Walk

**Yes, I know that I had the two stories separated before. Now however, I wanted to join them into one fic, split into two parts. I hope no one minds, I had, had this idea in my head and was really set on using it. **

**I also do not own Twilight!**

_**Aiden**_

"No! That isn't fair I told you it's mine, so keep off!" I shouted at my sister. Here she was again trying to take my cell phone when she had one of her own. I swear she was just the most annoying thing ever born, I did not even understand how we could possibly be related.

"Yeah, but remember Aiden? It's not charged yet so I need to borrow yours," she shot back at me and I just sighed as I ran my fingers through my nearly black hair. Kayla could be described as the kind of girl who was smart, stylish, and a girl that just could not be stopped.

"Are you going to kill it, because I need it for later when I go out," I said to her and she just smiled and nodded at me that she would take care of it. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks Aiden," she said before slipping on her coat and walking out the door. I knew whom she was meeting up with; her friends from school. They were going to the movies or something like that. I sighed as I walked over to the fridge to get something to eat.

My mom and dad were out at work so I was alone. I nearly started laughing at the thought. This was one of the only nights I was not hanging with the guys, talking with the girls or going out for that matter. I kept thinking about this as I put a pizza pocket into the microwave.

I heard the phone ring and walked to pick it up. I looked at the call display and saw it was my mom calling me from the hospital. She is a doctor, so I am a little surprised she managed to call twice today.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Aiden you doing okay?" she asked, I could hear the slight bit of concern in her voice as she asked me that. I was fourteen now, but to her I was still just the four part.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kayla already left with her friends,"

"Oh, that's good. Listen, I will not be home until at least after eleven tonight something came up, but your dad is going to be home real soon," she said and I forced myself to not laugh. Do not get me wrong, our mom is one of the best with her and dad letting us have our space, freedom and all that but she worries a little too much sometimes.

"Mom, I'll be fine I'm fourteen, if you want I'll even call you when Dad gets here," I told her, hoping she would realize I was just joking.

"Ha ha, very funny Aiden and yes I do know how old you are, I was the one who gave birth to you and Kayla," she said and I made gagging noises, I didn't need to think about that. I heard my Mom laugh and I frowned; glad she thought that was funny.

"Oh and Aiden, when your sister comes home tell her that she needs to rake up the yard tomorrow, and _that you're helping her_," she said and I groaned.

"Do I have to Mom?" I asked her.

"Yeah you do Aiden, now I'm being called so I need to go, love you honey," she said and I said the whole 'love you, bye' before we disconnected. I took the pizza pocket out of the microwave and stuck it in the freezer to cool down. I saw the headlights of my Dad's Toyota as he pulled into the driveway. Both Mom and Dad had nice cars; they had high enough paying jobs to own them. Mom earned about $75,000 a year at the hospital, which was a really good income.

Dad owned his own car business selling parts, fixing cars, bikes, and anything else related to vehicles. He expanded it, it's a pretty large shop, and it has a lot of business too. He makes about $65,000 a year, add it all up and that's about $140,000 total income. I took my now cooled off pizza pocket out of the freezer and took a bite it was heaven in pizza.

"Someone looks like they're having fun," I heard my dad say sarcastically as he walked into the house. I put the pizza pocket back on the plate and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, pizza pockets: heaven on earth put into pizza form," I said and my Dad smiled before coming over and ruffling my hair. I hated it when he did that but when I looked up to glare I saw him laugh. I am so glad he thought this was funny.

It was then I knew what he was going to ask for. Report cards had been given out at school today and our parents were not like some others who want their kids to get straight 85's. As long as we were at % 70 or above, they were fine with it. Still it felt weird when your parents looked at your report card, you think you did amazing and then they tell you that you didn't.

Simple fact of this thing we call life.

"So, son how about you let me see your report card? Kayla has yet to show it to me and I know you got them today," he said and I bit my lip. I did not do badly but something about showing your report card to your parents made me feel odd. I left the plate on the counter and walked to my room to get it. I pushed open the door and walked across the beige carpet and over to the desk in the corner.

"Here," I said when I walked out and gave him the slip of paper he opened it and smirked.

"Since when did you start getting an 80 average?" he raised an eyebrow and I just shrugged. Both Kayla and I were always getting %70-%80 on our report cards.

"Since first term dad, you know ever since we got more girls in our class I've learned to love going to school," I smiled and my Dad's eyes followed me over to the counter where I ate my pizza pocket.

"Again I'm going to say, since when did you stop thinking girls didn't have cooties," he joked and we both laughed. That is why I loved my dad, he was not like all the others who were uptight and all. No, he was not afraid to act like a kid and just have fun. Hell, he even started teaching me how to ride a motorbike.

"Hey Dad, mom said she's going to be home at eleven tonight something came up at the hospital," I said and he just nodded.

"This weekend, you want to take the bikes out for an actual ride?" he asked and my head shot up.

"Yeah, sure of course," I said and he smiled. As I said, over the last two months, he had been teaching me about riding a motorbike, but he never let me go on an actual ride. He nodded and we both went to sit on the couch. I grabbed two bags of chips and he grabbed coke.

There was a huge football game on tonight.

_**Leah (later that night)**_

I put on a t-shirt and pj pants as I rolled a thought over in my head. It was not something I liked thinking about but it is not as if it's going to end up going away. I saw Jacob's face turn into one of concern as he walked over to me and brought me into a hug. I let my head rest on his chest and closed my eyes.

"When do you think that they're going to start phasing Jake?" I asked. He rubbed his hand up and down my back; he knew I did not like the thought that Kayla would become a wolf.

"Who knows, probably soon though," he said and I just nodded into his chest. His hand continued to cascade up and down my back in a sweeping motion and I started to feel really tired. When I pulled away from Jacob, I got in under the covers and turned off the light. Within a minute, I was leaning into Jacob's chest, his arms around my body.

"When they do start, we'll let the others know plus it can't be long before Sam and Emily's boy phase," he said and I just nodded. Emily had also had a girl in the last fourteen years. The only thing with Kayla was that since both Jacob and I had phased she would probably phase too.

"Yeah, since the Cullen's are still here I don't think we're going to get lucky Jacob," I said, before letting my eyes close and welcoming the much-needed sleep take over my body

**End.**

**Review. One word, just do it…you know you really want to. **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	29. Unaffected

**_I Still Own Nothing._**

**_Renesmee_**

"Dad…" I groaned letting my head fall back in the process. I was what, about 21 years old now and he still would not take the parental lock off me. Today I was going to hang out with Seth, my boyfriend.

Yes, boyfriend.

Seth and I had been going out for about 11 years now. Before that, I guess you could say that we were just getting to know each other. My dad did not mind the fact I was dating Seth, in fact he rather liked it. Something about being able, to freak him out about vampire things if he gets out of line. Not that anything like that would ever happen, though.

"Renesmee, I'm not saying you can't go with Seth. What I'm saying is that I don't want you to spend another night there for the next week," he told me, his voice calm holding no anger towards me. I sighed and showed him I was content with the idea. He smiled and tilted his chin to the door, hugging him I walked out and ran to Seth's house.

Did I mention he had his own place?

It was a three bedroom home. Two story's high with everything a person needs in a house. I always questioned why he had such a big house if he was living alone. He simply told me that he does get visitors who stay overnight sometimes. I knew Aiden and Kayla loved going over to his house. They also enjoyed having separate rooms according to Seth.

He also told me that if I were to ever come and live with him, he would have the room.

I walked up the path that led to his house, walking up the steps I did not even get the chance to knock on the door before Seth opened it and welcomed me with a werewolf-sized hug.

Laughing I said, "Nice to see you too boyfriend," I said as he put me down when we had gotten inside the house. He smirked and I looked over at the living room, I could see a soccer game on.

"I never knew you liked soccer," I told him, giving him a grin, that looked odd because I was trying to keep myself from laughing. He just wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I hope my father does not find out.

**_Kayla_**

I sat lounging on the balcony that was leading out of my parents' room. It was a cloudy and kind of cool day but I was feeling pretty warm. It was almost as if the cold had no affect on me. Aiden and I had raked up all the leaves in the yard and that leaved us tired.

"Kayla?" I snapped out of my little dream world to see Aiden with his hand on my shoulder. I looked straight up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Do you want to go down to the beach with Ava, Nikole, Marko, and Kolden?" he asked. I just nodded and got up, pushing past him a in a sisterly way and got my sweater. The beach would not be crowded; I mean it was about 10 degrees outside.

"Come on, it will be nightfall before you're ready Kayla," I smirked over at my brother before we put on our shoes and ran out the door towards the beach.

* * *

I was walking along the shoreline of the beach, talking with Ava and Nikole. Ava along with her brother Kolden, were Embry's kids. They were only about a year apart, but they could have been twins like Aiden and I. Nikole was an only child, who was Jared and Kim's child. Marko was not an only child he had another twin brother. He was Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachael's kid.

I call all my parent's friends and family members by their names. It makes no difference, they are still who they are at the end of the day.

"So I was thinking we go start Christmas shopping this Sunday, get some of that out of he way and then maybe do some actual homework," Ava suggested. It was December 7, the holidays just looming around the corner.

"Sounds good to me, I need to buy something for Aiden and I know just where to get it," I said and we all smiled. Each of us was shopping for each other, other friends, and our family.

"Plus, going to mall next weekend gives us a chance to do boy watching," Nikole added in and we laughed. A cool breeze blew from the water and sprayed light mist on our sweaters. Just the thought of boy watching made me want to get to next Sunday already, though I could do without the homework part.

"Maybe we should take the guys, you know leave them with a bunch of girls and pick them up later," I said.

"Yeah, wouldn't they just love to be surrounded by a hundred girls? I say that should be their Christmas gift," Nikole suggested, as another cool breeze swept onto shore.

This time, it didn't seem to affect me.

**_Aiden_**

I was going to murder Kolden.

I wasn't sure what person in their wrong mind would even bring up a topic such as my ex-girlfriend. I mean, many people knew what I had broken up with her, in the end she just liked me because of money. I broke up with her when I found out, I hated being used by people who are only there because of the money, and not because they actually care.

"Relax Aiden, I didn't mean it literally no need to kill me," Kolden smirked, holding up his hands in defense. I shoved him, which caused him to fall onto the rocks.

"Fuck you Aiden," he swore under his breath as he got up and took off his sweater. Good thing that it was long enough to cover his butt, because then I would have had amazing blackmail footage.

"Kolden! How dare you say you want to have Aiden in bed with you!" Marko nearly exclaimed faking shock. We continued walking until we reached the cliffs. I'll never know why, but watching the waves crashing against the rocks made everything seem almost invisible.

"Dude, we gotta go back now," Marko said, I realized in between the conversations that we had been standing on the cliff for around an hour. I took out my phone and checked the time, 7: 36 p.m.

"Yeah…I gotta go and eat dinner in like 10 minutes so we should get the girls and head it back," Kolden said as we walked down the path to get back onto the beach.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

Aiden and Kayla were finishing their homework upstairs, when Leah came in the door crying. I was watching 100 Ways to Die, and as soon as I saw her, I ran up and wrapped my arms around her shaking frame. She dropped her purse and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Mom?" Kayla's voice came into the room. Aiden was not there, I guess he did not hear anything. I saw Leah look at Kayla, and then bury her face into my neck. I stroked her back trying to get her to calm down.

"Kayla, can you get your mother a water bottle please," I told her, and she nodded before going to the fridge to get one. I brought Leah to the couch and sat her down keeping one arm wrapped around her. Kayla gave me the water bottle and I nodded, she looked worried.

"It's okay Kayla, how about you go upstairs and finish your homework I'll take care of mom," I said and she just nodded and ran upstairs. I opened the water bottle and handed it t Leah, who drank half the bottle before setting it on the coffee table.

"Jacob…." She started off, as more sobs racked her body. I held her tighter against my body.

"You saw one of them there?" I asked her. She knew what 'one' I was talking about. More tears streamed down her face, I couldn't do anything but hold her and try to calm her down. I saw her nod her head and I started to run a hand up and down her arm.

It would not be long now.

**End. **

**Thanks for reading! Now, all you have to do is review and it will mak both of us happy ^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	30. I can't Feel it

_**I Own Nothing!**_

_**Jacob**_

Well, it would have had to happen sometime anyways right?

I mean, if you really do think about it then Leah and I should have expected this to start happening very soon. Speaking of Leah, I shifted my gaze over beside me where she was fast and sound asleep. I couldn't really sleep right now, not with while my brain was still working. My thoughts were racing every which way and I couldn't control what direction they decided to take.

_Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later with both Leah and I being werewolves _I thought to myself and sighed. I swung my legs over my side of the bed and go up. As I was walking out I did a double take to make sure I didn't wake up Leah. I walked up the stairs which led to the hallway which was almost pitch black, expect for the one light hanging off the wall but that only cast out a small kind of glow. I crept with as much silence as somebody like me could down the hall to one of the two rooms I had made my destination.

I opened the door a bit more to Aiden's room and gently leaned against the door frame. He was sleeping with his school books on the floor surrounding him. If I were just a regular person I would honestly think he was normal, but I was a werewolf and I was beginning to see the signs. Over the past two weeks he started getting some muscle, and he grew at least 4 inches. He would start phasing soon, I just really hope it wasn't during school no that would expose the fact that we can turn into wolves.

I kind of smiled to myself, soon enough my son and more than likely daughter would turn into wolves. Something they thought only existed in the legends. I closed his door, leaving it open just a crack and walked across the hall over to Kayla's room. I thought that Leah would be the only generation of the female shape shifter, but I guess you could say that shit happens. I opened the door and just looked at Kayla who was sprawled across her bed. I had to keep myself from laughing that her brother looked more like an organized sleeper then she did.

The only thing that kept walking around my mind was how Kayla would deal with this. I mean Leah didn't take it too well, and I knew I never wanted Kayla to become cold because of the fact she would soon start to phase. A thing only some males of the tribe were supposed to do. I slowly and quietly shut the door as I walked down the hallway to the set of stairs. I walked down and wasn't expecting to come face to face with my wife.

"I thought I was the one who would end up paranoid," No matter how hard she tried, I could still hear the smirk in her voice. I sighed rubbed some more sleep out of my eyes. When I actually had my proper vision back, the first thing I had to look at was Leah. Her mid-back length dark hair was messed up in some parts. She was wearing dark sweat pants with a just right tight Hollister T-shirt. One day I will have to write to that company to thank them for making their clothing the way they did.

"Done staring Jake?" her tone was almost sugar sweet and I began to wonder if maybe I was dreaming about all of this. I shook my head and managed to pull off a last second smirk, I knew I was being too convincing as she knew where I had been. She sighed and uncrossed her arms, almost like giving up in defeat. Almost as if it were a natural thing I wrapped both of my arms around her frame, we didn't move for what felt like hours.

"Only a couple more days," she said into my chest.

**Aiden**

The bright sunshine is what made me open my eyes, and blinded me for about a minute. I never liked waking up on a Monday morning; my reason was because I was always still tired from Sunday. I let the sun just rest on my face before I heard the all too familiar knock on my door I got from my dad every morning. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before swinging my legs over the bed and stretching. I went to La Push High, along with Kayla and all the other kids who lived on the reservation.

I opened my door all the way and walked down the hall, half awake. My sister was already sitting at the table eating her toast as my dad was getting ready to leave for work. He caught my eye and smiled, I just smiled back before taking my seat across from my sister. She ate in silence, almost like she was in her own little world. Which she probably was, she was never one for being a morning person.

"I'll see you two around seven, and Kayla cheer up a little you'll do well today," my dad said, and left out the door. After about two minutes I could hear him start his car as he pulled out of the driveway. I turned my head back to Kayla and gave her a look that told her to tell me what was going on.

"Huge geography test, I know I'm going to fail it," was all she said and I felt my eyes go wide. Kayla was the one who got 80's in geography. She did better than I did, if either of us is going to say we might fail a huge geography test it should be me.

"Kayla, you always say you will fail and then in the end you don't, it's not any different this time," I tried to tell her. It was true I mean I'm not sure if it's like this with every girl but they always worry more than they should about something they know well. I just shook the thought out of my head as I reached over to grab the box of cereal.

"You should hope your right Aiden," she gave a small smile as she got up and went to get dressed. I just leaned back in my chair and just looked confused. I was finally starting to understand why my dad had told me that the world of girls is a dangerous place. I poured the milk into my cereal and listened to it.

_Snap. Crackle. Pop. _

**Kayla**

"I knew almost everything on that test!" I nearly exclaimed as Aiden and I continued to walk back towards our house. He just rolled his eyes and I narrowed my eyes towards him, he knew he was right and he was just silently enjoying it.

"I told you, Miss. Overeater, watch when you get it back you'd see that you did a good job," he said, digging his hands in his pockets. I smiled to myself as the wind kicked in and started blowing my hair up and behind my shoulders. Though, at that very moment something seemed off, I barely felt the wind and I should be feeling a bit cold.

"Aiden," I said suddenly and stopped walking. He stopped just a couple steps ahead of me and turned to look at me. His facial expression shouting worry.

"I can't feel it,"

**The only thing I have to say to you is, REVEIW! From now on, I'll be writing the chapters. These were written by me, but as some of you may be able to tell, I just did copy and paste to add it to this story. If you have any suggestions for this fic, leave it in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	31. Shapeshifters

_**Thanks so much for all the review you all have given me so far! You are the greatest reviewers, and you keep me writing. I'm also sorry for the fact that it's been a while since I've last updated, but I have the new chapter here now ^o^ Also, there are pics of Aiden and Kayla in my profile. Enjoy!**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight.**_

**Jacob.**

The signs were becoming more evident with each passing day.

With each day, a new sign would appear to indicate that both of our children would soon turn into shape shifters. Yesterday, Kayla wasn't cold and it was nearly negative twenty outside, even Aiden didn't complain about the cold/

"I say we give it a couple more days Jake." Leah murmured into my chest, I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, I saw it was around seven thirty. I'd just come back from patrols and was welcomed by Leah waiting up for me. She is still my beta but because of Aiden and Kayla, we need to take alternate shifts just so that they don't think we left in the middle of the night.

"Leah, it was bound to happen. I know you don't want Kayla to phase along with the guys but we can't control that." I tried to soothe her before she started to cry, only she could understand the vast reasons as to why being a female shape shifter was bad. She wanted Kayla to live a normal life out of the pack, the one thing we both didn't want was for her to imprint.

"I know," She snuggled closer into me and I ran my hand up and down her back in a sweeping motion. For the next few days we would just have to be a bit careful about our kids.

**Aiden (two day have passed)**

"Mom, I'm fine." I kept saying over and over again. One look at me and you would think I was more than healthy, but lately I'd been feeling hot almost like a burning sensation. Being the doctor she is, my mom went full out worried over me and told me I couldn't go to school today.

"You claim your feeling like you are burning up, and you still expect me to believe you're fine?" She whirled around and placed her hand firmly on her hips, oh no that meant game over. I knew when I was losing, and I also knew that if I kept going on with my verbal dierreah I would land myself in trouble again.

For some odd reason, both I and Kayla had begun feeling this way early this morning. I didn't feel sick at all, which was weird because I had a fever. I knew my mom wouldn't budge and let me go to school, so I sighed and turned back around.

"Love you!" I heard my mom shout before the door closing. I smiled and rolled my eyes; I walked over to the couch and flung myself on it. There was a soccer game on today, and I wasn't going to miss it, sick or not.

**Kayla.**

I opened my eyes and turned over in my bed. I had pushed the bed sheets onto the floor before I'd fallen asleep. I felt for my phone and when I found it, flipped it open and checked what time it was. One twenty-six, I'd been sleeping for six hours and still nothing changed, I still felt hotter than a pizza fresh from the oven.

"About time, how long have you been asleep?" Aiden mocked me while eating an apple, he stood there leaning against my doorframe smirking.

"Shut up, I'm tired okay." I swung my legs over my bed and stood up to set a glare on him. We both felt perfectly fine, but because we had small fevers, we had to stay home. Aiden was more than glad of course, there was a huge soccer game on today.

"I'm tired too, but you don't see me getting all annoyed," He shook his head, still leaning against the doorframe. Even though I love Aiden like a boy likes video games, he gets on my nerves with his oh so wonderful smart talk. I walked the length of the room and pushed past him, I was really hungry and I knew what I wanted. I nearly ran down the stairs and jumped off before I reached the bottom. Above me, I heard Aiden walking down calmly, and coming up behind me

I opened the freezer door and pulled out a mini pizza and a Jamaican paddy. This is what I wanted something spicy, and something mild. For my mom being a doctor, she sure had no problems buying junk food for the two of us to eat. As I put the plate into the microwave and beeped in the time, Aiden whipped the apple core in the garbage and gave me a half crazy look.

"What?" He was giving me such a weird look it was almost as if I walked in with a nose and eyebrow piercing. I'm sure both my mother and father would rip my face apart if that ever happened.

"Don't girls usually worry about their weight?" He asked, taking a few steps closer and leaning against the breakfast bar. He arched an eyebrow at me jerked his chin over to the microwave above my head. I didn't get it, what in heck was he talking about?

"Yeah, I guess we worry about our weight. What are you trying to get at?" The microwave beeped and I popped it open, grabbing my hot plate and placing it on the counter.

"I mean, that well lately you've been eating a lot more than usual..." He trailed off near the end of his sentence. Of course he was right, I was starting to eat larger meals now but it's not like I was gaining any real weight from it. Plus, he'd been eating twice as much as me lately too so he shouldn't start talking about my diet.

"So have you, you don't see me complaining about the amount of food you eat every day." I took a bite of my pizza and gave him a warning glare, he knew better than to venture into these waters. The one thing that the both of us swore to never comment on was the eating habits of each other, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Calm down, I'm just saying you're eating a lot lately and I think you should stop it!" He stood up and glared back at me with fierce eyes. I'd never seen my own brother get so worked up over something so trivial.

"And you're telling me to calm down." I stepped a good couple paces away from him. Than something began to happen and it wasn't normal. Aiden began to shake, like almost as if someone was grabbing him and he was trying to get them off. I noticed I was shaking a little too, I felt like I was ready to explode on Aiden right now. My blood pumped through my ears with such force, it felt like my head was about to blow up.

I saw red, and heard the tearing of fabric. I felt forward and expected to fall flat on my face, but landed on something...furry and soft. I opened my eyes and glanced at my paws...what was happening to me?

"_Kayla?" _The worried voice entered my head, it sounded so much like Aiden. I looked up and almost had a heart attack at the sight I saw in front of me.

There was a wolf, staring right back at me with wide, hazel brown eyes.

**End. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) More to come soon, now all you have to do is review! Thanks for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	32. Time for a Brief Explanation

**Yay, an update! I'm also trying to get some more reviews in, so I decided maybe I should start giving you guys more updates. This however, will not decrease the value of the chapter. Hope you enjoy, and do not forget to review when you are done!**

**I Own Nothing!**

**Jacob.**

I almost forget to pull my clothes back on after I phased back. Two new wolves had just phased, and it didn't take much to figure which two. They were my own kids, and from what I know right now they phased inside the house. I pushed my legs faster, I needed to make sure that they were both okay and we're not biting each other.

'_Leah is going to kill all me if I let anything happen to our children.' _I thought as I neared the house, slowing down as to not look weird. What was I thinking? Aiden and Kayla had just transformed into wolves, running madly into my house would be considered normal right now. I nearly flew out of the forest as I saw my house come into view. Lucky for us, our house is right near the forest otherwise, I would have busted my legs running.

I came up to the step and threw the door open, breaking it off its hinges in the process. I would fix it later, right after I handle this situation with my new wolf children. As the door smashed into the wall, two wolves turned to stare right at me. I could tell who was who; Aiden resembled Seth's wolf form in so many ways. He also had the russet color of my fur. Kayla was just behind him, watching me with scared eyes. Her fur was more of a blackish grey, and she was a bit smaller than Aiden was.

I took two steps towards them, they both tensed obviously scared. They probably thought that I would be having a heart attack right now, seeing them like this, but I was fine.

"Aiden, Kayla you two need to go to your rooms right away. As soon as you get there I want you both to try and calm down." I said in a calm and steady voice, not taking another step closer. They did as they were told and went off to their separate rooms. I ran my fingers through my hair and paced the length of the room. How was I going to explain this to them? I knew the real explanation would take place at the bonfire, but what am I supposed to say until then! Leah should be here, she should be explaining some of this to Kayla...wait! I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and hit speed dial number one, hopefully Leah could come here for a while.

"Calling my phone now, Jake? What's the emergency, and who's dying?" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words. I shook my head and listened for a second to make sure that Aiden and Kayla weren't coming down yet.

"They phased Lee, they phased in the house." I heard the gasp of her breath and immediately tensed.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." With that, I heard the click as she disconnected. I shut my phone and sighed, well at least they weren't hurt. The kitchen was still in one piece there was a dent in the breakfast bar, but that could be fixed later. I heard the padding of two sets of footsteps and was greeted by two extremely confused teenagers when I turned around.

"What happened to us, dad?" Kayla's voice was so low, that I thought about just hugging her until everything made sense again. I wasn't about to do that though, Leah would be here soon so the whole explanation should wait until then.

"Your mother is going to be here shortly. This is something that both of us need to explain to you." I said slowly, looking between both Aiden and Kayla. I couldn't blame them for feeling so confused and even scared, I'd been like that the first time I'd phased too.

**Leah.**

"You mean we can transform into wolves?" Aiden asked cautiously from his seat on the couch, leaning forward a bit. I nodded at him, it was true. Both he and Kayla were seated on the couch across from me and Jacob. I leaned into Jacob and looked up at him, I'd rather be explaining about the birds and the bees than this.

"So that means those legends we heard are actually true?" Kayla asked the confusion evident in her facial expression. I never ever wanted her to end up phasing, I wanted her to live a normal life and not be a part of the pack.

"Why did I phase than?" She asked, staring right at me with sad brown eyes. I felt Jacob tighten his arms around me.

"The wolf gene is extremely strong with your mother and I. Since us both are able to shape shift, when you two were created," What a nice way to put it, as far as they were concerned, we had been in love, not drunk. "You had both of the genes inside of you already." Jacob explained, it would of course be more detailed when we had the bonfire. Like I said, I never wanted Kayla to phase. The one thing I feared most about this was that there was a chance she might imprint. Or maybe one of the other guys will imprint on her.

"What about Kolden and Marko?" Aiden questioned. I'd seen Blake, Marko's twin brother, already phase. I'd also seen Daniel, Emily and Sam's boy in wolf form too. It wouldn't be too long before Marko and Kolden phased along with them.

"Soon enough they will phase too, and then you all will become a pack with Aiden as the Alpha." Jacob smiled at Aiden who straightened up and looked happy at the thought. I shook my head, men and their oh so joyful guy power.

"What about me than?" Kayla shot a look to Aiden and then looked back and forth between Jacob and me. I looked up at Jacob and arched a brow this was his decision to make, he was reining Alpha.

"You're the Beta of the pack. When Aiden can't be Alpha for whatever reason, you step in and take control." He explained and smiled down at me. I was still his "Awesome Beta" as he liked to call me. Kayla leaned back and crossed her arms, giving Aiden a smug smirk.

"Like we said, when the bonfire is held everything will be explained to you." I told them again; no doubt they had a million or so questions running through their heads.

"Wait, what about the whole heat thing? Does it go away, or will we always have it?" Aiden asked this was a question that could be easily answered right here and now.

"As long as you can shape shift your body temperature will always been one-hundred and eight." Jacob said as both of our kids relaxed back in their seats. I'd have to call up Rachael later and ask about Marko, than I'd need to call Embry about Kolden. This seemed to be a smaller pack than it was before, which was strange because there should be more wolves. Maybe others will join up in a week or so, right now we all needed to focus on making sure Aiden and Kayla were capable of controlling their anger.

"There is one thing though; we both think you two should stay home again tomorrow. We need to make sure that both of you can control your anger since phasing happens through that. No one else can know that the legends we are told are actually true." I explained to the both of them and looked back up at Jacob.

Both Jacob and I caught the small grins on Aiden and Kayla's face. "Oh, that doesn't mean you two won't be doing homework." Jacob said, pulling off his winning smirk. They both groaned and fell back against the couch.

"Now, I think it's time we eat. I hear wolves have a big appetite." Jacob let go of me as I got up and walked over to the kitchen. As I turned to get something from the cabinet I noticed something that shouldn't be here.

"Why in hell is there a huge dent in my breakfast bar!" Aiden and Kayla looked away from me as soon as those words came out of my mouth.

**End. **

**^o^ some family time! I hope you liked this chapter and I would like it if you clicked that button below this note. Come on, you can do it, it's really easy and it will make both of us happy :) **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	33. Steel Cables

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things were busy on my end. No worries though, because now there is a new chapter for you all to review! Oh, and a huge thanks to Xrizz and Selene Daughter of Nyx ^o^**

**I Do Not Own Twilight!**

**Aiden**

We were all sitting around the fire, talking with one another. Tonight was the night where we would all hear the legends of our ancestors again. My Grandpa Billy was going to be telling us the legends again, along with the help of my father.

"Okay, now that everyone is all here, we can begin." Billy started. "We'll begin with the legends. Now, we Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting...that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." Ever since I could actually understand him, I'd never known Billy to speak with such authority. Or, maybe it had always been there and I had never noticed it before now.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was _the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land." I leaned in closer to hear better. The first time I'd heard the legends, this was my favourite part. Something about the spirit warriors excited me, and the fact that I was now a shape-shifter made that excitement intensify. I listened closely as Billy went on with the legend of how we came to be shape-shifters

**(The next day...)**

"When did you say the girls were coming?" Nathan, Marko's twin brother, asked as we all leaned against the wooden rail. It was only five more days until Christmas, and I could only guess where the girls would be right now.

"Kayla called and said they would meet us here at three." I looked back at my phone and saw it was nearly four. One day I would really need to set the alarm clock on her phone so that she would at least be on time.

"Well it's nearly an hour past that time!" Kolden gave an exasperated sigh, pushing himself off the railing and checking his phone.

"They'll show soon, calm down you two." Marko warned from his place beside me. I looked at him and smirked. If they weren't here soon the two of us would most likely be running back to get a pair of clothes for Kolden and Nathan. As I was about to call her, I looked up to see Kayla, Nikole and Ava walking towards us. When they go closer, Ava looked up at me and smiled before waving, I looked up to meet her eyes and something happened.

I could see nothing other than her; it felt as if steel cables were connecting me to her. I couldn't bring my eyes from her; I'd never noticed her in the way I was now. She was my description of perfect; I pushed myself up and walked over to her. A breeze blew off from the beach and I saw her shiver in the shirt she was wearing. I looked at the sweater in my hand and was glad I'd brought it, even though I knew I wouldn't have needed it myself. I walked over to her and offered her the sweater.

"You look like you could use it." I said and smiled as she took it and put it on, zipping it up before looking at me. Her dark brown eyes held me in a trance I never wanted to break free of; it was as if Ava was the only thing that mattered right now.

"Aiden!" I heard Kayla shout my name and shook my head. I looked over to her and cocked a brow, what was so important that she needed to take me away from Ava? She had both hands placed on her hips, giving me a steady glare.

"Yeah?" I asked, half dazed from what had just happened.

"I said we need to get back home. Dad said so." What? I looked back at Ava and smirked before forcing myself to move towards Kayla.

"I guess we'll have to hang out after Christmas. See you guys later." Nathan nodded towards me and I nodded back. With one last look at Ava, I walked away from the beach with Kayla.

"So, what was that about?" She asked when we were nearing the house. I'd been thinking about Ava this whole time, so I was surprised I'd even heard her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to pay attention for a least a few minutes. She shook her head, the long brown waves whipping around her face.

"I mean, why were you acting as if you're a blind man who could see again? Seriously, when you saw Ava you went into your own little world." She explained, this time it was my turn to shake my head.

"I don't know. It's...as soon as I looked at her, something just snapped and the only thing holding me there was her. It was if steel cables connected me to her in some unknown way." I was trying to figure out what had happened myself. Whatever it was had happened so fast that I had no time to even think about it. Kayla stopped walking and looked right at me with wide eyes, I turned back to face her and gave her a confused look.

"Didn't dad say something about feeling like that when we imprint on a person?" She said slowly as if she was saying the words were in a foreign language. I thought back to the talk we'd had when we had dinner the day we turned into wolves. I remembered him saying something about how it was a type of irresistible pull that brought us to our soul mates. What I felt at the beach felt like more than just an irresistible pull. My eyes widened in the final realization of what had really happened only a few minutes ago.

"Kayla, I think I just imprinted on Ava." She nodded slowly before we both started to walk again. Ava was my friend, but now...she felt like so much more. I wanted to see her and keep seeing her.

"You better tell mom and dad about this," Kayla interrupted my thoughts. Well, of course I was going to tell them! I didn't know what I was supposed to about this.

"Sure, sure." I said, walking up the steps and unlocking the door.

"_You're the Alpha now, where do you want us to patrol?" _Nathan asked me as him, Kayla, and Kolden stood in the forest. He was right; I was the Alpha of this pack, with Kayla as my Beta, so I better make a decision.

"_Kayla and Nathan, head west and run the perimeter. Kolden and I will run north and we'll meet back here. If you sense anything, howl and we'll be right there." _Kayla and Nathan nodded before running off to the west. I looked at Kolden, whose black fur nearly blended in with the darkness. He nodded at me before we began to run north.

Before long, I felt my mind drift away to thoughts of Ava. The way she looked at me when she walked towards me today. The almond shape of her chocolate brown eyes, the way she smiles. Dad had said this would happen, and he would love to hear how right he was. I still couldn't believe I'd imprinted on her, apparently you imprint on the girl who gives you the best chance to create new wolves. Still, I was actually ok with imprinting on Ava she was nice and she was beautiful to me.

"_What!"_ Kolden's thought ran through my head, it was filled with anger. I stopped running; I suddenly remembered how we wolves could hear each other's thoughts.

Shit.

**End. **

**Sorry it took me a while, but a chapter like this requires planning and re-writing of the first paragraph. Hope you enjoyed and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks ^_^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	34. Past Becomes Present

**Yay, I'm back sooner with a new chapter :) At the end of this chapter DO NOT forget to review! Oh, and I made a very big mistake in the last chapter. Marko's brother's name is actually Blake, not Nathan so I will fix that immediately. Sorry about the mistake :(**

**I Own Nothing...**

**Aiden. **

I am a complete idiot. I looked over at Kolden and saw his razor sharp teeth as he growled at me. Kolden was a year older then us, and he was also very protective of his sister Ava. I'm sure the last thing he wanted to hear was that I'd imprinted on her.

'_Got that right.' _I could sense the anger in his words. I took a step away from him just in case he tried to lunge at me.

'_You're the Alpha, you shouldn't fear me. Plus, I'm not that angry. Yet,' _Sure I was the Alpha but, I still didn't feel like it yet. Probably would take a while before I felt all big and important and all of that. A sound that sounded like laughter came from Kolden.

'_Oh, and what the hell is so funny now?' _I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes. I swear we would need to get this guy checked out for a personality disorder. One second he is furious with me, and half a second later he is laughing at me.

'_Listen. You might be our Alpha, but do anything to Ava...I will have to hurt you.' _He warned, and even though he was trying to sound serious I could hear the last bits of laughter in his thoughts. I shook my head and broke out into a fast run, pounding my paws into the dirt underneath them. The only thing I was concentrating on was running, seeing the blur of green around me.

'_I would never hurt her Kolden. I'm more interested in making sure that she never has to get hurt, by anyone.' _I pushed my legs faster, determination driving me to go faster; I sensed Kolden was trying to keep up with me. I barked out a laugh and kept running as if my life depended on it.

'_Yeah I know what imprinting means. Oh and when you crash into a tree or rock, I am going to laugh at you.' _ He said, as we kept running keeping our focus on making sure nothing unwanted was lurking around.

**Kayla**

"So, you think he'll like it?" I asked my mom. We were in the kitchen wrapping the final Christmas gifts, and since Aiden and dad went out this was the perfect time to wrap their gifts.

"Half the time, I think you know your brother better than I do. Plus, I know he's wanted that console for the last two months." I smiled it was actually true. For the past three months I'd been saving up money for Christmas shopping. When I went shopping a few days ago, I picked up a Nintendo Wii, plus Call of Duty. In total I spent about three hundred and twenty five dollars on my brother, he better have gotten me an amazing gift this year.

"We might not get him away from the TV. Once he starts playing it." I turned to look at her and we shared one silent moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Hopefully your dad won't get into that, someone is going to need to shovel the driveway." She smirked before going back to wrapping up dad's gift. She was right, it had started to snow last night and when I got up in this morning, it was still snowing and there was a lot of snow covering the ground. Funny, how the weather keeps changing from being ten degrees one day to negative two the next.

"All done," I held up the wrapped gift. I walked around the breakfast bar and into the living room, and placed it under the huge tree we'd gotten. There were already a million presents shoved under the tree, all from family friends and our friends. We'd even gotten presents from the Cullen's who lived a little whiles away from us. I turned and walked down the hall to my go up the stairs and into my room.

I knew Ava had no idea that Aiden had imprinted on her. He didn't tell her yet, only because he was still trying to figure out some way to say it. Sheesh, not even I would know how to tell a person that I'd just imprinted with them. That left a dwindling thought in my mind; about the talk the four of us had had two nights ago. After my mom, I was the only female shape-shifter in my pack, which means I might never imprint. The point of an imprint was to find the one person who gave you the strongest chance of passing on the wolf gene. If I was suddenly menopausal I wouldn't be getting pregnant anytime soon, which means I'm really of no use right now.

I sighed loudly before deciding to fall onto my bed. How would Ava react when she finds out? All of us had been friends since we were little kids and only our parents thought we would get together. I heard the door open and close and knew that Aiden and my dad were home. Minutes later, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Aiden?" I called as the footsteps came closer to my bedroom door.

"Yes?" His voice came from outside my door.

"Could you come in here for a second?" My answer was the turning of the knob as he opened the door and walked into the room. I patted the spot beside me on my bed, giving me a confused look he sat down next to me.

"What's up?" He asked taking a seat next to me. Even thought this is none of my business, Aiden was my brother so I had every right to ask him about this.

"Aiden, when are you going to tell Ava about the imprint?" I asked. He tensed and looked straight at the wall, his fingers gripping my bed sheet.

"Soon, I just need some time to get used to this myself. I also need to find a way to tell her." He said still staring at the wall across the room. I remembered that when Aiden told dad about the imprint, he looked almost like this. Though, for some reason dad got a bit sad at the word as if something bad had happened.

"As long as you tell her bro," I said.

**(Unknown Male Vampire)**

"Are you sure these are the same people who nearly killed Leo?" I asked gazing at the semi lit house. I was standing behind trees, wondering if what Cassandra was saying was true.

"I'm sure." She had her eyes narrowed at the sight of the house. It had been nearly fifteen years ago that Leo had come here and attacked one of the shape-shifters. When he'd come back he reported it was a female, and that she was pregnant.

"Have you seen the wolf children?" I asked her. By now at least a few new wolves would be running around.

"I've seen at least six of them. Two of them belong here, they are twins. One boy and one girl, it seems the female wolf gene has carried on." I nodded well then, this was going to make our job much easier.

"We'll attack soon. First we must take the important things away from them."

**End. **

**Well? I love those mysterious vampires who are completely badass. Next chapter going to be out later this week, and trust me, you will enjoy it. Thanks for reading and review!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	35. Howl

**Sorry this chapter is actually really late! The original one is now lost somewhere in my computer, and can't be found. I tried my very best to make sure that it was still somewhat the same as the original.**

**Oh, and I must give credit to Xrizz yet again. **

'**Cause I know you dislike Blackwater, but you help me anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

_Howl-Florence and the Machine_

**Aiden's POV**

"Now?"

"No."

"Well…how about now?"

"Still no Aiden,"

"Ok…how about now?"

"Fine! You two are free to go." Kayla and I exchanged a quick glance before running off to the presents underneath the tree. Sure, we might be fifteen but that does not mean in any way that we don't get excited for Christmas. Our mom and dad wanted us to open the gifts _after _breakfast, but I don't think either me or Kayla could have waited till then. Both our parents sat down on the couch behind us, just waiting for the faces of surprise they would soon see.

"An Xbox 360? With Call of Duty!" I nearly tackled Kayla to the ground in a hug. I had wanted both of these things since school started. I heard it was one of the best consuls around. Plus, what a good time to just relax and play it, we were on Christmas break.

"Yeah Aiden, we are so going halves on that," I turned around to see my dad smirk at me before getting punched in the arm by mom. She shook her head and returned his smirk right back to him. I felt about a hundred and twenty pounds attach itself to my side, grabbing me in some form a hug.

"You bought me The Mortal Instruments and the bag I was looking at." She said in an excited rush of words. I nodded while trying to pry her finger off me. She eventually let go, but only to open the other gifts. We acted more like five year olds on Christmas. Something about the holiday made you feel happy and excited.

We finally opened all the presents and loaded them into separate hampers. That way, we wouldn't end up losing something, which, with us could happen. I brought my hamper up to my room and put it on the bed, my Xbox was downstairs still because dad and I were going to play it soon. I went over to the window and sat down on the seat below it. It was snowing outside, the ground covered in a thick white blanket of white fluff. I was happy that we were having a white Christmas here in Forks. I stood back up and walked out of the room. I could already smell bacon from the kitchen.

**(The very next day…Aiden's POV)**

I walked back into my room and closed my door. I'd just woken up and was trying very hard not to crawl right back into bed. Instead, while waiting for breakfast, I went to sit back on the seat under my window.

I pressed my forehead against the coolness of the window pane. I had the undeniable urge to jump out of the window and run to Ava. I still hadn't thought of a way to tell her about the imprint, not something I thought to be prepared for. Not something many people were prepared for.

I got up from my seat under the window then headed downstairs to the kitchen. My dad was busy making breakfast when I went to sit down at the breakfast bar. He looked up from the pan of sizzling sausage and gave me a curios glance.

"Come to talk to me about the imprint?" I swear he was a mind reader sometimes. I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

"Dad, how did tell mom about the imprint?" At this, my dad put down the spatula and turned to look at me. For some reason, he was never really into talking about these kinds of things.

"I didn't." He said with a voice so low I was surprised I even hear it. What was he talking about? Did mom not know about the imprint?

"What are you talking about; you mean mom doesn't know you imprinted her?" Yeah that was probably it. Maybe dad just didn't want to tell her about it, maybe he wanted her to believe in true love. He sighed before placing his palms on the surface of the breakfast bar.

"She doesn't know because I never did." My eyes widened until my brows couldn't raise anymore. If he hadn't imprinted on her, then why did he end up with her. Mom is a werewolf too, she can't have kids.

"Dad," I tried to ask the question that would flip my world upside down. If I didn't know, I'd be living in a lie. But how could I possibly take the answer? What could have possibly happened for him to leave his Imprint? "W-why? Why did you leave her for...Mom?"

"I can't really talk about that right now, maybe when you're olde-"

"DAD! What's the difference! I'm frozen at your maturity level!" I pushed, "What does it matter if you tell me now or not! I know you, Dad. If you can't tell me now, you never will. Are you forgetting? I just imprinted. I'm not stupid! I know it would have been hard."But I have to know."

He sighed. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and almost regretted pressing it so hard. But I had this sickening feeling, one that told me his answer was going to throw everything off... it was going to change my world. I was right.

"Fifth teen years ago, there was a misunderstanding between me and your mother. We weren't exactly in our... right frame of mind, and we made a decision that wasn't the smartest at the time." he paused; I denied the truth coming to mind.

"We got... uh... well, we weren't exactly sober, and things happened... and..."

"You knocked Mom up and left your Imprint and responsibilities behind."

"Is that what happened?"He tried to speak, I wouldn't let him. "I knew there had to be a reason. I was hoping for a good one, but what can you do? God damn, what can you do!"

"I guess there's no other choice when some girl you probably didn't even care for is pregnant with your mistake, is there! Damn, you might as well forget everything that ever meant something to you."

He was silent for a moment. "Aiden, that's not how-"

"That's exactly how it went! Are you telling me you would have left your imprint anyway? Are you really going to try to lie to me! Don't pretend it was love, Dad! It was responsibility. You don't just... lose an imprint!"

"Aiden, don't you think it hurts enough?" He asked. I realized then his eyes were watering. Truth is I didn't. We were silent for a few minutes, but none of us moved. This wasn't over yet.

"So," I said, planning on apologizing, but what came out of my mouth next was the exact opposite. It would pierce his heart more than the whole conversation had already. "Who was the lucky lady?"

"He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"You know the Cullens?"

"Y-yeah. What do they have to do with this?"

"Well, I'd imprinted on Renesmee" My eyes widened in something much worse than shock. Up until this point, Kayla and I believed Renesmee was Uncle Seth's girlfriend. No wonder I never really saw her. No wonder she never wanted to stay long. That look in her eyes, that wasn't boredom, it was hurt. I wondered how different my dad's life would be if this never happened.

"If you hadn't knocked up mom, you'd be having kids with Renesmee." I thought aloud, staring right into my father's eyes.

"Aiden, I was with Renesmee for _fifteen _years. I loved her more than you could ever know. I made a mistake, and I owned up to it. I've been living with this constant pulling of the imprint for the past fifteen years. Do not pretend even for a second you know how _I _feel." He stopped for a second. "I made one bad decision all those years ago."

"Yeah, and look what came out of it." I stood up and pushed the stool back in with such force I was surprised it didn't break. I was part of the bad decision he'd made all those years ago. I stormed up to my room, nearly breaking the door as I slammed it. I heard it open up again and whipped around to see who it was.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Kayla asked looking confused, and maybe a little scared. I shook my head. "Well, what are you doing then?" She asked, taking another step into the room.

"Planning my escape route, why? You want in?" I asked looking towards the window. I went and opened it. I knew what Kayla was going to say. She was going to convince me to stay. Right now I needed to clear my mind a little.

I jumped out the window and phased.

**End.**

**Cliff-hanger =D I know it's been a while since I last updated…so that is why this chapter needed some drama. Don't forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	36. Kayla

**I know you all probably didn't like how I ended off the last chapter...but trust me when I say it ties together with the awesome ending. Yeah, the awesome ending has been decided=D you will have to wait to figure it out though...until then, read and REVIEW!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Xrizz and Selene Daughter of Nyx **

**I'm more thankful to you both then you'll ever know!**

**Oh, and all my readers and reviewers as well =D**

**I own NOTHING! (Except Aiden and Kayla and my other oc's)**

**Kayla's POV**

I ran to the window and leaned out, gripping onto the sill until I could feel a small crack. I watched as Aiden hit the ground and phased immediately. The shredded pieces of his clothing floating to the ground as if they were snow as he shook the remains of clothing from his fur.

"Aiden!" I shouted from the window knowing very well that he could hear me. He turned his head and stared at me for a second before turning to run. He soon disappeared into the denseness of the forest. I couldn't decide whether to strip down right here to phase and run after him, or to go downstairs to tell Dad. I decided to go with the latter and shut the window, not locking the latch in case Aiden came back the way he left. He seemed angry, I'd heard him and Dad arguing downstairs but I had no idea what they'd been talking about.

I left his room, closing the door behind me. If I knew Aiden as well as I thought I did, he would be back before dinner. Walking downstairs I saw my dad sitting on one of the couches. His head was in his hands for a few seconds before he let it fall back against the couch. I'd heard both him and Aiden arguing over something. I had my music on, so I only caught the words imprint, and I'm frozen at your maturity level. The argument had to have gone really bad for Aiden just to run off like that. I stopped a few steps away from the couch. He looked towards me with a look that screamed a whole mix of emotions: anger, disappointment, and maybe even some hurt. I looked at him with a poker face expression; I didn't know what else to do.

"Sit down Kayla," his voice was flat, so I couldn't tell what was wrong. I nodded and went to sit next to him. Dad was not the kind of person who would let something small upset him. He was usually joking around and when he wasn't, he still seemed to be in a content kind of mood. I'm not the prying type, most of the time at least, but I needed to know what was going on.

The word imprint sounded in my mind. Maybe they were arguing over something to do with the imprint? Whether it was the one between mom and dad, or the one between Aiden and Ava I wasn't sure. But why on earth would there be a problem with either one? Aiden had started to take interest in Ava before this whole wolf thing, and as far as I'm concerned mom and dad were fine with their imprint. That was the reason Aiden and I were even here. Dad imprinted on mom, they got married and then we came along.

"Dad, what were you and Aiden arguing about?" I asked slowly, the way he'd told me to sit wasn't just a casual thing; no he wanted to have a serious talk with me. A silence passed between us that felt like it was hours long when really, it was only a few minutes.

"I've waited long to tell the both of you this. I should have told you both about this when you became wolves. It's a big part of the reason your brother just left." I stayed silent, I didn't want to talk.

"I never imprinted on your mother, we weren't even together in that way." My head snapped to look at him. He never imprinted on mom? That was impossible; he wouldn't have married her if he wasn't imprinted with her.

"Explain." I kept my voice calm, maybe it wasn't so bad. Hopefully it wasn't.

"Kayla, you remember Renesmee Cullen right?" Of course I remembered her; she was Uncle Seth's imprint.

"I imprinted on her almost twenty five years ago." I kept my mouth shut; there wasn't a thing to say. I was hoping that he took my silence as a sign to go on.

"What really did happen is this, and I feel like crap for not telling you both about this earlier. One night your mom invited me to go to the bar to drink with her. I did, there didn't seem to be any harm in it. We got pretty smashed and well...we did things that if we weren't intoxicated we wouldn't have done." He paused for a moment and then stood up.

"So your mom got pregnant afterwards and when she told me I got angry. I was already imprinted and I didn't want this. I did promise her one thing, I would help raise you and Aiden. During those nine months we got closer. I fell more and more in love with Leah." I smiled weakly at that, at least their love became real. He stopped for a minute to think, probably about what to say next.

"It's true, I left my imprint but even though it hurt like hell now it's worth it. Kayla, I want to make one thing clear: There hasn't been a day since you two were just two cells that I ever thought you and Aiden were mistakes. I may not have imprinted on Leah, but you need to understand that I love her just the same. I don't regret anything that happened, because I got a lot of good out of it." I couldn't believe it. Even though we were unplanned it was nice to hear that we weren't mistakes. I wasn't as angry anymore I mean, sure I was angry about being lied to and all but my anger simmered.

I didn't know what to say. It felt like one of those moments where nothing you can say could make any difference to the situation. He sat down beside and put one arm around me. I smile and leaned into the hug he gave me. I was still angry though.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" My mouth decided to finally start working again. I already got the whole "it's not an easy thing to talk about" thing but, there had to be another reason.

"Well, it's not an easy thing to talk about," I knew it! "Also, both your mom and I wanted to tell you both at the same time. In fact, we were planning on telling you both tonight but that didn't quite work out." He smiled weakly and I returned the smile, but stronger. I think it's safe to say that between me and Aiden, I was the...calmer one, sometimes. I didn't like the fact that I was lied to by my own parents, but their hearts were somewhat in the right place. I still had to ask him something though.

"So is that why you and Aiden were arguing?" I asked even though I was sure that I knew why now. I also knew that Aiden had a temper the size of Canada.

"Pretty much, like I said your mom and I were going to explain this to the both of you tonight. Let's face it; your mom is better at explaining things than I am. I should have expected Aiden to get angry at me, you're angry at me, but I didn't expect him to lash out as much as he did." I nodded still not being able to think of anything to say. This was a lot to think about, not ever knowing that our lives were not always like this. That's why Renesmee sometimes had that sad look in her eyes when she came to visit us. Even though she had Uncle Seth, she still missed Jacob. I bet he missed her too, a lot.

"Dad, would you ever leave mom?" Stupid question, but in this situation not even Uncle Paul and Uncle Seth frolicking through the living room would make it less stupid.

"Never. Kayla, when I asked her to marry me it was because I wanted to be with her. The tug of the imprint between Renesmee and I is still there, it's never going to go away. I fell in love with Leah and despite what she thought; I didn't marry her because I got her pregnant." That answer was good enough for me. Aiden hadn't stuck around long enough to hear that, which was probably why he'd gotten so angry and left. An egg of worry hatched in my stomach, when was Aiden going to come back? I mean yeah I could just phase and find him but would that be such a good idea?

I smelled smoke and shut right up and off the couch. The high pitched beeping sound of the smoke alarm went off next. Dad ran straight to the stove and turned it off; on it was burning sausage. How could anyone _burn sausage! _ Ever since becoming a wolf I'd gotten a huge appetite. I didn't even realise I was hungry until my stomach gave an unsatisfied growl. My Dad gave me a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him. I was still worried about Aiden, and when he would come back.

"How's about we eat pop tarts instead and then see if we can find Aiden. Sound good?" He asked opening the cupboard and getting out the box of double chocolate pop tarts.

"Alright," I agreed.

**End. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You know you want to click the button, you just won't admit it! I'll update again when I get at least 7 reviews. Alright, so hope you enjoyed this chapter like I said, I do have the ending planned out so no worries. Also, in a week or two I'll be posting a new Blackwater fic so be prepared for more =D**

**Thanks for reading and much love,**

**DarkAngelz200**


	37. Break

**Alright, I'm really sorry for not updating since October! To make up for it though, I decided to give you all a long update =D Credit to Xrizz for helping me figure out a few scenes for the next few chapters! **

**Aiden's POV**

I slowed down to a trot once I'd gotten far enough. In my moment of anger I forgot to grab an extra pair of shorts, and now I couldn't really phase back until I got some. I felt someone else phase and whipped my head towards the direction I thought it came from. I stood still for a moment and waited to hear a familiar voice.

'_Aiden? I thought you were patrolling with Kayla later on.' _A minute later, Koldencame out from behind some trees and stopped a few feet away from me. I turned my head as a gesture for him to get his ass over here.

'_No clothes? And here I thought our Alpha would be prepared.' _He huffed out a laugh and shook his head. It had been one of those moments, and the moment called to jump out of the window unprepared and phase. I didn't want to go back home though, not right now at least. I couldn't face my dad after what he'd already told me.

'_You and your dad had a fight.' _Being able to share our thoughts with one another, Kolden caught some of the mental pictures floating around in my head. Before it got too far though, I changed my thoughts to Ava. Kolden growled slightly as I thought of his sister in her bikini.

'_I can't help it, she's my imprint.' _ I tried to convince him and he shook his head as a reply. I still hadn't told Ava I imprinted on her. Kolden swore he wouldn't say anything to his sister unless I told him to.

Not that I would ever give him permission to do that.

'_Come cool off at my place; I'll get you some clothes to wear.' _I followed him back through the forest; I'd been over to Kolden's house a million times. We all kind of grew up together; our parents had done the exact same thing. Embry's house wasn't that far from ours, being a wolf and all might have a say in that. In reality it was twenty minute walk from my house to Kolden and Ava's house. We sprinted through the trees; it felt amazing to be running again.

When we reached his house, Kolden phased back and got changed. He opened the door and told me to wait outside. A second later someone came out of the house, and I thought it was Kolden until I looked up. Of all the people to see right now, _he _wasn't one of them.

Seth.

He stood maybe less than a foot away from me, just staring. I fought the urge to growl at him, I wasn't as angry at him as I was at my own father. He took a few steps towards me and bent a little to stare me in the face. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with me; I usually tackled him to the ground whenever I did see him. It was the horrible truth I'd just learned that was stopping me from doing just that.

"Yo, what's wrong?" He asked as concern started to dance over his eyes. I took one careful step away from him. I wasn't angry at him intentionally; in fact, I was mad at him because he was involved. He stood back up and gave me a curious gaze, telling me he knew something was wrong. Looking at him now, I saw a difference that I'd never noticed before. The knowing that he was with my father's imprint made my insides twist painfully just by looking at him.

"Don't tear out of these, man," Kolden came back out with a smirk on face with a pair of shorts. I took them in my mouth and trotted off behind a few trees. I calmed myself down enough with one solid picture of sitting beside Ava in class. I was now thankful I shared classes with her. I pulled on the shorts and came back out from behind the trees.

"Come inside." Seth said with his regular smile as the three of us walked into the Call household. The inside was all hardwood, with a living room a lot like the one back at the house. We walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where Embry was. He looked up at me and smiled, but it faltered as soon as he saw I wasn't going to return it. I sat down at the table in between him and Kolden, with Seth leaning against the counter.

"Care to share what's gotten you so angry?" Embry asked carefully as I felt myself calm down a bit. I thought for a good minute before I actually started to talk.

"My dad told me the real story about how he and my mom got together." I told him calmly, probably more calmly then a person in my situation should be. Both Seth and Embry looked at me with faces that screamed awkward. I guess I couldn't really blame them, I didn't take the news that well either. Why should I? My father had more than enough time to tell both Kayla and I about what really happened.

"Listen Aiden, I get that you're angry and all but, you have to understand the circumstances at the time." Seth started to defend. I turned my gaze to him and stared him right in the eye. The way he was looking at me was his way of trying to get me to understand.

"The circumstances at the time, oh yeah, you mean how my dad knocked up my mom and left his imprint behind. You know her, don't you?" I forced myself to control my anger and tried to not shake. Seth was looking right through me, not taking to heart anything I was saying to him. Embry looked as if he had no idea what to say; I didn't even know what to say next. My anger was starting to simmer down as my brain started piecing together everything I'd heard in the past few hours.

"I get where you're coming from, but Jacob would never have left Leah to care for two children by herself. Yeah, it might seem selfish, but he only did what he did because he cared Aiden." Embry spoke, training his eyes onto the phone on the counter. Suddenly Seth's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out. From the look on his face I could already tell my dad was calling him.

"Yo man," He said and I could just hear my dad's voice on the other end. Something about me going missing randomly.

"I'm leaving." I pushing back the chair and nearly stomped out of the house. Kolden ran out after me and blocked me from moving.

"You need to talk to him, Aiden." He said and held my gaze. No I didn't; I didn't have to do anything, I was Alpha and he couldn't tell me what to do.

"I'm the Alpha of this pack, and I won't talk to my father unless I want to. Now move." I felt myself use the Alpha command on him and instantly regretted it as soon as he moved out of the way. "Kolden –"He gave me a small smile before letting me leave. I took off, not bothering to phase into wolf form. I knew where I wanted to go, and if I went there as a wolf, I might have a lot of explaining to do afterwards. I stopped running as I nearly came to the edge of the trees. I could see her sitting on a fallen log, laughing with some other guy.

I felt myself start to shake just looking at him.

'_No, not here; he's only a classmate, you know him from your English class and he wouldn't mess with your girl.' _I thought over and over again to calm myself down. Ava wasn't my girl; we were just friends right now. It couldn't hurt to get a bit closer just to make sure he wasn't bothering her. I crept silently through a couple trees and peeked out behind one of them.

"—really awesome." Eric said and I watched as Ava moved farther away from him. Discomfort radiated from her and I had to bite back the urge to lunge for his throat.

"It sounds amazing Eric, but I've…made plans for that weekend." She got up and distanced herself from him. He stood up as well and came closer to her. I knew what Eric did to cute girls like Ava. They were more or less pawns to him that he could throw away once he was tired of them. He'd tried this same game with Kayla a few months back and was rewarded with a broken nose.

"Too busy for me, that's impossible. No one is too busy to hang with me." He pushed on and took another step towards her. She backed up again and stood her ground, obviously annoyed now.

"Yeah, in fact, someone else already invited me to hang with them that weekend." She said defensively, trying to throw him off. I wouldn't mind throwing him off, off a cliff that is.

"Oh really? Who?" He urged and by the sound of his voice he wasn't happy about being turned down.

"Aiden." My heart hammered when she said my name. "He invited me to…have lunch with him." She finished off and I felt my eyes widen and my desire to run after her grow stronger. Eric looked up with a smile before laughing at what Ava had said. She turned and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Aiden? Aiden Black? Is that some kind of joke?" Eric was still laughing as Ava tried to get out of his grip. There was another reason many girls never said never to Eric; he was prone to forcefulness is the situation called for it. She tried to wiggle out of his hold but he only tightened his grip on her arm. I couldn't stand here and watch him treat her like that.

"Let go of her, man!" I shouted and ran towards them. Eric looked up at me and smirked, trying not to laugh again. In the few seconds that he was distracted, Ava freed herself and came to stand beside me. I felt something cool against my back and remembered I was shirtless and it was the middle of winter.

"You do know that it's winter, right Black?" Eric mocked and gestured towards my lack of clothing. While being angry at my dad, I'd forgotten all about putting on at least a sweater.

"Yeah, I was calling Ava's phone and was concerned when she didn't answer. I didn't really have time to throw on a lot of clothing." I tried my best to shiver and made a move to wrap my arm around Ava. She leaned into me and her eyes widened. To her I was boiling hot; I just hoped that she wouldn't say anything about it.

"Obviously, when you change your mind about who you should be going out with…."He glared at me. "Call me." Eric said and turned to walk away. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was completely out of earshot before talking.

"Sorry about barging in, but he's a creep." I said and Ava nodded, still attached to my side. It didn't matter, she could stay there forever and I wouldn't have a problem with it.

"You do know you're burning, right?" She asked and we began to walk away from the main area of the beach. I laughed and nodded, offering to walk her back home. We walked along the forest path and talked about stuff we were planning on doing in the New Year. She was going to be taking some trip with Kayla across the border for shopping.

"You girls will go to any length for clothing, won't you?" I asked as we neared her house. By the looks of it, Seth was still there and I already knew Kolden and Embry wouldn't have left.

"We found some great deals on the best outfits you can buy." She retorted with a smile that made me want to kiss her right there and then. I held myself back, it would be really weird if I suddenly leaned in and kissed her. She had no idea about the imprint yet and I still couldn't think of a way to tell her about it. The timing had to be perfect; there couldn't be a lot of people around to question it.

"I'm going to have to sit through the show when you guys get back, aren't I?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"You, Kolden, and Nathan of course," She added and I groaned mockingly. She slapped my arm and I pretended that it actually hurt. I'm glad she didn't punch me; I would have a lot of explaining to do if she ended up breaking her hand.

"Is that your dad?" I looked up at saw my dad standing in front of the door with Kayla. He didn't look angry or disappointed about me running off. I slowed down my pace and stared at him, not sure what I he wanted me to do.

"Aiden…"He trailed off and I looked between him and Kayla. The look on her face told me that he'd told her everything that had happened this morning. Remembering what he'd told me made my anger rise until I felt like I was about to explode. Embry came outside next and I saw Ava run happily to him. My dad took a few steps towards me and I took a few steps back to distance myself from him. I still hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done; maybe I never would.

"Aiden, calm down." He ordered and somehow that angered me more. After what he'd done, he was trying to tell me what was right?

"Or what?" I nearly spat as my anger sizzled, ready to blow at any given second. If I was going to phase, I couldn't do it here. Not in front of Ava, not in front of Kayla either. I didn't want to punish them, there was only one guy I wanted to hurt right now and that was my father. The very thought about how he and my mother kept up this lie about them being a happy couple and married before having us frustrated me.

"You know what Aiden." My dad said calmly, attempting to make me feel the same. I felt myself shaking and tried to stop it. My father took a few more steps closer than I wanted him to. I felt my heart pound and the shaking grew worse. A short distance away I heard Kayla shout at me to get control of myself, but she'd said it too late. I felt myself shift into a wolf and before I knew it, I lunged at my father.

"Aiden…" A softer voice spoke, one that could only belong to someone who was scared.

**End.**

**Yes, a long update =D REVIEW! **


	38. Jar of Hearts

**Yes, yes I am a horrible updater. However, I was having a huge amount of writer's block for this story and had no idea which POV I should stick it in. When I finally decided on who it should be, I had to figure out how they would be reacting to the situation at hand. Either way, the chapter is here and I hope you enjoy =)**

**This chapter is dedicated to AddictionStudio who gave me a huge idea for this chapter =) Oh, and also for translating this into Spanish! **

**Jacob's POV **

Well this wasn't what I had in mind when I went out to find Aiden. In fact, I thought it would have turned out much better than this. Off to the side I could see Kayla had grabbed Ava and gotten her out of Aiden's way.

"Aiden, just calm down." I took a step closer and was rewarded with a growl. After I'd explained the whole situation to Kayla, she told me about how Aiden had imprinted and wanted advice from me about how to tell Ava. I locked eyes with him and saw that it only made his eyes thinner. He growled again and I shook my head at him. I knew he wanted me to get away from him, to leave him alone for the rest of eternity but he would have to face me sometime.

"I'm not going to tell you again Aiden. Phase back right now." I said sternly and watched as he took a step away from me. Despite being the Alpha of his pack, he knew he still had me and his mother to listen to. I watched as he shook his head in defeat and eyed Kolden, probably telling him to grab him some clothes. While he trotted off to one of the bushes, I turned to Seth who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with me. He'd tipped me off about Aiden coming here and probably felt bad about it now.

"He'll get over it you know." I said and stood beside him.

"Maybe you should have saved that talk for another day." He replied and I knew he was right. I should have just given him the advice he wanted and let him go. I was stupid and even though he'd eventually forgive me, these were going to be a difficult next few days. Not to mention that I'd have to explain to Leah about why our son is acting like he hates my guts.

"I know it all just came out. I didn't think he would take it that badly." Saying it out loud made me feel even worse.

"So you're going to tell my sister about all of this?"

"Better to tell her myself than for her to hear from someone else."

"What about Aiden?" Seth asked and I felt a new rock fall onto my shoulders. As mad as I had been about what he'd gone and said to me, I'd been more worried when I figured out he left.

"He's my son Seth, I'll figure out a way to make this better." I looked up and saw Aiden walking towards us, still looking angry but calm enough to keep from phasing again.

"Aiden!" Ava stepped away from Kayla and grabbed Aiden's arm. The anger vanished from his face and the effect of an imprint took over. He was suddenly happy and looked at Ava as if she was his world, which she was now.

"I was wondering…this Saturday, if you're not busy…"She trailed off and looked Aiden right in the face. "Did you want to grab lunch somewhere?" I turned to Seth and mirrored his smirk. Aiden looked at me, his face just begging to let him go. Normally, a parent would ground their kid after they ran away. However, this was his imprint and he needed a break.

"I don't see why he can't" I shrugged and Aiden turned back to Ava, probably smiling. She smiled and went with Kolden inside. Saying bye to Embry and Seth, the three of us got into my car and drove back home. The car ride was quiet, with Kayla in the back seat and Aiden sitting beside me. The drive back was short, but it felt like hours had passed when I'd pulled up in the driveway. Leah wasn't home yet, good at least that gave me some time to think of an explanation.

Aiden and Kayla go out quietly and went straight inside as soon as they heard the click of the lock.

"What the—"I said as I almost walked straight into Aiden.

"I'm still mad at you." He said, his voice cutting the words like ice.

"I never suspected you weren't." I said casually and went straight to the couch. "You will have to stop eventually though, that is, if we're going to be living in the same house." I flipped through channel after channel, not really caring what was on.

"So that's it? You're going to act all causal as if nothing happened?" He came around to block the TV. I looked up at him with my best poker face. He stared down at me and I knew I'd have to say something.

"Would you rather I yell at you for running off like that? Because I can, I have enough anger and disappointment over that to do so." I replied, bits of sarcasm leaking into my voice. He stared at me without speaking, obviously not sure of what to say. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out a way to fix this. Aiden still stood in front of me, and the look on his face told me he wasn't moving until he got a straight answer from me.

"Just promise me something." I turned off the TV and looked him in the eyes.

"What?"

"Just promise me that you…won't run off like that again, alright?"

"Maybe, when I get over the fact of what a liar you are." He said and I heard him go upstairs and close his door. I was half surprised he hadn't slammed it; then again, if he did he might have broken it. When Leah got home I try again to talk to him. If was anything like me or Leah then I knew better than to go and try to calm him down. Whenever he felt like forgiving me was up to him this time.

**Kayla's POV**

Instead of knocking, I went straight into my brother's room and slammed the door. He looked up from his where he was sitting at the desk.

"Knock much?" He asked, bemused by the expression on my face. Despite the fact that both him and our dad were mad at each other, I was still a little ticked he'd run away like that.

"You're not that mad at him are you?" I sat on the edge of his bed and watched as he thought this over. I was a bit mad that we'd never known about why our parents got together, but I wasn't as pissed as Aiden was.

"Not as much as before…but I'm still mad that he hid this from us for so long. He and mom probably never thought to tell us." He spat and clenched his fists. Sighing, I made a move to give him his space but he stopped me before I could get off the bed.

"Doesn't it anger you even a little?" He asked, holding onto my wrist to keep me where I was. He let go and I thought about his question. I should be as angry as he is, I should resent my parents for keeping this from us. However, I couldn't bring myself to do that. I was irritated that they thought they could keep this secret forever, but…not angry enough to push them away all together.

"A little bit." I mumbled and looked for anything to distract my eyes. Aiden's grip tightened on my wrist and he was shaking a little. "Aiden!" I wrenched my fist out of his grip and pushed him back.

"Sorry Kayla…I didn't mean that, it's just…I have no idea." He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"It's fine." I mumbled and suffered through the silence that ripped through the room like a tornado. Aiden turned around in his chair and turned on his laptop. I wanted to sneak out of the room and go downstairs; anything to just be out of his room. I couldn't force myself to move though; something was holding me there as the internal battle raged on inside my brother.

I stared at his back for what felt like hours. I could barely see his screen from my angle, but I could hear his fingers tapping wildly on the keyboard. Whatever he was doing, he was obviously talking to someone else about it instead of me. That left a small, but very noticeable, pain in my chest; knowing that he trusted someone else with his problems instead of the one who understood him more than he did.

"Don't leave." The typing stopped and I heard the screech as his chair spun back around. I was almost to his door and thought he hadn't even noticed me leaving, but he obviously did.

"Well I can't just sit here while you talk to someone else you know."

"I'm not talking to anyone; why are you suddenly so defensive?" He stood up and took the few steps needed to stand in front of me. Was I being defensive? I just stated that if he was busy I could go off and do something else for a while. I could still sense the anger rolling off him and partially onto me.

"I'm not being defensive." I said. "I just don't get why you're angry." It was almost as if I could see his rage spike again and saw him clench and unclench his fists. I knew he was thinking about going out again and phasing to avoid hurting me. But the one thing he didn't see was that any physical injury would be better than watching him run off again.

"Well we can't all be as impassive as you, now can we?" His voice held a sharp edge that belonged to the beginning of a fight.

"I'm not impassive, I'm just not as mad as you are by this."

"Oh really? Because I couldn't tell that this didn't affect you at all!" He smiled sarcastically locked eyes with me.

"I never told you it didn't affect me. Yeah Aiden, it does hurt to find out you were the result of a drunken night; but there isn't anything we can do about that. Would you rather that Mom and Dad hate one another?" I asked and let my own voice with venom.

"Would you rather be lied to for the better part of your life?"

"I would rather be lied to than have parents who can't stand each other."

"You don't get it do you? They didn't like each other very much in the first place! Dad left his imprint…if he can leave then what's going to stop me from doing the same to Ava one day?" He shot back and left me speechless. After a minute of silence on my part he scoffed, "That's exactly what I thought. You don't understand at all…"He mumbled and turned away from me, walk to the other side of the room. I stared at his back as I felt my own rage bubble.

"I don't understand?" I said and took a few steps towards him. "I understand everything perfectly well Aiden. Yeah, Dad left Aunt Renesmee; but he did it so that Mom wouldn't have to raise us all by herself." Disagreeing like this was foreign to the both of us. Usually the argument ended within a few minutes and we were laughing by the end of it. I couldn't even see the smallest glimmer of light at the end of this depressing tunnel.

"They still both lied. Excuse me if I need a little time to get over that." He spat and I could see the shaking starting in his shoulders and making their way down his legs. Whipping around, I could see his jaw was clenched and he was holding back the wolf as best as he could. I heard a growl as the shaking increased; which should have scared me, but left me with a burning instinct to do something to keep him human.

I punched him straight in the jaw and watched as he smashed into the wall.

"Kayla." He said when he was more in control. I'd just punched my brother and, even if it was for the right reason, I felt bad about it.

"We can talk later bro." I forced the words out of my mouth so they sounded monotone and detached. Turning on my heel, I left his room for the sanctuary of my own.

**The End. **

**The end of another chapter, which is bringing us closer to the end of the fic…GAH! Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**

_**Review*review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review* review***_

**-DarkAngelz200**


	39. Love Confrontation

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! Meh, I'm really sorry about the late update for this story. I kept putting it off and wrote for Into the Ocean more and that is unfair. **

**Leah's POV**

"What do you mean you two had a fight?" I asked later that evening as I got into bed. Jacob sighed as he got in beside me and turned off the light. When I'd gotten home from work, I was met by an Aiden and Jacob who didn't seem to want to talk to one another anymore.

"I had to tell Leah, he would have hated me even more if he found out from the others." He started, already starting from the beginning before I had the second to ask. I leaned on him and waited to hear to the rest of this. "Then, he got really angry about it all and said a few harsh things no worth repeating. After that, he went up to his room, phased and left. I only found him because Seth gave me the tip." He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out how to end it. "He imprinted on Ava and I couldn't just lie to him about what happened with us. She did kind of ask him out next week so I let him go; I figure that it might do him some good to get out there." I nodded my approval and moved closer to him. His hand rubbed my lower back in a comforting motion.

"Have any of the Cullens said anything about the activity lately?" I changed the subject, needing to know the answer to this on nearly a daily basis.

"Yeah, Jasper said he picked up a second scent a few miles away from the house. Alice still hasn't had any visions."My heart picked up a few beats and Jacob tried to bring it back down.

"So none of them know what they want?" I pushed back the tears I wanted to let out at this. Jacob shook his head and I buried my own into his chest. I couldn't believe this was happening, it had been nearly fifteen years since that attack and now they were back again.

"Shh, don't worry too much" His hand cupped my chin and brought my face up to his and pecked me on the lips. "The others are helping out by running extra patrols." That was somewhat comforting but it did little to ease my nerves. They'd already tried once to hurt my children, and they would be dammed if they tried this shit the second time around. I drifted off to the rhythm of Jacob's hand on my back and the sound of his breathing.

**Aiden's POV (One Week Later)**

"Table for two?" The waiter asked as he grabbed up two menus. I nodded as Ava and I followed him to a booth near the back. We sat down and I was already feeling more than a hundred percent better. I'd kind of started talking to my dad again; at least enough to say that I was making an effort to forgive him. He took it as improvement and slipped me a few twenties before I left the house for my lunch date.

"When I asked to go for lunch, I didn't think you'd take me to a place this nice." Ava smiled and took a few seconds to look around. In all honestly, I'd asked my mom and Aunt Renesmee where a good first date should happen. They both recommended this restaurant just inside Forks and I had to admit, they knew how to pick the perfect place. It wasn't dull nor fancy, full, nor empty, and just kind of perfect.

"Well, first impressions are mostly everything." I said, looking over my menu at her. She had her dark curly hair down and draped over her shoulders. Since it was just a casual lunch, she's worn a purple short sleeved shirt that had a ruffle going down the middle of it, and black skinny jeans. Even though it was winter, it wasn't that cold yet and I got off with wearing a sweater instead of a coat I would later sweat in.

"I guess," She said. "If they are, then yours is by far the best I've seen so far." I smiled at that as the waiter came back and took our orders. I was suddenly very glad that my dad had given me cash today. While waiting, we just talked and I even listened more than spoke during that time. I'd already decided that I was going to tell Ava I'd imprinted on her as soon as the date was over. I couldn't just go on like this and not have her know; it wouldn't be fair to either of us

"I can't believe school starts up again next week. I was actually getting used to sleeping in everyday." She said as we ate. I had to admit; even I felt the same way.

"Yeah, plus, exams will start in almost two weeks; it's like we never left." I rolled my eyes as we continued eating. The afternoon went on and pretty soon is was two and we were out the door. A light snow had started when I handed Ava her helmet. My dad had let me use one of the motorcycles, which was much to my mom's disapproval. The roads were pretty clear and I'd gotten here safe enough, so I really had no fear of getting home.

"Did you want me to drop you off?" I asked as she got on. She nodded as she buckled her helmet and I got on in front of her. Turning the key in the ignition, we sped off down the road. Traffic was surprisingly light and we rarely came across a red lot as we neared her house. I mentally kicked myself for going so fast; not really wanting to be in such a rush with all of this. I killed the engine when we'd pulled up outside her house and let her get off first. After taking off her helmet, she fought to re-tame her long, dark hair again. Taking off my own helmet, I quickly went over what I wanted to say in my head.

"Thanks for today Aiden." She smiled again and I returned it.

"Ava," I called to her before she walked away. She turned back, raising a brow and I knew that it was now or never. "Uh…I kind of have something to tell you."Pausing again for a few seconds, I tried to get my thoughts together. "Do you remember those legends we all heard at the bonfire a while back?" She nodded again. "Do…you also remember about what they said…about us being spirit warriors and having the ability to shift?" Again, she nodded.

"Yeah, Billy was talking all about that. If you ask me, I think it's still kind of cool what the third wife did." She said, giving me time to calm down about something that should be natural.

"Last week you said I was burning." She stared at me, so I lifted my arm towards her and gestured for her to feel my hand.

"It's still burning." She whispered more to herself than to me. I nodded and let my hand fall to my side again. "Aiden…?" She took a tentative step towards me.

"Well, uh, you see…those legends…"I coughed. "They weren't fake." Before she could say anything, I quickly rushed on; knowing I was about to sound like an idiot. "Yes, we can well, we can shift into wolves. I can, so can Kayla, and so can the others."

"You're lying. Aiden, this stuff isn't possible. Kayla already explained that to me after I thought I saw you as…as a wolf." I could tell she was trying extremely hard to think of a logical explanation to my body temperature. She could think about it for the rest of her life and still not come up with a better one than what I'd just told her.

"I'm not lying Ava. Those legends are very true." I knew this was the one part I had to get right, the one part that actually mattered in all of this. "Another thing that is true is the imprinting." Her face remained blank, but her eyes were clouded with disbelief and fear. Scaring her was the last thing I wanted to do right now. "When I became a wolf," She opened her mouth to protest but I held my hand up. "Please let me finish. As I was saying, when I became a wolf and I saw you…I imprinted on you." There, it was done. If she wanted to run from it or call me a monster or say that I was nothing but a liar then so be it. She stood there while snowflakes sifted down all around us. I shoved my hands awkwardly into my pocket and watched her face for any change of expression. She looked as if she were in deep thought and refused to meet my eye.

I couldn't blame her for trying to figure this all out. Kayla had told her that she'd just imagined the whole wolf thing last week. I would have been freaking out in my head if someone had just dumped this on me. Not only did I just spill that I was a werewolf, but I also told her that she was soul mate. News like that wouldn't have been easy for anyone to handle.

"So let me get this straight: you are a werewolf…and I'm your imprint?" I nodded, hoping she didn't think it was too crazy. She stayed where she was, thinking to herself again and I waited. In fact, I would wait for as long as it took for her to finally accept this. "So that means that you chose me to be with you." I nodded again, a smile appearing on my face. We were silent again for a few more minutes before a small smile appeared on her face. Within a few seconds, my arms were around her in a hug. She wound her arms around me and things finally felt a hell of a lot better than before.

"So, we're all good then?"

"Yeah…boyfriend." She laughed as I let her go. I watched as she opened the door and waved before going in and closing it. Putting my helmet back on and feeling as light as air, I got on my bike and rode away from the house. My own wasn't that far, but I didn't feel like going anything over the speed limit after that. She'd accepted it all and having her know what she was to me felt awesome. Well, it kind of felt more than that, but there wasn't a word for it.

_Snap! Snap! _I slowed down a bit and peered through the trees on the other side of the road. I would have thought it was some woodland creature, except for the smell. I knew it to be vampire from hanging around the Cullens. Not wanting any kind of confrontation today, I tried to speed up, but to no avail. Before I could even try, something jumping onto my back and I felt the bike jerk forward; flipping me off and sending me crashing into the ground, and rolling a few meters away. The bike was on its side and I didn't see any damages so far.

Getting on my guard, I looked all around me. The road was deserted and no one else but me was around. Well, to humans that would most likely be the case; to me, I knew much better. Another sound from my left and I immediately jumped back as one of my attackers revealed himself. He gave me the once over before going on the attack. I managed to grab him by his shirt and whipped him straight back into the forested area. He got up within seconds and was charging again. Just when I was ready to grab him, he changed his footing and got a blow in between my shoulder blades. Recovering from that, I hardly saw the second one charge out from my other side before her weight was on me and shoving my face into the dirt.

Flipping over, I grabbed at her arm and tore into it; hating the taste that filled my mouth. She screeched and jumped back. The other man was soon joined by a second one and they were both coming at me. I managed to flip one of them and barely had enough time to bite into the other one. Breathing hard, I saw no trace of any of them anywhere. Everything was quiet and that made my fear spike as I tried to think where they'd be hiding. Quickly turning around, I saw a blur before she crashed into me again, bringing me straight to the ground. One of the guys grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up; slamming back into the ground a few times to make me stop struggling. The world spun a little as the third man came up and stepped on my stomach, making me groan.

"Aiden Black…just who we were looking for." The man drawled, staring at me with hunger in his eyes. "Well, we were hoping to bag your sister...but you'll do just fine for what we need." I tried to get up, but felt the man's show press onto my chest. Leaning close to my face he dug in his pocket for something and, before I could even shout, struck me with a few crushing blows to the head. The last thing I saw was the grey sky as snow continued to fall; growing smaller and smaller as blackness took its toll.


	40. Just Breathe, We'll Fix This

**No, I did not die xD I was honestly trying to figure out this chapter since late October! I hope you all enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

_Lights will guide you home _

___And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**-Fix you by Coldplay**

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

**-Breathe by Red**

**Leah's POV**

Closing the door behind me, I kicked off my boots and called out that I was home. It was closing in on seven o'clock and I knew that Kayla and Aiden would be home. Dropping my bag onto the couch, I called out again. The house felt empty and my fear level spiked at the thought that something could be wrong.

"Jacob!" I shouted as I took a few steps into the kitchen. From above, I heard a creaking of floorboards and Jacob was in front of me within seconds. I jumped back a little at the sudden arrival and breathed a sigh of relief to find him there looking perfectly fine.

"Are you deaf? I've called three times now." I scolded him, doing my best to look as firm as possible. He gave his head a quick shake as if he had woken up and realized that somebody had walked into his house.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with a client."

"And Kayla?"

"She's taking a shower."

"What about Aiden?"

"He isn't home yet." My eyes widened when he had said this. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"I've called his cell three times now." He moved a little closer to me and rested his hands on my hips. I stared up at him with a face that I was sure was bordering on terror. "I called Edward and asked if they could pick up scents. I also got Seth, Embry, and Paul on the look-out for any activity." The way he said it confused me. He did not sound worried at all, just professional as if this kind of thing happened all the time.

"Jacob, you don't think…"I could not finish that sentence, especially when it involved my own son. Jacob brought me closer into a hug and I felt my arm wind around his back. He did not say anything, already knowing that words would do little. Instead, he just held me, whispering into my ear every few seconds.

"I don't know babe." He whispered his hand in my hair. "We won't know anything until either the Cullens or one of the others reports back." I felt tears stinging my eyes and let them fall. Jacob kept quiet; he even went so far as to stop whispering. It was a few minutes before I finally pushed away and started getting my thoughts together.

"If they did take him, we need to move fast." My voice still shook a little, but it was more controlled than I thought it would be. He nodded just as his phone buzzed. My eyes shot straight to his pocket as he pulled it out and read the message. From the look on his face, I already knew the answer. He looked up and grabbed me before my legs could give out from beneath me.

"No! No! No!" I nearly screamed as a fresh batch of tears came.

Jacob took my chin in his hand and forced me to look up at him. "Listen Leah, we will find him. I promise you that no one will stop looking until we know where he is." I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to cry just as much as I was. I stared into them and knew that he was telling the truth. There was no way in hell that those bloodsuckers were going to hurt Aiden. Footsteps came down the stairs and my heart clenched. Kayla was in sweats and a loose t-shirt, a towel wrapped around her head. She stared at Jacob and me, her eyes darting back and forth eager to know what was going on.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She said cautiously, testing the water before diving right in. Jacob looked back at me with sad eyes and I knew that we both had more explaining to do.

"Kayla, take a seat on the couch." Jacob said as the three of us went to sit down. The two of us sat opposite of Kayla, and I had no idea what to start with. Even Jacob had nothing to say, so I took a breath and started talking.

"You remember when we told you about what really happened between your father and me?" My voice still sounded chocked, but I didn't have the heart to put any force into it. She nodded slowly as her eyes again darted between Jacob and me. "Well, when I was around four months pregnant…I was attacked by a vampire."

"What." It wasn't a question, more of a shocked response.

"Yes, now I really don't remember all the details because I was pretty out of it after the attack. But, I know that your father ripped out the things arms and threw it over the balcony." I stopped talking and threw the torch over to Jacob.

"As your mother was saying, yeah I nearly killed the vampire. I'm not even sure if he lived after that. However, since then that vampire's coven has been after us. They want revenge for what I did to one of their own, so they've been after you and Aiden since birth." He said the words slowly; trying to make her understand almost exactly, what was going on. I saw her eyes blink to different points on the couch as her brain mulled this over. I didn't blame her for being so silent; hell, even I couldn't trust myself to speak anymore.

"So what exactly are you guys trying to get at?" Now this was the hardest part of all to even try to explain. I looked at Jacob with a grave expression and he grabbed my hand; squeezing tightly in an attempt to soothe the matter at hand. Just as I opened my mouth to tell Kayla about Aiden, Jacob's phone went off and he handed it to me.

"Jasper?" I was desperately holding onto the phone, hoping for news that Aiden was safe with the Cullens.

"Leah, we found Aiden's motorcycle by the road."

"What about a scent? Anything familiar?"

"It's them. Their scent is all over the bike and the road. Aiden's scent carries on through the woods. So far it goes straight through; stopping by what we think could be their lair." From the sound of his voice, I already knew he was not hiding any information from me. My heart sank and my breath hitched in my throat as I thought about there being more than one vampire involved. The very thought that Aiden could not have even fought back sent chills straight down my spine. I gave my thanks to Jasper and barely managed to tell him to keep us posted before the tears came. Jacob's arms were around me in seconds as a waterfall of tears fell. I felt a few drops hit my shoulder as Jacob felt the reality of the situation for the first time.

"They took him….just like that?" I looked up to see Kayla's face. She looked like a piece of shattered glass; finally cracking at the reality of everything all at once. Removing myself from Jacob's hold, I stood and walked over to where she sat. I sat down beside her and grabbed her in my arms as if she were a small child again. Her own tears soaked the top of my shirt, as she finally knew the truth. I ran my hand up and down her back as the sobs racked her body. Despite popular movie belief, holding back your own tears was harder than comforting someone who was in just as much pain as you are. Turning to Jacob, I tried to blink my own tears back in an attempt to be strong. He understood right away and got up, pulling out his phone and calling up the rest of the pack to let them in on the news.

"Kayla, we'll need the help of both packs to get your brother back. Now, I know he made you his Beta, which means that right now you are in charge of the new pack. I need you to get in touch with the others and round them up here in half an hour." I held her at arms length as I explained this to her. Her eyes were red from the crying and her face was still scrunched up; but I needed her help more than ever. She nodded and fished her phone from her pocket, texting all the pack members about the emergency meeting.

I stood and walked out of the room, going upstairs to change into clothing that is more comfortable. Jacob was sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees when I walked in. Our eyes didn't even meet as I walked to the closet, grabbed a pair of sweats and a checkered long sleeve, and changed right then and there.

"Of course, just give her the news as gently as you possibly can. Other than that, meet up at my house in a half hour or so. We need to figure out a game plan with the Cullens if we want this to work." With that, he hung up and threw his cell phone on the bed; running his fingers through his hair in frustration. I walked over and knelt on the bed, putting myself behind him and working my hands into his shoulders. I felt him relax under me and continued to massage until most of the tension had left him. He stayed quiet, too busy thinking and plotting to say anything to anyone.

"Do you still remember our wedding vows?" He asked as my hands left his shoulders.

"Of course, I think I even have them memorized."

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today. Leah, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband. Take this ring as a sign on my love." He played with the ring on my finger when my arms had encircled his shoulders from behind.

"Jacob, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully."

"Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill." He continued as he grabbed my hand in his own.

" Be my partner and I will be yours." We both finished off and I moved to sit beside him. I kept an arm around him as he brought me closer to his side. He held me as I held him for what felt like hours. He brought his other arm and lifted me onto his lap; embracing me as if his arms could protect me from the pain of losing Aiden. I let my head rest on his shoulder as his hand roamed up and down my back in slow, soothing motions. I returned the favor, knowing that Jacob needed the comfort as much as I did.

"We will find him. I promise you that I will never stop looking until we get him back." He whispered in my ear, the words themselves hitching in his throat.

"I know we will." I whispered back, drops of determination making their way through my bloodstream. The knocking at the door, probably from the pack broke the moment. I got off Jacob's lap and we made our way downstairs, holding hands the whole way down. Kayla opened the door to let in Seth, Renesmee, Embry, and Quil. Jacob nodded at them as they took off their shoes and coats.

"Nessie, are the others going to be here soon as well?" I asked before she took her seat next to Seth.

"I called, and they said they would on their way momentarily." She answered as she sat down. I nodded and turned to Jacob, leading him to the kitchen to get some drinks for the others. By getting some drinks from the others, I just took out two bottles of pop and a few bottles of water and set them down on the side tables. Everyone, the new pack, the old pack, and the Cullens were all crowded into the living room within the next twenty minutes. I knew Jacob was better off to start this meeting than I was, so I sat next to Kayla while he stood.

"Alright, so we all know that these vampires have taken Aiden. We have a hunch right now that it was all because of what I did to one of their own when Leah was pregnant. However, now is the time to focus on solutions to get him back," His eyes scanned the room for any answers.

"We don't all want to rush into their hide out." Kolden spoke up, most eyes turning to him. He was one of Aiden's best friends, and on top of that, an oddly bright kid.

"Of course not," Embry mused as he thought over a possible plan. "They'll expect us to go at them all at once. We have to carry out an element of surprise." We all silently agreed on that point.

"Then we'll have to go in groups." Seth suggested from his spot next to Renesmee. His arm was wrapped around her, as she seemed to hold onto him. Well of course, we would need to split up. Both packs and the Cullens were way too high of a number to be attacking all at once. What we needed was to catch them off guard and still manage to rescue Aiden.

"We'll have to decide groups. We should have at least four wolves matched with three vampires." Edward plotted aloud, already in his own little world.

"So one group of seven and two groups of eight," I concluded and watched him nod. Now the only things left to decide were who was in which group and out attack strategies.

"Then how about we get the groups together now?" Carlisle spoke.

"Of course." Jacob thought for a moment, looked down at me, and then returned his gaze to the rest of the room. "Alright, group one will be Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Kolden." They nodded at each other before Jacob continued with the second group. "Next, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Leah, me, Kayla, Daniel and Nathan," Our eyes met for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Jacob to slip in a small smile. "Finally, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Seth, Marko, Embry, Paul, and Jared," He looked around the room and asked if anyone had any objections to the groups they were put in. After everyone had remained silent for a few minutes, I spoke up.

"We should start thinking of possible strategies tonight and meet back here tomorrow afternoon at two. Is everyone all right with that?"

"Sure," Embry nodded.

"If anything, we should try to practice some combat as well before we challenge these guys. We have no idea of their numbers, and we should be prepared." Jasper said, and I smiled weakly at the suggestion. With the meeting concluded, everyone left to go back to his or her homes. It was now nearing nine and I was dead tired.

"I think we should all go to bed." Jacob suggested as he slipped his arm around my waist. We turned off all the downstairs lights and went upstairs. Before going into our own room, we knocked on Kayla's door.

"Come in."

"We just wanted to say sweet dreams." Jacob smiled as he knelt by the bed and pulled the covers a little higher, planting a kiss on Kayla's forehead after he had done so. I bent down, gave her a kiss on her cheek, and left the room. I changed my top and pulled on a tank instead before getting into bed with Jacob. Turning off the lights, I snuggled closer to him and tried to get sleep to come to me.

"I'm just as worried as you are Leah." He whispered, sounding as if he was about to fall asleep any second now.

"I know, but I just want to get there before it's too late for him." My voice was soft as I moved a little closer to Jacob's body.

"So do I." I felt him move down a little and plant a kiss on my neck. Despite everything, it sent a shiver through my body that I knew Jacob noticed. He moved and kissed the same spot again, moving from my neck down to my collarbone; his eyes came up to meet mine and I nodded my approval. His hand went up the back of my shirt and took the clasp off my bra.

"Isn't this a really odd time to get it on?" I whispered, a small smile touching my lips. His lips were already at my stomach as his raised my shirt.

"We both need this…no matter the situation. We can't let this stress us out; we'd be giving into them if we let ourselves be consumed by this." My head went back as his lips trailed a thin line down to my pant lining. He quickly rid me of any clothing from the waist down, kissed down, and back up my legs. My back arched and he came right back up to stare into my eyes.

"Take them off."

"Excuse me babe?"

"Take off your clothes. Right now." I ordered as I hooked my thumbs in his sweats. He complied easily and connected our lips in a deep and passionate kiss. I grabbed onto him and brought him closer to my body, happy when small pieces of contact were made.

"Love me Jacob."

"With pleasure Mrs. Black."

**End. **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Alright…yeah….XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW! I like reviews….:D Thanks for reading everyone, and happy holidays!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	41. Questions

**Sorry for the late update! I had Christmas, parties, exams, and the start of second semester! Right now, I'm dealing with a stubborn cold and a canker sore….fun, right? Anyways, here is the next chapter :D Hope you all enjoy!**

**Aiden's POV (Same Day)**

I opened my eyes and was met by near darkness. I already knew I was in some kind of room; the cold, hard floors and walls were evidence to that. What I did not know was the reason I was here in the first place. My head swam with a million thoughts as I struggled to think back on the last few hours. Ava crossed my mind more than her fair share of times; but so did a few more things.

We were out at some kind of restaurant. She was smiling and I knew I had to be doing the same thing. Bits and pieces of the events before that ran through my mind. The last thing I could force myself to remember was pain; but it had been different from any other time I had gotten hurt.

I tried my best to push myself into a crouching position; but I heard the chains jingle at the small movement. Testing it out, I pushed myself a little more until I felt a severe pain in my legs. I fell back down and managed to roll up my pants a bit. Feeling up, there did not seem to be any rough patches of skin.

How long had I been just sitting here?

The clicking of heels focused my attention somewhere in front of me. I heard a click as the lock turned before light began to spill into the room. The sudden brightness forced to me cover my eyes. A feminine laugh rang trough the room.

"Finally you are awake. You are of no use if you are asleep." Her voice was clear, edged with what sounded like some kind of eastern European accent. Her heels clicked against the floor as she strode closer. My senses kicked into overdrive as a familiar scent reached my noise.

Vampire.

"What the hell do you want?" I tried to muster more edge into my voice; but all that came out was a few words from a throat that had not seen water in a while. The words scratched my throat, causing me to cough.

"Stupid mutt." I felt water trickle down my throat not even a few seconds later. She probably poisoned it, but my body could fight that off later.

"Now," The woman rose, walking to a corner of the room and flicking on a light. "There are many ways that this can go." In the new light, I saw that she was roughly Kayla's height, with blood red eyes and long blonde hair.

"I am not answering to the likes of you." I spat and watched her throw back her head and laugh.

"Little pup, your empty words do not scare me. Now, what I want is very simple. You see, your cursed father killed one of my own coven sixteen years ago." Her lip curled into a scowl as she thought back on something. "My coven and I have made it our personal mission to kill someone who means a great deal to him. We thought about your mother, but then we decided to take his children; or at least one of them." Her lips curled up into a sneer as she knelt down in front if me.

"So your plan is to make my parents suffer by killing me?" I asked, glaring at her, as she got closer.

"That is part of it young pup. I just want to see the reaction when your parents lose both of their children." She stood back up and began to walk away.

"Leech." I spat as she was nearing the door. She stopped for a second, obviously taken a back by that one word.

"I would watch that mouth if I were you. If not, then we will have to sew it shut." She left with those words, locking the door not even a few seconds later. I was so frustrated that I tried yet again to free myself from the chains. My only reward was various cuts along my wrists that I already knew would heal. I let my head fall back against the cold wall and closed my eyes.

How was I going to get myself out of this mess?

**Jacob's POV (Next Day) **

It was almost two in the afternoon when Leah came up behind me. I looked up from my mess of possible straggles and smiled up at her.

"You know that the pack and the Cullens will be here soon, don't you?" I had gone back to looking at my plans when I felt her hands working my shoulders. I set down the paper I was holding and let my head fall back to look at her. Her dark, curly hair was half up today. She put on a brave face, but I could see the lines of worry through her mask. I turned around in my chair and stood up to face her. Her arms wrapped around herself as she bit her lip. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her.

There was not anything to say anymore. The only thing I could do that would help was to keep planning. After a few minutes, she pushed away and tried to compose herself again.

"Since the kids are at school, we should probably get to combat tonight. We can be ready sooner that way." I nodded and leaned against the desk.

"Yeah, of course." She nodded and left the room. I rubbed my eyes and looked at a picture on the far wall. It was of the four of us when we had all gone to Vancouver for part of the winter. What I would have given to know that he next time I would have looked at the picture that my own son would be missing. I walked across the room and grabbed the picture off the wall. I felt tears feel my eyes with both sadness and rage as I looked down.

"We will find you Aiden, don't you worry about that." I set down the picture and walked out of the room.

Leaning against a tree, I watched as my daughter squared off with Renesmee. It was close to six and we had been working on combat for the past two hours. Since the older pack had already had practice fighting with vampires, I was more focused on training the new pack.

"She's good." I looked away from them to Rosalie, who was standing with her arms crossed. We had dropped our guns shortly after Aiden and Kayla had been born; not really seeing a point in it anymore. I nodded slowly as my eyes returned to the fight.

"Yeah, she is."

"You have no idea which one I'm talking about, do you?"

"I was hoping along the lines of Kayla, but I'll agree that Renesmee is a pretty strong fighter." She laughed, an actual laugh, and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing," She looked away for a few seconds, composing herself before turning her eyes on me. "Kayla…she's strong, she can fight off a few vampires and then some. She gets that from her mother." I was about to interject when she silenced me. "Now Aiden, oh, he is most defiantly all you Jacob."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I turned to her with raised brows.

"It means," She began to walk away. "It means he'll survive whatever they put him through." She nodded and kept walking. I stood there for a few seconds, dumbstruck at the words. My attention was brought back to the fight when I saw someone hit the ground from the corner of my eye.

Kayla had Renesmee pinned to the ground, breathing hard and trying not to laugh at her aunt. I tried not to laugh as Renesmee pushed Kayla off and got to her feet. Dirt stained her pants and I could already hear Alice's disapproval.

"Alright, so basically," I started walking to the middle of the backyard. "That was completely awesome, but I hope that at least some of you were watching." Some of the younger pack members turned to me as I spoke. My eyes locked with Leah's for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to get her talking.

"Alright, now our pack has battled with a group of vampires before. It will not be as easy as it is during these practice fights. These vampires don't know you, and they don't care what they do to you." Everyone was silent as she spoke, clearly aware of her authority on the matter. I had almost forgotten the newborn fight, and about all the pain, I had gone through to protect Leah.

"My mom is right. Real vampires will want to tear us to shreds. We need to stay on our guard." Kayla spoke to her pack.

"That means we'll be doing the same thing tomorrow. It is nearly six; you all have homework to do. We'll meet up here straight after school tomorrow." Leah concluded, addressing the younger pack. Everyone started to leave and I saw Kayla watching the forest with careful eyes.

"Kayla." I called, but she just stood there as if she could not hear me. Her head snapped to the left and she stared intensely for a good minute before coming back to realty.

"Yeah dad?" Her voice shook a little and both Leah and I looked around us. I could not sense anyone else but us. Leah shook her head and walked over to our daughter; wrapping an arm around her and taking her inside. I took a few more steps, and then a few more after that. Looking behind me, I walked into the forest and looked around. Everything seemed to be as it should be, I shouldn't have been worried at all.

Except for the dark tree with the piece of white nailed to it.

Keeping my senses on high, I walked to the tree and ripped the letter off. It had the bittersweet smell to it, already telling me it was from them. Instead of reading it, I ran back to the house. Inside, Kayla was helping Leah prepare dinner.

"What's wrong babe?" Leah turned around, her eyes falling to the paper in my hand. She put down the package of chicken and walked over. I placed the note on the breakfast bar and we both looked at it.

_Dear Jacob and Leah, _

_I would not think for even a second that your combat tactics are as full proof as you believe they are. You killed one of ours. You ripped a part the coven. Well, let us see how you feel when you lose those who mean **everything** to the both of you. You shape shifters will be like animals going to the **slaughterhouse.** _

_-C.  
_

Leah took a few steps backs, falling against the wall. She looked up, tears in her eyes. I reached out a hand, but she spun around and punched a hole straight through the wall; small parts falling to the floor.

"This woman has never seen a nature film, has she?" Leah laughed darkly and shook her head. "Then I guess she has no idea what happens when you mess with a wolf's pups."

**End. **

**One chapter closer to the ending :o I just have one word to say to you over and over again….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks :D**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	42. Come Away To The Water

**Gah, I should really update more. However, I have been dealing with writer's block and a few other things in this thing we call life. xD I'm all hyped up for the start of season 2 of Teen Wolf….yes, god how I love me some Derek Hale ;D I hope you all enjoy this chapter, REVIEW!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

_Come away little lamb_

_Come away to the slaughter_

_To the ones appointed to see this through_

_We are calling for you_

_We are coming for you_

_**-Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5 ft. Rozzi Crane **_

**Aiden's POV (next day)**

I had no idea how long I had been sitting here. All time was lost as I sat in the dark, empty room. The female vampire, whose name was Cassandra, was only keeping me alive so she could finish me off in front of my parents; wanting to see the look on their faces when she killed me. She had come in twice yesterday to give me something to eat and drink, and came another three times to let me use the washroom. All three times, I tried to bust my way out of here, only to be grabbed and smashed into the nearest wall.

I had not phased, not being able to generate enough anger to do so. I tried a few times, the result being that I would hurt myself. Right now, there did not seem to be an easy way out of here. I mulled this over when I heard the familiar click of the lock. The same light shone in from the hall and I just stared at her. Today, two male vampires flanked her, both looking at me as if I were the next meal. I did nothing but stare back at Cassandra while she walked toward me. Bending down, she took my chin in her hand and locked eyes with mine.

"Now that you are properly awake, we have some questions for you to answer." She spoke, gesturing for her minions to take the chains off. I stood cautiously to my feet, watching her every movement as I did so. I had no trust in them whatsoever, and I was not about to let my guard down.

"What if I don't feel like answering them?" I rubbed my wrists to get the feeling back. Cassandra threw back her head and laughed; her voice sounding like wind chimes.

Broken ones, that is.

"Stupid mutt, you'll answer all my questions or suffer the punishment." She shook her head and turned to leave. "Adrian, Derek, grab the boy and follow me." I barely had time to put up a fight before two strong arms held me on each side. The stone walled hallway felt cold to my feverish skin as we walked in silence. I knew better than to try to get myself out of this mess. Three vampires against one wolf were not odds that would work in my favor. Instead, I played along with what they were doing and let them lead me into what looked like a regular living room.

Cassandra told them to let me go and they did. She gestured to the seat across from her. "Sit down Aiden, let's have a talk; adult to adult." Her near perfect smile made me want to vomit. I looked around the room, and felt my heart pick up at the fact that everything looked so horribly normal. To anyone, it would have looked as if the two of us were having a friendly chat about the weather, maybe even sports.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" I snapped, failing to stir a reaction out of her. She sat staring at me with unblinking eyes. I stared right back, not believing for one second that all she wanted to do was talk.

"Your cooperation during this mission, of course."

"Who said I was willing to work with you?"

"Aiden," She blew out a frustrated sigh, giving me a pointed look. "I have tried very hard to be patient with the likes of you. Do not think for a second I will not end you right here." She bared her teeth just enough to get the message across. I looked toward the doorway where her two minions were sure to be waiting. We sat in a long silence as our eyes continued to study each other. She seemed completely relaxed, almost as if this kind of problem came across daily. I, on the other hand, sat with my arms crossed and as a straight as a ruler. It was a good thing she wasn't a mind reader like Edward, or I would have been thrown straight into my cell for what I was thinking.

The bathroom had a window, which was large enough for me to see out of, gave me a picture of where I might have been hidden. The trees stood over a hundred meters tall, and everything seemed to be covered in a blanket of endless white. The expanse of bare trees looked nothing like I had seen in La Push. The window was sealed shut, and I knew one of the minions would hear the sound of shattering glass. Those hallways had to lead to an exit eventually, didn't they?

"Then it's a good thing I'm not thinking of you killing me." I curled my lip and softened my gaze a little. "I was thinking the opposite." I got a flinch out of her as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Lose the attitude; it won't make you last any longer around here." She spat back at me, leaning forward as if she might attack me at any given second. "Now, what I want to talk to you about is what you will be doing when your pack arrives. I'm not in the mood for surprises, so there will be no funny business." I stayed quiet, not wanting to give her any more insight on my plan than I might already have.

"I am told that quite a few wolves have been spotted coming this way. I have also been told that there is a coven with them. Now, I already know about you wolves and the Cullen coven; but don't think for a moment we'll go easy because our own kind is there." I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. She had no idea how strong the Cullen's really were, and I knew they wouldn't have a problem taking down her or her coven. I decided not to say anything about the pack; it was better if she believed that they couldn't take down a few vampires. I'd heard the stories about the newborn attack, and if that was any indication of both the Cullen's and pack's strength, then I would be out of here in no time.

"Nothing to say?" She stood and strode over to me. Her fingers felt like ice when they glided down my jaw. She laughed again, stooping down to meet my gaze. Her crimson irises glowed in anticipation. "I find it quite the shame that we have to kill you, you know."She rested her hand on my jaw. Her other hand rested on my upper leg, fingers drumming to the beat of their own drum. "You're so much like your father on the outside." I didn't like the way the side of her mouth pulled up. I grabbed the hand that was on my face and slammed it into the couch.

"Don't touch me." She looked surprised for a moment, and then regained her composure. Standing up, she walked back to the centre of the room and examined her nails.

"However, you're the exact replica of your damn mother in spirit." I flinched as she attempted to curse my mom. "Maybe that is the reason why she's coming to save you. She's too stubborn to realize she will fight a downhill battle. No matter though, I'll make sure she gets _exactly_ what she deserved sixteen years ago."

"Don't you talk about my mother, leech." I growled, ready to attack if she dared say anything else.

"Fine," She gave a wave of her hand. "How about I talk about your bitch of a sister?" Another growl, but I stayed put. "No? Hmm, well…" Her eyes glinted as if she were struck by a sudden epiphany. "What about that human girl? Ava, I believe is her name."

"What about her?"

"Well…I wonder how much she'll really like you when she finds out you're leading her father and brother into such a bloody battle." She shook her head, blonde locks swaying with the motion. "Oh, if I were her…I would just die if I ever found that out. Then again, maybe I should just send a few of my own out to get her. No point in keeping both of you alive, now is there?" I lost it as soon as the words left her mouth. It was seconds before I had tackled her to the floor, my hands gripping her shoulders. I had her pinned down and lifted her up slightly just so I could slam her back into the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted, driving my fist into her face. She screamed, bringing up her knee to give me a few hard kicks to the stomach. I stumbled off her and fell onto my hands; trying to get to my feet before she could attack again.

"Stupid mutt!" She came at me, managing to land another hit to my chest. I growled, feeling myself began to shake. I couldn't have asked for a better time to phase. The transformation was quicker than usual, and I saw the moment of fear in Cassandra's eyes as I jumped to tackle her again. I managed to swipe one claw across her chest before I felt someone grabbing me from behind. It had to be one of her minions that had been standing watch outside the door. I wondered for a second what took them so long to come and save their leader.

"I'm done being nice." Cassandra stood up, adjusting her shirt and glared at me. "Bring him down to cell 'B' I don't want to see him until he's covered in red." I twisted against my restraints, but felt something sharp stab into my neck. The world started to tilt and blur as I felt myself fall to the floor. I transformed back into my human form and slumped forward; feeling the cool floor before blacking out.

**End. **

**PHEW. Well, this chapter was not very easy to write. Next chapter will be all the action you've been waiting for :D Thank you so much for reading, and do not forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	43. READ

**To all readers,**

**I know that I have not updated my fanfictions for a while. I have not left the site or my stories; I have just been caught up with school, work, and other things. I promise you all that I am working on chapter outlines, and will have new chapters out by mid June. Exams are fast approaching (I think I went all teacher there xD) so I do have to put aside time to study. However, I will update all my stories, and finish the majority of them over the summer. **

**-DarkAngelz200 **

**P.S. Yes, this is a general note for all my stories. Shhhhhh, I need to sleep too :D**


	44. Running

**Exams are over, I have passed all my classes with a year-end average of 84% and everything is awesome! I know I have delayed this chapter, but it is here now, so enjoy! Wrote this to Runnin by Adam Lambert. **

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Recap:**

_"I'm done being nice." Cassandra stood up, adjusting her shirt and glared at me. "Bring him down to cell 'B' I don't want to see him until he's covered in red." I twisted against my restraints, but felt something sharp stab into my neck. The world started to tilt and blur as I felt myself fall to the floor. I transformed back into my human form and slumped forward; feeling the cool floor before blacking out._

**Leah's POV**

The Cullen's were the last of our group to arrive the next morning. The sun was rising and we were all in wolf form ready to go. I brushed up against Jacob and nuzzled his neck. He turned his head toward me and nuzzled me back.

'_Hey, do you two mind not having a make out session in front of everyone else?_' I looked up at Paul and growled.

'_Then turn away dumbass.'_

'_Language!'_ We both laughed before the familiar smell of vampire entered the area. Within seconds, the Cullen's stood waiting for us just at the foot of the driveway.

'_If there is nothing else to do, then we'll start heading out. I want my group at the front with me, and groups two and three behind. When we get close to their hideout, we'll stop."_ Jacob looked at Edward, who told the rest of his family about what Jacob said. Next, he looked at both packs, nodding to Kayla as she rounded up her pack.

"We're ready." Edward said and we all broke off into a run. I kept up with Jacob as we tore through the forest, forcing the smaller animals to take shelter against our sudden assault. I saw Kayla come up on my left and signaled for the others in the group to move up. I was a fast runner, the fastest in our pack, but with every stride, it seemed like my legs could not carry me any faster. I didn't bother to check behind me to see if the others were keeping up. I saw Jacob and Kayla on both sides and that was enough reassurance for the time being.

Just as we rounded a corner in the forest, I caught onto the one scent I had been searching for all along. Stopping, I went over to the tree and sniffed along its trunk, his smell mixed with the bittersweet smell of vampire. Jacob came over to where I stood and sniffed at the tree as well, determining which direction we should take.

'_We'll head North up to the Canadian border, and then northwest from there.' _Everyone nodded and we took off again. The run to where they were keeping my son felt as if it had gone by in a blur. I knew the younger pack was not used to this kind of running, but they had better be fully awake when it came time to fight the vampires. I had no idea how many we would be up against, but I didn't care as long as I got my son back.

'_Stop.' _ We came to the bottom of a small cave opening. Their scent was all over the place, and the lingering scent of Aiden almost made me run straight into their lair.

'_I want Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Leah, Kayla, Daniel, and Nathan following me. Next, I want Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Kolden following after us."_

'_When do you want us in?"_ I looked toward Marko as he stood further back. I looked toward Kayla and nodded for her to answer him.

"_Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Seth, Marko, Embry, Paul, and Jared coming in after one minute. I want an ambush as soon as we get in there.'_ Jacob looked at everyone, making sure that they understood what the plan was. _'We have no idea how many vampires we are up against, and I do not want them getting the upper hand.'_ With one final nod, I took off with my team up the mountainside.

'_Be careful." _Jacob nudged me before we went in.

'_You too.' _ Within a few seconds of being in the cave, at least a dozen vampires were ready to attack. Growling, I lunged for one of the male vampires and pinned him to the cave floor. I heard the others come in behind me, but I barely cared for what they were up to; I just wanted my son back.

'_Leah!'_ I took one last look at Jacob before darting down one of the halls. I could smell Aiden on the walls, but I knew I was still far away. Pushing my legs to go faster, I turned a corner and nearly smacked into another vampire. She landed on her back while I shook my head and growled.

"Ah, Leah, such a fitting form for you." She smiled, but it was full of sugar. I growled and crouched, ready to attack.

"Oh, I can see where Aiden gets his temper from. Did you like my letter? I tried my best to fit all my thoughts on one sheet of paper." I almost pounced on her while she spoke. So this bitch had taken my son. Well, then it would be fair game killing her, wouldn't it?

"Temper, temper." She wagged her finger at me and I took the chance to jump on her. She shoved me off and back away, baring her teeth as she ran at me. I had her by the arm and tore into the cold flesh. She let out a screech and jumped back, hissing as I stalked her like the prey she was.

"You bitch." She growled and dodged one of my attacks. I felt my side slam into the wall before I ran after her again. This time, I managed to tear off her arm and cast it aside. Her voice could have cracked mirrors as she grabbed onto the place where her arm used to be. I barked out a laugh, but was caught off guard when she lunged at me. With her other hand, she raked her nails across my face. Blood dripped from the nail marks, but I knew the cuts were healing. She gave me a crazed look, as she seemed to sway on unsteady feet.

'_What the hell are you doing Leah?' _Jacob's voice distracted me for a second.

'_I'm trying to get Aiden back. Stay there, I'll be finished with this one in a minute.'_ I growled and jumped on her one last time. She screamed as I tore at her flesh and cast her other arm aside. With one last swipe of my claw, I slashed her throat and ripped off her head to make her stop screaming. I picked up another vampire, and whirled around to attack.

"Leah!" I bit back a snarl as I came face to face with Bella. She held up her hands as if she meant to attack if I tried to maul her. I growled at her, wondering what she could want.

"Leah, you cannot find him alone." She must have seen my confusion because she hurried on. "I'm a mother too, and if this was Renesmee I would do anything to get her back." I thought it over for a minute before nodding, and running down one of the hallways. His scent was all over the hall, but he was not in any of the rooms.

'_How are you doing out there?'_ I stopped and sniffed a little down both sides of the hall. Aiden's scent was starting to get stronger more to the right, where the hall gave away to a set of stairs.

'_Not bad, but I don't want to jinx anything.' _I bounded down the stairs with Bella at my heels and felt her brush me as I stopped. I could not believe the sight in front of me, and by the looks of it, neither could Bella. We stood in front of a dozen cells, many of the bars coated in brown blood from whoever else they had been torturing in here.

"Leah, I think he's over there." I did everything but shove her aside as I ran to the furthest cell. The lighting was dimmer, but I could never mistake that scent. I looked around for a key of some sort, something to bust him out of the cell. Seeing nothing, I tried to bend some of the bars. Bella came up on my other side and grabbed two bars, pushing them a part in seconds. I nodded at her and she smiled, her gold eyes flashing.

Phasing back into my human form, I pulled my clothes out of the cord bound to my ankle. I would never fit through the gap as a wolf, and I did not want to scare Aiden. I knelt down inside the cell and picked him up in my arms. He started to move around and I placed one hand on his forehead to keep him still.

"You're alright now, Mom's here." I spoke softly as he stirred. He had dropped a few pounds, and probably hadn't been fed a decent meal since he got here.

"M…mom?" The rusty sound of his voice nearly tore my heart in half. Without hurting him, I pulled him closer until his head rested on my chest. The back of his neck was sticky with dried blood, and I was grateful for the rapid healing. He coughed and I felt my chest tighten even more. Thank goodness, that bitch was dead, or I would have been forced to take my time with her after seeing this. I held him in my arms as I stood and faced Bella. Her mouth was pulled in a tight line as she stared and I nodded for her to walk back. I hope that the others were finishing off with the other vampires by now.

We walked up the stairs in silence; my eyes were not on the hall in front, but on my son. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, but I feared that if I took my eyes off him for a second, he would disappear again. We came to where the remains of Cassandra's body were, and I kicked her head off to the side. I heard the crackling of a fire as Bella and I emerged from the hall. Everyone was changed back or in the process of doing so. I walked out and met Jacob's eyes. As soon as he looked at Aiden, he was at my side in a second.

"Is he…?"

"I think he'll be fine. I couldn't see any cuts on him." My voice shook and I bit my lip to keep the tears from spilling. He wrapped one arm around me and squeezed my arm. Kayla was the next person to come up to us, and grabbed Aiden's hand. His eyes fluttered and he turned his head to meet her eyes. She was covered in sweat, but managed to put on a smile for her twin's benefit.

"They say love can kill, but I never thought they meant it literally." She laughed and I knew Aiden was smiling.

"A…almost Kayla…but…n…not quite."

"You are to never do that again, or I will make sure you and Ava will _never_ produce offspring." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Glad to have you back bro." He nodded before letting his eyes droop. I listened for the steady beat of his heart, and let out a breath when I heard it. I looked at Jacob and his leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Carlisle, when we get back, you don't mind checking Aiden do you?" I asked as the rest of the Cullens joined the circle of wolves. He nodded and I held Aiden closer to my body. Call it motherly instincts, but I did not want him out of my arms until we were back home where we belonged.

"Alright, let's get back home." Jacob ordered, this time with a lighter heart than before. No one phased, but opted for running in our human form this time. Adjusting my hold on Aiden, I ran down the mountain and headed back home.

**End. **

**As a sad bit of news here, I am afraid to say that this is the second last chapter of A Path Too Hard to Walk. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and do not forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	45. I Hope You Find It

**Alright, so this is the last chapter of A Bridge too Hard to Cross/A Path too Hard to Walk. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/subscribed/favorite this story. This story has been a journey of sorts in my writing, and I'm glad many of you enjoyed it. **

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

_And I hope you find it_

_What you're looking for_

_And I hope it's everything you dreamed_

_Your life could be and so much more_

_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_

_I wanted you to know that_

_And nothing's gonna change that_

_And I hope you find it. _

**I Hope You Find It-Miley Cyrus**

**Jacob's POV (2 days later) **

"Anything?" I took a bite of my apple, leaning against the door.

"A few movements but nothing promising," Leah sighed and slumped in the chair by Aiden's bed. It had been two days since the confrontation. There were a few scattered injuries, but nothing too serious. However, it was the state that Aiden was in that kept me on edge. Carlisle had looked him over as soon as we'd gotten home. Just by looking at him, he could tell that he'd missed a few good meals. Other than that, he was exhausted and needed to sleep.

"Where's Kayla?" I took a few steps into the room.

"She and Ava are having a sleepover; Embry will get them to school." She didn't look away from Aiden as she spoke. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulder. She'd taken the past two days off work, wanting to be home incase Aiden woke up.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Ten this morning, why?"

"Leah! It's nearly eight; you've had nothing at all?" She shook her head. "Go eat something."

"Jake, I'm fine."

"Leah," I turned her face toward me. She looked tired and more stressed out than she should be. "Twenty minutes, I'll stay with him. If he wakes up I'll come get you." Her eyes bore into mine, giving me glimpses of her worry. She stood up and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She pushed away and, with one last look at our son, left to eat. I sat down in the chair, watching for any movement. Seeing him like this reminded me of the newborn battle. My own dad was in the same position I was in with Aiden. I bit back a laugh; how he ever managed I'll never know.

My heart stopped when I noticed Aiden fidgeting beneath the covers. I tossed my apple out and leaned closer to him. I saw his face moving and called for Leah. She ran into the room, sitting close to Aiden with hopeful eyes. We watched for another minute before he stopped moving. He'd settled back into whatever dream he'd been having. I looked at Leah, noticing her glassy eyes. She stood up, not sure whether to leave or stay. She had both her arms crossed in some attempt to comfort herself. I stood up and grabbed her in my arms. Despite having know each other since we were kids, I'd never seen Leah more hurt. What killed me was the fact that there was nothing I could do to make it better.

"He'll wake up when he's ready."

"What if he isn't ready for the next week? Month?" I rubbed my hand along her back.

"If he's anything like his mother, he'll be too stubborn to accept not waking up." She raised her brows and I chuckled. "However, if he's anything like his father, he probably loves the extended nap." She mock punched me in the shoulder.

"Why did I marry you again?" She laughed, the smile reaching her eyes. I twirled a lock of her hair around my fingers.

"I'm hilarious, good looking, charming, sophis—" The next word was drowned out as Leah pushed her lips against mine. "Not to mention a good kisser." I teased when she drew back.

"Should I go back downstairs or stay here with you?"

"Did you eat?"

"No."

"Out." I took a step out of the hold I had on her and pointed to the door.

"Jackass." She slipped a smile before going downstairs. I looked down at Aiden and sighed, sitting down in the chair.

"For the sake of everyone's well-being, please wake up." I squeezed his hand and didn't let go.

**Kayla's POV**

Explaining the imprint situation to Ava was one of those things I never thought I would have to talk about. She knew that Aiden had imprinted on her, and what that meant about their relationship, but believing we were wolves was another thing entirely. We sat on her bed, already in sweats and baggy t-shirts with enough junk food to satisfy the whole pack.

"So we're all wolves. The older pack consists of our dads with the exception of my mom. Me and her are the only female shape-shifters in our history. The new pack is all of us with the exception of all the other girls." I explained and took a handful of chocolate almonds from the bowl. After the battle, I came over to update her on Aiden and nearly cut myself off when her eyes started to gloss over. I didn't understand what it was like to have an imprint, so I couldn't do any more than try to comfort her. If the imprint bond was anything similar to the twin bond I had with Aiden, then I felt sorry that Ava had to go through it.

"That explains a lot." She laughed, moving her hair away from her face. "It's still weird, you know? Like one day you're sitting around the bonfire hearing stories and the next you find out that they are more than just stories."

"Trust me, when Aiden and I phased for the first time at home, I was freaking out." She stayed quiet for a few minutes, looking like she wanted to say something but was afraid it would come out wrong. When the silence grew too much, I grabbed an almond and threw it at her. Her head snapped to look at me and I saw she was trying not to laugh.

"I was wondering, don't get offended or anything, but since you're a female wolf, does that mean imprinting doesn't apply to you?" I had to admit, I wasn't prepared for that kind of question. Ever since becoming a wolf, I never asked about what would happen if I were to imprint? I was supposed to be sterile, but my mother proved that wrong when she was pregnant with Aiden and I. She'd also never mentioned imprinting on someone else, which was strange for wolves. I didn't know if that meant female wolves couldn't imprint, or if it takes them longer than the average male wolf.

"Well," I started playing with the hem of my shirt. "My mom never imprinted on anyone, but she still married my dad. I don't know if we can imprint, but nothing has happened to me, and nothing has happened to her."

"But there's still a chance, for you I mean, right?"

"I guess there could be, but I'm not crazy about the whole imprinting thing." Just like my mom, is what my dad told me when I'd said that to him. I had nothing against imprinting, I was happy that Aiden had found his perfect match; I just didn't feel like I needed an imprint to be happy.

"Whatever happens, we'll find someone who can put up with you. " She grabbed my hand and tugged me off her bed. "I want ice-cream drizzled with chocolate sauce." I laughed at her ridiculous appetite and followed her out of the room. She was right, maybe I wouldn't find my mate through imprinting; maybe old fashioned luck would make up for that.

**Aiden's POV (1 day later)**

"…think he's waking up."

"What if it's another false alarm?"

"Shh, give him a minute." I could hear voices swirling around as I slowly regained consciousness. My eyes felt as if they weighed fifty pounds each. Light streamed in as I opened my eyes and blinked to clear my vision. The familiar scent of home gave me relief as I started to come back to my senses. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling, then dark brown eyes hovering above my face.

"M…mom?" My voice was rusty as I tried to get the word out. The last thing I remembered was being dragged down to that cell and smelling blood. I felt someone squeeze my hand and turned my head to see who it was. I could see my mother looking at me with a smile on her face. I tried to move so I could sit up, but felt a hand gently keeping me down.

"Relax, you just woke up, no one is going anywhere." I looked up at my dad and all the thoughts of our fight and how I was angry at him flooded back. While with the vampires, I thought about how I'd left angry at my dad, and even wondered if I was ever going to able to say sorry to him. The look he gave me though, it looked like he couldn't care less about everything I'd said to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…" I came to my senses enough to also feel something more important than getting some sleep. "Really, really hungry." Looking at each other, my parents laughed and my mom squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, we thought as much." I tried to sit up again, this time my mom helped and I felt the room sway a bit before my vision cleared. I'd witnessed nothing but darkness for the past few days and couldn't seem to get used to the lighting of my own room. My legs felt sore from both the beating the vampires had given me, and the lack of movement. I moved to stretch and felt my shoulder joints pop as I pushed my arms up.

"Are we still betting who he's more like?" My mom turned to my dad, sharing a joke they must have made while I was out.

"Well, the stretching was more like you. The yawning however, yeah, I guess that could be me." I looked at them as they spoke.

"What are you guys talking about?" I rubbed my eyes and felt the blood rushing again.

"Oh, you know parent stuff." My dad brushed off with a wave of his hand. "It's two in the afternoon, what do you want to eat?" I pushed the blankets off my legs and enjoyed the cool air. I looked up at him and waited a few seconds for him to understand. His face was blank until a thought came to mind and he smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Depends, are you thinking of the one thing that brings joy to everyone?"

"Bacon." We said at the same time and laughed. I coughed a little and mom handed me a glass of water. My throat felt like sandpaper as I downed the glass. My dad left to go make me some food and I made an attempt to get out of bed. My mom grabbed my arms and stopped me from moving further. I looked at her, about to ask what she was doing when I saw her eyes. I'd never seen so much pain coming from her before.

"Even though we did defeat the vampires," She swallowed and sucked in a breath. "I want you to be careful about where you go to hang out." She squeezed my arms and looked at her hands. "I can't lose you again Aiden, I can't." I could hear the tears in her voice even if I couldn't see them in her eyes. Her grip loosened on me and I threw my arms around her. Despite how tired I felt, I held onto her as if my life depended on it. She returned the hug, holding onto me as if letting me go would get me killed.

"I'm not going anywhere mom, I promise. I love you." I rested my head on her shoulder.

She sniffled, trying to keep herself together. "I know, I love you too Aiden."

**(The next day)**

After my parents called in and explained that my absence was due to some viral infection, I had to go back to school. I sat in third period History counting down the minutes until I could leave. I had the class with Ava, who sat behind me, so it wasn't so bad. I was barely paying attention to what the teacher was trying to say and found myself daydreaming about what I wanted to do afterschool.

"Mr. Black!" I looked up to see Mr. Coles standing in front of my desk with a textbook.

"Yes, uh, sir?"

"Did you do the reading for last night?" He stood there expectantly. Kayla had come home and given me the homework I'd missed. I managed to finish the majority of it, but History slipped my mind as soon as Ava called.

"No sir."

"Why not?" The whole class was looking at me now. I hated it when teachers decided to single people out in front of the whole class. Weren't they ever students?

"Well, I was catching up on all my other missed work and wasn't up to reading last night. I was still a little down for the count." I bit the inside of my lip while he looked at me.

"You didn't finish the last two assignments either. You'll have to come see me after school today to catch up. Don't start slacking now Aiden, you still have a few more months to go." He walked back up to the front of the class and I ran my hand along the side of my face, letting my other arm drop to my side. I felt someone tickle my hand before grabbing onto it. Ava rubbed her thumb over my hand as Mr. Coles started to teach again.

Suddenly, I was starting to like History.

Ava had waited outside the classroom after school while Mr. Coles caught me up on my missed work. It wasn't that Mr. Coles was a bad teacher, it was nice of him to teach me after school, but I would have rather had a one on one talk about that. I packed up my books and joined Ava in the hall. She was already ready to leave, so we found the closest set of doors and started walking to the parking lot. Mom had let me use the motorcycle for school, so after Ava strapped on her helmet, we tore out of the parking lot.

The ride back home went by faster than I would have liked. Not used to being on the motorcycle as much I was, Ava had her arms wrapped around my waist the whole ride. We pulled into my driveway beside my dad's car.

"Did you want to see a movie tonight?" I asked when she handed me her helmet.

"Don't you have homework to do?" She smiled and pointed to my bag.

"Mr. Coles taught me the lesson, so I'm fine. Plus, the biology assignment isn't due for another week." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "I do however have a project I should really get started on." I teased as her arms snaked around my neck.

"Oh yeah? What's the project?"

"This." I kissed her lightly. When we pulled away she had a little trouble looking directly at me. I laughed and brought her closer into a hug. "I'll drop off ours bag and we can head out." She nodded and I ran inside, closing the door and calling out that I was home. I dropped both of our bags by the door so they'd be easier to pick up later.

"Nice work by the way," My dad looking up from the breakfast bar and smiled at me. I gave him a look and he set down the paper he'd been reading. "I saw that whole kiss thing right now, and I say it was smooth." He went back to reading the paper.

"Hey dad?" He looked up again. We hadn't spoken a word about our fight, and it was bothering me. I walked until I stood in front of him. He put the paper down entirely and started to look like he was on the verge of concern. "About our fight when I told you about my imprint, I'm really sorry about what I said to you."

"Aiden, it's fine—"

"No." I interrupted him. "Dad, I know you had a tough choice to make when you chose mom. I shouldn't have gotten angry over it. If you hadn't made that decision, you might not have been here right now." I was surprised that I'd said that and, by the looks of it, so was he. We stayed quiet for a few minutes, mulling over what I'd said. Finally, he looked at me and spoke.

"Aiden, I forgave you the second you left the house. You don't have to worry about me being angry with you, because I'm not. I was worried as hell when you never came back, but I couldn't stay angry at you." I nodded and he opened up his arms. "Get over here." I walked into the hug and he gave me a few thumps on my back before pushing me back. "Now, you better get outside to Ava. It's still cold out there, and not all of us have high body temperatures to keep us warm." I laughed and went back outside. Ava was taking her hair out of its ponytail, the wind blowing it back away from her face. As I started walking down the small path that led to the driveway, my phone went off.

'_You better bring me back some popcorn bro.' _

'_Don't worry sis, I'll grab an extra bag for you.'_ I texted back and smiled. For once in a long while, I felt like nothing could go wrong. I'd survived a vampire kidnapping, imprinted on one of the most beautiful girls in La Push, and made up with one of my closest friends. Afternoon sunlight streamed in between the clouds, making the snow sparkle. If it took all of that pain to get to my moment of happiness, I would do it again and again. Ava turned around and smiled as I walked toward her, putting her helmet back on.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I started the bike and rode down the stretch of road a little slower. My path in life may not be set in stone, heck, maybe the imprint wasn't a part of the original plan; but I wouldn't trade it in for anything. As they say, the path is long and the journey's hard, well, I was fine with whatever life decided to throw at me. When the time came, I would be ready to deal with it.

**End. **

**THE LAST CHAPTER! It has been a very interesting three years working on this fanfiction. I would like to thank all of you readers out there who gave my story a chance. ALL of your reviews and favorites mean a lot to me as a writer. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this story, and I'm sad to see it end. However, you'll still see me while I work to finish Into the Ocean. You've all been such amazing people throughout the story and I'm thankful to have gotten such support. **

**-DarkAngelz200 **


End file.
